Parenthetical Love Amor entre paréntesis
by lunaplateada1986
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella no estaba interesada en encontrar un padre para su bebé-a-ser. Edward no estaba interesado en ser un padre en absoluto. Los accidentes que pueden hacer a un padre no siempre pasan entre las sábanas, pero ¿podrán hacer ellos lo mejor de la situación?
1. Prólogo

**Parenthetical Love / Amor Entre Paréntesis**

 **Bella no estaba interesada en encontrar un padre para su bebé-a-ser. Edwar no estaba interesado en ser un padre en absoluto. Los accidentes que pueden hacer a un padre no siempre pasan entre las sábanas, pero ¿podrán hacer ellos lo mejor de la situación?**

 **Bueno, esta es una traducción en la que me he embarcado, no tengo historias originales porque no soy lo suficiente genial como para pensar las maravillas que leo aquí, pero puedo usar mis conocimientos de inglés para traducirles historias que me han encantado. Espero que les guste esta.**

 **No tengo beta así que si alguien está interesado, puede enviarme PM'S, mensajes de humo o lo que sea.**

 **Por lo demás este Fic le pertenece a la bella LyricalKris, que muy amablemente me ha dicho que "have at it" con la traducción.**

 **No me pertenece nada de la serie de Crepúsculo, todos los personajes son de la mente de S. Meyer. Yo lo único que hago es traducción.**

 **Prólogo**

 **Bella**

Los labios de Jasper Whitlock se fruncieron en un silbido mientras veían a Bella Swan llegar con su nuevo coche. "Wow", dijo mirando por encima del carro una vez más antes de subir en el asiento del pasajero. "Sensible y sexy", le mostró su encantadora sonrisa patentada, "Justo como tú dulzura"

Bella rodo sus ojos, pero le sonrió a su mejor amigo mientras salían del estacionamiento. "¿está bien entonces?"

"Bueno, realmente sí Bella. Está realmente genial. Se maneja suave. Tiene bastantes complementos". Gestualizo a las varias funciones en el tablero. Mirando más de cerca. "¿Es eso un GPS? Y.. ¿por qué necesitas un reproductor de DVD?, esas cosas son para mantener a los niños ocupados."

Un poco incómoda, Bella encongió sus hombros. "Vinieron con el carro, " murmuró, Por suerte para ella, Jasper estaba muy ocupado fijándose en los botones del coche para darse cuenta que se estaba sonrojando.

Jasper rió entre dientes mientras la miró nuevamente. "Siempre eres una sorpresa."

"¿Por qué dices eso?

"Bueno, finalmente te deshiciste de esa monstruosidad - "

"¡Oyé!" Bella protestó. "La vieja regla sigue en pie. Sólo porque la camioneta está muerta ahora no significa que puedes burlarte de ella. Yo amo a esa cosa. Extraño a esa cosa"

"Esa cosa, debería haber sido declarada ilegal en California – Me refiero ¿cómo no terminaste muerta en la autopista?, siendo incapaz de manejar a más de 50 millas por hora es un crimen aquí, lo sabes." Jasper le clavó una mirada despectiva antes de continuar, "De todos modos, al deshacerse de esa fina pieza de metal oxidado con personalidad, cualquier otra persona estaría buscando dos asientos en un convertible – ya sabes una gran polla sobre ruedas.

"Este tiene un techo de luna," Dijo Bella, apuntando hacia arriba con una mano.

Llegaron al estacionamiento en un restaurante y milagrosamente encontraron un espacio. Bella escuchó la profunda risa de Jasper de nuevo mientras miraba el coche, con las manos en sus caderas. "Bueno, al menos sabes cómo vas a llamarlo"

Bella miró al carro y luego a Jasper con confusión. Su mejor amigo imitó como si rompiera una botella de champagne sobre el coche, "Yo te bautizo… Elton"

"¿Eltón?" Bella alzó una ceja.

Jasper asintió solemnemente. "Porque nunca aparcas derecho," le explicó, indicando su definitivamente torcida manera de aparcar (NT: es un juego de palabras que existe entre derecho y el gusto de otras personas de diferente sexo que se pronuncia y escribe de la misma manera)

Frunciendo el ceño Bella preguntó "¿por qué Elton?, ¿por qué no mejor Ellen entonces?"

Mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el restaurante Jasper se inclinó cerca de ella, para poder tomarle el pelo. "Porque necesitas un hombre en tu vida."

"Ja!" Bella rio sarcásticamente. Jasper sabía muy bien sus opinions con respecto a una pareja, hombre o mujer. Habían tenido esta discusión una y otra vez. Jasper argumentando que ella era una gran mujer y Bella contestando que si ella era tan genial, sería una pena que escogiera a sólo un chico. Podría romper muchos corazones, decía, así que no lo haría.

Jasper siempre terminaba algo exasperado con ella. Y antes que pudieran ponerse nuevamente a hablar sobre el tema, llegó la anfitriona y los condujo a sus asientos.

"Así que…" Jasper comenzó, siendo la imagen de la despreocupación mientras miraba el menú. Por desgracia para él, Bella sabía que Jasper le gustaba exactametne un plato en cada uno de los restaurants que ellos frecuentaban. El no necesitaba realmente mirar el menú, y eso significaba que estaba nervioso con respecto a algo. "¿has tenido alguna oportunidad de ver el escrito que te envié?"

Bella suspiro sabiendo que esto venía. Alcanzó dentro de su bolso y sacó las escazas páginas que él le envió por correo electrónico esa mañana. "No puedo hacerlo. Esto… ¿Esto aquí? Está intrabajable, Jasper. Pareciera que un niño de cinco años lo escribió"

"Bella," Jasper comenzó, pero Bella lo interceptó.

"No quiero escuchar la historia de quién necesita esto hecho. No me importa si fue el hijo del mismísimo Aro quien lo escribió-"

Esta vez fue Jasper quien la interceptó "El hijo de Aro fue el que lo escribió."

Instantaneamente Bella se desplomó en su asiento con una mano sobre sus ojos. "¿Jane?" preguntó débilmente, mirando a través de sus manos. Jasper le asintió. "Oh demonios."

"Exactamente," el concedió. "Mira, has esto y tendrás a un hombre poderoso en tu bolsillo, un As"

Bella suspiró.

La verdad en el asunto es que ella estaba al tope de su juego y ella lo sabía; era joven con mucho talento y nada mas que puertas abiertas. Realmente no necesitaba a Aro Scarpinato como un As debajo de su manga. Sin embargo lo que si necesitaba es que Jasper estuviera en un buen humor. Ella tenía una petición que hacerle. Un favor, y era realmente uno muy grande. Algo complicadillo como él diría. Suspiro nuevamente. "Esta no es la razón por la que te invite a venir aquí" ella le recordó desviándose de la conversación que estaban teniendo.

"¿vas a hacer eso para mí?" Jasper contraatacó

"Sí Jasper, por supuesto. Trabajaré con lo imposible. Convertire esta mala escritura en una comedia genia, para ti" le enfatizó exasperada. "No porque es la hija del jefe mayor."

"Entonces aclarado eso, dime la razón por la cual me trajiste aquí Hell Bells" (1) le dijo, y pudo escuchar la sonrirsa en su voz.

La camarera demostrando una perfecta sincronización llegó para tomar la orden de sus bebidas y comida. Cuando se fue Jasper miró a Bella, frunciendo los labios cuando se dio cuenta que ella no estaba mirándolo, estaba concentrada mirando a cualquier lado menos a él, mientras mordía su labio y retorcía la servilleta entre sus manos. "Esto es serio," declaró, de pronto sintió aprensión en la boca de su estómago. "¿estás bien?"

"Sí, sí," Bella le respondió rápidamente. "Sí, estoy perfectamente, no esa especie de serio."

"De acuerdo, estás asustándome un poco ahora, soló suéltalo," Jasper le dijo suavmente.

Bella suspiró y se enderezó dentro de su asiento, tomando una respiración profunda "De acuerdo," se dijo más que todo a ella misma. "Mira, la cosa es la siguiente. ¿Sabes cómo me siento con respecto a las relaciones de pareja?

Mirándola un poco sorprendido con la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación, Jasper asintió. "No estás Interesada," el resumió, moviendo una de sus manos para indicarle que debería continuar.

"Cierto. Bueno, he estado pensando acerca de eso y mientras que aún no tengo ningún interés en una relación con un hombre o una mujer," le dijo rápidamente, conociendo que Jasper había sugerido en el pasado que intentara con alguien de su mismo sexo, "Quiero ser madre".

Ella no lo miraba directamente a la cara, por lo que no pudo ver como el silencio se alargaba entre ellos. "¿qué me estás diciendo Bella?" preguntó finalmente Jasper en voz baja.

"Estoy diciendo que quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta. Pero obviamente necesito… la otra mitad. Estoy pidiéndote que contribuyas… con la otra mitad," le dijo un poco incómoda, mirándolo finalmente a la cara.

Jasper parpadeó completamente en shock. "¿me estás pidiendo que sea el padre de tu bebé?" chilló, su boca trabajando unas cinco veces más rápido de lo que su cerebro comprendía.

Bella tuvo que reírse en ese momento, mientras que cubría su cara con sus manos tembló un poco nerviosa. "No, me refiero por su puesto a que quiero que estés involucrado en la vida de mi hijo o hija, pero más como un tío honorario que como un padre," le explicó

Sus bebidas llegaron justo en ese momento dándole a Jasper el minuto que necesitaba para procesar lo que Bella le estaba pidiendo. "Esto no es a causa de tu padré, ¿cierto Bella?" le preguntó suavemente.

Bella rió "No."

"¿Estás segura mi niña? Porque esta es una de esas cosas que de las que tienes que estar completamente segura, es un compromiso para toda la vida," le dijo sinceramente, ajustando su mirada con la de ella para intentar leer sus ojos. "Me refiero, tienes 26 años. Esa es realmente una edad muy temprana para tomar la decisión de tener un bebé por tu cuenta."

"Lo sé Jasper, es una decisión que no me estoy tomando a la ligera" le dijo mientras alzaba los ojos para encontrarse con los de él finalmete. Jasper no pudo ver sino determinación en su mirada.

Por su puesto que con Bella una vez que se mentaliza a hacer algo era difícil de convencerla de lo contrario. "Sólo estoy asegurándome que estás haciendo lo que es mejor para ti."

"Suenas como mi mamá." Suspiró Bella.

"¿Has hablado con tu mamá o papá con respecto a esto?" preguntó Jasper.

"No. No quiero que nadie lo sepa, sólo tú," Le respondió Bella casi instantáneamente.

"Bueno," Jasper comenzó lentamente, "Yo debo decirle a Peter. Sabes que él es el único que tiene derecho a saber que hago con mi semen"

La cabeza de Bella se levantó de un tirón. "¿Me estás diciendo que sí?

"Por supuesto que sí, dulzura," le dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras le sonreía. "Sabes que existen muy pocas cosas que no haría por ti, y si esto es lo que quieres, entonces por supuesto que voy a ayudarte de la manera en que pueda."

La sonrisa de Bella fue grande en ese momento. "Jasper… Muchas gracias," le dijo, saltando de su asiento y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

Jasper sólo rió mientras que la abrazaba fuerte. "Vamos a hacer un bello bebé, muñeca. No creo que sea justo para el resto."

 **Edward.**

Uno de los beneficios acerca de ser el hermano mayor, es que contrario a un padre que podías decir cuál de tus hermanos era tu favorito. Emmett Cullen definitivamente tenía un hermano favorito.

Cuando tenía cinco y sus padres habían descubierto que estaban esperando gemelos – un niño y una niña – todo el mundo esperó que Emmett quisiera mucho más a su hermano. Y lo hizo – hasta el momento en el que posó su mirada en su hermanita por primera vez.

La primera foto familiar fue tomada horas después que los gemelos llegaran al mundo. Esme, cansada pero radiante, estaba sentada en la cama, con su recién nacido Edward en un brazo mientras que el otro estaba de manera protectora sobre los hombros de Emmett. Carlisle estaba al otro lado de Emmett, sus manos alrededor de regazo de Emmett, sosteniéndolo mientras que el niño cargaba a Rosalie.

Emmett tenía una enorme sonrisa, con sus hoyuelos marcados mientras miraba a su hermana.

Tan pronto como Rosalie pudo soportar tu cuello, Emmett estaba siempre sosteniéndola. Inclusive luego que los gemelos aprendieran a caminar Emmett prefería cargar a Rosalie, o dejarla montar su espalda.

Al principio Carlisle y Esme se preocuparon que Edward pudiera sentirse desplazado. Pero Edward era soprendentemente independiente, inclusive como un pequeño niño. Tan pronto como pudo gatear, él prefería que lo cargaran. Pero no era como si Emmett ignorara a Edward. Ellos tenían una buena relación – con juegos bruscos, como tendían a ser los chicos. Emmett amaba meterse con su hermano, lo que llevó a que Edward perfeccionara su rodada de ojos muy temprano en la vida.

A parte de eso, Edward y Rosalie tenían esa conexión cercana que todos los gemelos estaban destinados a tener. Eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche en muchos aspectos, lo que llevaba a algunas peleas espectaculares cuando eran adolescentes. Sin embargo, era obvio que ellos eran harina del mismo costal. Su sentido del humor era más negro y sarcástico que el de su hermano, que era ruidoso y de muchas risas. Ellos preferían el piano a los experimentos de Emmett (sus padres cometieron el error de comprarle a Emmett un juego de química – con el que se quemó todas las cejas) e interesarse sobre las revistas automovilísticas, o la manera en la que Emmett coleccionaba tarjetas de baseball. Por su cuenta eran propensos a ataques de mal genio y mal humor. Y cuando coordinabam su mal humor, bueno… digamos que la casa Cullen se volvía un poco ruidosa con las acaloradas discusiones que surgieron durante sus años adolescentes.

Aunque todos se habían mudado a sus propias casas, la familia aún se reunía casi cada fin de semana, por supuesto, y como debe ser esperado, con el tiempo ellos habían crecido en número.

Ahora bien, si Rosalie era la favorita de Emmett, Edward era sin lugar a duda el favorito de sus hijas.

Emmett y su esposa Tanya, tenían dos hermosas gemelas: Irina y Katrina. Y las chicas de tres años definitivamente adoraban a su tío. Tan pronto como sus padres las soltaron de los asientos para carros ellas estaban fuera de ellos, y brincando directamente hacia los brazos expectantes de Edward.

"No tenemos pequeñas niñas, tenemos monos," comentó Tanya irónicamente, mirando a las niñas trepar por su tío como que si fuera un gimnasio de la selva.

"Quien sabe de quién lo sacaron," le contestó inocentemente Emmett, besando a su esposa en la nariz, una fracción de segundo antes que un tamaño adulto de pelo rubio se lanzara hacia sus brazos. "¡Rosie!"

Tanya rodó sus ojos, mirando como Emmett tomaba a Rosalie en su espalda para llevar a su hermanita dentro de la casa. "Estoy segura que no viene para nada de familia."

Unos minutos después Rosalie y Emmett estaban en el sofá viendo TV en la sala y Tanya había caminado hasta la cocina para ver si no podía hacer algo para ayudar con la cena. Edward caminó hasta la sala, caminando de manera incómoda con las gemelas agarradas a cada una de sus piernas, mientras estaban sentadas en sus pies. Sus hermanos se rieron mientras el pretendía tratar de sacudirse a las niñas para que se soltaran.

Finalmente, ellas se soltaran y corrieron para jugar en el cuarto de juegos que sus abuelos habían arreglado para ellas. Edward se tiró en el sofá al otro lado de Rosalie.

"Vas a hacer un gran papá algún día," Le dijo Rosalie, con su voz un poco más callada de lo usual porque estaba nerviosa.

Edward le alzó una ceja, intentando evaluar su estado de ánimo. "¿Por qué?, porque se jugar con niños. Esa es la parte fácil," le dijo, estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras que se ponía cómodo. "Me atendré a ser el tío, gracias. Pero ya tu sabías eso."

Era cierto. Edward venía diciendo la misma cosa desde que estaba en su adolescensia. Él no tenía ningún interés en ser padre. Adoraba a sus sobrinas y le daría la bienvenida a todas las sobrinas y sobrinos que sus hermanos quisieran darle, pero para el mismo - él no tenía ningún deseo de tener niños.

"¿realmente estás seguro acerca de eso?" Le preguntó Rosalie. En muchas cosas, ella podía al menos entenderlo. Esto, sin embargo, era un punto en el que nunca habían estado de acuerdo, y ella no lo entendía para nada. Desde que ella era pequeña, ella sabía que quería ser la madre de alguien.

"No he cambiado de parecer en una década," le indicó. Inclinó su cabeza estudiando a su hermana a conciencia. "¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó, porque se dio cuenta que había algo en su mente.

Rosalie tomo un respiro estabilizador y le quitó el control de la TV a Emmett, apagándola. "¡HEY!" protestó Emmett, pero se quedó en silencio cuando vio la mirada seria en la cara de Rosalie.

"No hay una manera fácil de decir esto, así que sólo voy a decirlo. Mi relación es estable y buena, y nosotras queremos empezar una familia. Queremos quedar embarazadas. Pronto. De hecho lo más pronto possible, y…" inspire profundamente, mirando a Edward antes de continuar rápidamente, "Queremos que tú seas el donante."

Por alrededor de dos segundos, Edward y Emmett sólo la miraron, luego los dos hermanos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, Edward tartamudeó y Emmett dijo, "Quieres que Edward te embarace… Eso es… Asqueroso."

Rosalie y Edward rodaron sus ojos simultáneamente. "Yo no idiota," replicó Rosalie. "Alice."

Emmett parpadeó. "Pero… ella rodaría. ¡Su barriga sería muchísimo más grande de lo que es ella!"

Ignorando a su hermano completamente, Edward se enderezó y encaró a su gemela. "¿De verdad quieres que haga esto?"

Rosalie asintió, una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de su cara, mientras que sus ojos crecieron anhelantes. "Queremos un hijo que sea parte de nosotras dos, y tú y yo tenemos la misma genética."

"Oye, yo tengo la misma genética que tú también," Emmett le indicó viéndose un poco herido.

"Cierto, pero piensa en ello Emmett. Tienes hijas," le dijo, dándole pequeños golpecitos con sus nudillos en la frente de Emmett. "Esto va a llegar a los periódicos así como es, no quiero que mi hijo tenga que aguantar que las personas se enteren que sus primas son también sus hermanas."

Emmett lo consideró. "Eso tiene sentido."

"¿Qué implicaría?" Edwar le preguntó.

"Tu sabes. Vas a una clínica-" Rosalie comenzó pero Emmett la interrumpió, "Ellos ordeñan tu semen, amigo, a mano," bromeó Emmett.

"¡Emmett!" le gruñó Rosalie. "Callate" le pegó en el hombro. Y se giró para ver a su gemelo. "Sólo una taza, Edward?, Tú… cosa en una pequeña taza de plástico, se mezcla con los óvulos de Alice y lo meten en ella. ¡Con una aguja Emmett!" dijo rápidamente antes que Emmett pudiera hacer una broma pesada.

No era común que vieran a su hermana sonrojarse.

Edward miró a sus manos, sus cejas surcadas mientras pensaba al respecto. Un minuto le pareció como un día. Luego tomó una respiración profunda y asintió. "Sí, hagamoslo"

 **Bueno chicos, espero que les gustara esta introducción de la historia, si se me escapó algún horror ortográfico, recuerden que ando sin beta, así que si alguien se anima a ayudarme, avísenme..**

 **XD**

 **Con respecto a esta historia trataré de postear los capítulos una vez a la semana, son en total 26, mas un prólogo y un Outtake, pretendo hacer toda la historia, pero tengan un poco de paciencia conmigo, soy nueva en esto.**

 **Por lo demás dejen Reviews para saber que les va gustando.**

 **Saludos**


	2. She's Having a baby

**No tengo beta así que si alguien está interesado, puede enviarme PM'S, mensajes de humo o lo que sea.**

 **Por lo demás este Fic le pertenece a la bella LyricalKris, que muy amablemente me ha dicho que "have at it" con la traducción.**

 **No me pertenece nada de la serie de Crepúsculo, todos los personajes son de la mente de S. Meyer.**

Ella va a tener un bebé – She's Having a baby

Bella estaba teniendo un mal día, era uno de estos días en donde nada puede ir bien, debería haber ignorado el botón de repetición de su alarma y en cambio debió apagarla por completo y sólo irse a dormir. Pero desde luego fue no darle al botón de repetición lo que había empezado este desastre de día en primer lugar. Debía dormir sólo por cinco minutos más, en vez de eso se levantó dos horas tarde. Las autopistas como era frecuente en Los Angeles estaban atestadas.

Cuando llegó al Studio 13, donde trabajaba como asistente a producción para el show de noticias de entretenimiento, ' _Access entertainment',_ había caos alrededor de ella – más del usual, que ya era decir algo.

"¿Dónde demonios has estado Swan?" su jefa, Victoria Glenn, le chilló en el segundo que entró por las puertas, mientras empezó a informar a Bella de la situación – una de las grandes historias les había fallado , por lo que tenían un espacio que necesitaba ser llenado para ayer.

Fue más difícil de lo usual morderse la lengua y no responderle mal. No habían muchas personas que pudieran salirse con la suya al hablarle a ella de esa manera, desafortunadamente, Victoria era una de ellas. Lo que más molestaba a Bella inclusive aún más acerca de toda la situación es que, por necesidad, Victoria no solamente era una de las cuatro personas que sabían que Bella estaba tratando de quedar embarazada – y como – pero Victoria también era una de las personas que Bella tenía que mantener contenta.

Conociendo bien que su respuesta no iba a ser tomada de buena manera, Bella se resignó a escuchar más de los gritos "Haré lo que pueda mientras esté aquí, Señorita Glenn, pero tengo una cita esta tarde a las tres," le dijo en un apuro.

Como lo predijo Victoria tocó el techo de la molestia, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Una de las razones por las que Victoria le gustaba gritarle a Bella era simplemente porque se sentía amenazada. Un par de años antes, Bella había sido lo más bajo de lo bajo, en la oficina de asistentes, cuyos trabajos eran básicamente hacer lo que se le decía, correr y saltar cuando se le decía saltara. Para ponerlo de una manera – Bella se sabía todas las combinaciones posibles de bebidas en Starbucks de memoria. Luego Bella accidentalmente se cruzó con una buena (y grande) historia y el mismísimo presidente del estudio, Aro Scarpinato, la había promovido a su actual posición. Su hija Jane, había entregado un segmento escrito para el show de comedia del estudio ' _Friday night Delayed_ ', donde Jasper trabajaba como productor. Y luego que Bella puliera – sin mencionar que lo hiciera de hecho gracioso – dicho segmento, era totalmente intocable…. y Victoria lo sabía.

Por su puesto, Victoria pasó las siguientes horas haciendo que fueran un infierno para Bella.

Era todo peor, porque en preparación para todas las restricciones que el embarazo pondría en ella, Bella ya había parado ciertas indulgencias como bebidas de cafeína. Y hubiera matado por un poco de café o un Red Bull para que le ayudara a sobrellevar la mañana.

El tiempo pasó, ambos muy lento y muy rápido, y finalmente Bella había sido enviada a buscar a una celebridad que había accedido de la nada a una entrevista improvisada. Ellas no podían llegar al estudio más rápido. Bella estaba a punto de convertirse en la próxima historia de _Access Entreainment,_ debido a que estaba muy cerca de botar de su carro a una celebridad.

Sabiendo que sólo iba a tardarse un minuto, Bella aparcó frente al edificio. Bajó a su bastante irritante pasajero y la llevó a la seguridad del estudio. Finalmente, era tiempo de irse.

Enviando un mensaje de texto a Jasper para que la encontrara afuera del edificio, Bella llegó al pasillo principal del estudio. Y tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron una voz furiosa llegó a sus oídos.

Compartiendo el estudio con _Access entertainmetn y Friday night Delayed_ ¡era el día de entrevistas Rose! Rosalie Hale era una ex modelo que se convirtió en anfitriona de entrevistas al estilo de Tyra Banks. Rosalie Hale era totalmente una diva.

Rosalie Hale también tenía completas y legítimas razones para odiar a Bella. No era culpa de Bella, pero Rosalie nunca se había parado a escuchar su lado de la historia. Por lo tanto, Bella trataba de mantenerse fuera de su vista lo más que le fuera posible..

Parecía que hoy eso no iba a ser posible. Al parecer algo estaba bloqueando el carro de Rosalie, y ella no estaba muy feliz con ello.

"¡Tengo una cita muy importante!" Rosalie estaba gritando a dos asistentes bastante asustadas.

 _Probablemente su masajista o su instructor de pilates,_ pensó Bella amargamente. Como muchas divas, le parecía a Bella que Rosalie pensaba que todo acerca de su vida era más importante que la de los demás. Rodó sus ojos y aclaró su garganta sin ganas para tener la atención de la otra mujer. "Disculpe, ¿señorita Hale?"

La cabeza de Rosalie se volteó rápidamente hacia ella y la temperatura en el cuarto pareció bajar perceptiblemente. "¿ _Qué quieres?"_ Ella chasqueó.

Bella tomó una respiración profunda, ya en su límite de personas gritándole por el día. "Es mi carro el que está aparcado detrás del suyo, estoy segura. Ya me estoy yendo, así que…"

"¿Qué?" Rosalie le gritó furiosa.

"Disculpame" Bella le dijo sincera. "Sabía que no iba a tardar por más de un minuto y…" se cortó notando que Rosalie se estaba tornando a un insano todo de rojizo. "Uh, de cualquier manera ya lo estoy moviendo."

Antes que la ex modelo le pudiera decir otra palabra, Bella se giró y caminó todo lo rápido que pudo hacia la puerta sin que se viera como que estaba corriendo. Estaba molesta consigo misma por permitirse intimidarse por Rosalie. Inclusive ella sabía que era frustrante que lo bloquearan a uno, pero ella no se había ido por más de un par de minutos – cinco a lo máximo – así que Rosalie no debería estar tan molesta.

Por suerte, Jasper estaba ya esperando por ella en la puerta de su carro cuando salió del edifico.

"Cariño, vamos a tener que renombrar a tu carro si vas a insistir en fallar la plaza del estacionamiento por completo," bromeo.

"No es un buen momento Jasper" le murmuró, dándole al botón de desbloqueado del llavero.

En su defensa, Jasper inmediatamente se puso serio al ver la mirada acosada de Bella. "¿Qué está mal?"

Bella solo negó con la cabeza, no queriendo poner su miedo en palabras. En vez de eso le preguntó a Jasper si tenía hambre ya que aún tenían tiempo para comida rápida antes de ir a cualquier lado.

Su miedo y frustraciones corrían en paralelo en esos momentos. Su miedo basado en este día dominado por la Ley de Murphy – si algo puede ir mal, irá mal – no había ningún punto en ir a la clínica donde ella y Jasper tenían la cita hoy.

Allí estaba la frustración de Bella. Lógicamente ella sabía que su chance de concebir era de un 20% o menos cada vez que trataba. Sólo habían tratado dos veces hasta los momentos. Dos meses, igualmente ella no estaba acostumbrada a no alcanzar las metas que se proponía. Estaba frustrada por la incertidumbre de todo, pero prefería este método al más intrusiva y complicada fertilización _in vitro._

Era, por desgracia, más incómodo para Jasper, lo que la frustraba hasta mas no decir.

"Bella" le dijo Jasper, exasperado mientras caminaban hacia la clínica. "¿Puedes dejar de disculparte? Actúas como si debieras tener algún tipo de control sobre tu útero."

"Es sólo… odio intrometerme en tu día con tan poco aviso." Le explicó.

Suspirando, se volteó y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella. "Cariño, voy a decir esto sólo una vez así que presta atención ¿de acuerdo? Cuando acordé hacer esto por ti, acordé a cada parte de ello, estoy aquí a largo plazo, Hells Bells**. Leí toda la letra pequeña, y sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo. Así que por favor manda a la mierda a la culpa ¿entendiste?" inclinó su cabeza mirándola a los ojos con advertencia. "En serio Bella, ya tienes suficiente con que lidiar, no te preocupes por mi."

Ante eso ella tenía que reírse, y Jasper acarició su cachete antes de soltarla. Informaron en recepción que habían llegado y se acomodaron a esperar su turno, Jasper se quitó su chaqueta.

"Pensaba que Peter estaba fuera de la ciudad," Le dijo Bella, mirándolo confundida.

Jasper arrugó sus cejas. "Lo está."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estásusando tu camisa de 'voy a tener suerte en mi cita'?" Bella le preguntó reprochándole, mirándole las mangas, con la imitación de cuero que mostraban los musculares brazos de Jasper y los tatuajes que decoraban cada hombro.

Comprensión iluminó su cara y sus labios subieron en una sonrisa. El le alzó una ceza indicando que se estaba perdiendo algo obvio.

Le tomó un minuto, pero entonces Bella lo entendió, sonrojándose de un profundo color rojo, mientras miraba a otro lado. "Puedo sentirlo muñeca. Mis chicos van a anotar esta noche," le aseguró, apretando su mano para confortarla.

Sin saberlo, Edward Cullen estaba espiando su conversación. No era algo que el quería hacer – es sólo que estaba sentado justamente detrás de ellos, y su conversación picó su curiosidad.

Las personas que venían a la clínica siempre le interesaban a Edward con su variedad y surtido de historias. Algunas eran como la de su hermana y compañera – parejas del mismo sexo que estaban buscando una manera de tener un hijo por su cuenta. Algunas eran parejas que estaban teniendo problemas de concepción y necesitaban eso que la naturaleza no les había dado a ellos. Algunas eran mujeres que venían sólas y escogían alguna muestra congelada de un hombre que probablemente nunca conocerían, cuyo perfil habían escogido de un libro.

Le parecía a Edward que la historia de cada persona era diferente y facinante. El se estaba entreteniendo a el mismo, mientras esperaba al doctor para hacer su parte, tratando de imaginar la historia de las personas a las que estaba espiando.

Ellos parecían cercanos, el hombre bromeaba con la mujer acerca de la habilidad de dejar a una mujer embarazada con su esencia de hombre. Ella le bromeo con sequedad que probablemente era por eso que no había funcionado hasta el momento. Edward no pudo sino sonreir ante sus rápidas respuestas. Esta mujer era ingeniosa y graciosa. Le pegó una curiosa sensación de calidez al escuchar el sonido de su risa… aunque lo empujó fuera de su mente rápidamente, descartándolo.

Sin embargo su cercanía parecía ser a un nivel de amistad. Estaban cómodos el uno con el otro, pero no tan íntimos como un par de amantes lo estarían.

Edwar fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando una puerta se abrió y una enfermera llamó, "Isabella Swan." Curioso, el volteó su cuello tan discreto como pudo.

Isabella Swan resultó ser una mujer chiquita con un cabello marrón largo y, bueno, un muy lindo trasero. Ella se volteó justo antes de caminar a través de la puerta que la enfermera manteía abierta. Ella era, en la opinión de Edward, muy linda. Su sonrisa era tímida mientras miraba atrás a su compañero, como pidiendo coraje, y luego se había ido.

No se le ocurrió a Edward sino luego de varios segundos después que su respiración se había quedado apretada en su garganta y luego se estaba ahogando y luchando por aire.

Extraño.

Sacudiéndose esa sensación extraña, Edward se levantó rápidamente y fue al enfriador de agua que había al otro lado de la habitación. Llenando el pequeño vaso de papel de agua, se lo tomó rápido mientras se preguntaba que le había pasado. Cuando se sentó nuevamente optó por sentarse cerca de la puerta – directamente opuesto al asiento donde estaba el compañero de Isabella.

"¿Estás bien" el hombre con la cabellera rubio miel le preguntó solícitamente.

Edward sólo asintió. "Sólo tratando de respirar por donde no era, supongo," le dijo, su voz un poco rasposa por su ataque de tos.

El otro hombre sonrió. "Eso pása algunas veces."

Hubo un silencio entre ellos dos por unos momentos antes de que el otro hombre hablara. "Así que, dime que me ocupe de mis propios asuntos pero ¿por qué estás aquí?" le preguntó gestualizando alrededor de ellos.

Edward alzó una ceja, "Eso es bastante personal," le dijo con amabilidad.

El otro hombre se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con disculpa. "Es increíble para mi ¿sabes? Me refiero, no importa com olo digas – estamos creando vida aquí, o por lo menos tratando."

"Sé a lo que te refieres," Edward afirmó. Pensó cuidadosamente, tratando de averiguar si estaba traicionando cualquier confidencia. Entonces miró hacia arriba, "Estoy tratando de ayudar a mi hermana y su compañera a tener un bebé" le dijo finalmente.

El hombre rubio sonrió – una sonrisa grande y llena de dientes. "Ves – eso es bellísimo." Una expresión curiosa vino a su cara "¿Eso no jodió tu mente en absoluto? Me refiero, técnicamente vas a ser el padre y el tío ¿cierto?"

Edward frunció los labios, preguntándose si quería entrar en esta conversación con un perfecto extraño. "No es mi bebé, hombre, es de ellas, to sólo estoy contribuyendo con un poco de ADN. Esencialmente la misma cantidad de ADN, es técnicamente como si mi hermana pudiera ser el padre ¿entiendes?"

"Te entiendo," el otro hombre le dijo asintiendo. "¿Tienes pequeños por tu cuenta?"

"No," le respondió Edward, divertido más que molesto por lo inquisitivo del extraño. "Soy un eterno tío. No quiero ser un papá."

El extraño incline su cabeza, su expresión aún curiosa – menos mal que no era la expresión triste o de lástima que muchos otros habán usado cuando Edward hacía esa declaración. "¿Por qué? Si no te importa que pregunte."

"Pues, es una cosa muy complicada criar a un niño. Sabes, estamos pasado el punto en nuestra vida en la que existe la necesidad de _procrear_. Y por su puesto, no sólo tienes tu opinión sino la opinión de la otra mitad del niño. No es por nada, pero normalmente no concuerdo con el 99.9% de las personas en nada – No quisiera poner a un niño en esa situación. Así que, a aparte del hecho que estás haciendo un compromiso de por vida, está la complicación adicional de tener que criar al niño con alguien más…" Edward fue cayándose y luego miró al extraño. "Tomé la decisión hace mucho tiempo de sacarme a mi mismo de la paternidad."

Sorprendentemente el extraño sólo se rió de manera divertida. "Me recuerdas mucho a mi amiga… la mujer por la que estoy haciendo esto," le explicó. "Ella piensa muy similar a ti – es por eso que quiere tener al bebé por su cuenta. Dice que las relaciones son mucho trabajo y no mucha gente comprende eso. De la manera en la que ella lo ve, tiene suficiente en su plato con el trabajo que tiene y con ciertos problemas con su familia."

"Es algo extraño," Edward murmuró luego de un momento, brevemente preguntándose que haría si pudiera tener un hijo por su cuenta. "¿Cómo escoges a la persona a la que le quieres preguntar?"

"Bueno, hemos sido amigos desde siempre… ella sabe que puede confiar en mi." Rodando sus ojos para luego tener una mirada de adoración en su cara. "Además, si la conocieras la entenderías, no se lo preguntaría a nadie a menos que pudiera devolver el favor. Me dijo una y otra vez que ella sería el vientre sustituto si alguna vez Peter y yo queríamos. Si me preguntas no es la misma cosa para nada. El embarazo no se ve tan placentero como esto," gestualizó alrededor de ellos nuevamente, "esto no va a ser doloroso en lo mas mínimo."

"Con el añadido que va a estar listo en un par de minutos," Edward concordó.

El extraño se inclinó en su asiento fingiendo estar insultado. "Habla por ti mismo, amigo. Mis actuaciones son conocidas por durar toda la noche."

Al principio Edwar estaba en shock. Luego no pudo evitar sino reírse. Antes que pudiera responderle, la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió nuevamente. "¿Jasper Whitlock y Edward Cullen?"

Ambos se levantaron. "Buena suerte," Jasper le dijo ofreciéndole su mano a Edward.

"Lo mismo para ti," Edward le respondión sincerametne, sacudiendo la mano del otro hombre firmemente.

~0~

 **Casi dos semanas después.**

Bella quería que muy pocas personas supieran que estaba tratando de quedar embarazada como fuera posible. Desafortunadamente, Jacob Blac, su otro mejor amigo, la conocía demasiado bien.

El ciertamente sabía que para que ella estuviera rechazando comer sushi algo tenía que estar muy mal. Bella amaba el sushi. Así que le había insistido hasta que ella le había soltado la verdad.

"Vamos Jake, di algo," Bella le imploró.

"No, sólo estoy… sorprendido," Jacob admitió. "Me refiero, eres muy joven para hacer algo como esto. ¿Desde cuándo estás tan desesperada en ser mamá?"

"Bella suspiró y se undió un poco en su asiento. "No estoy… desesperada. Sólo no veo ninguna razón por la que _no sea_ justo ahora. Hago bastante dinero, y puedo mantener a un niño. Yo… yo quiero ser una mamá."

Jacob alzó una ceja. "¿Por qué suenas como si estuvieras tratando de convencerte a ti misma?"

"Igh," Bella gruñó. "Mira Jacob, no vayas por ese camino ¿De acuerdo? Lo hecho está hecho y es muy tarde para cambiar mi mente inclusive si quisiera – cosa que no quiero. Fuimos por el tercer intento hace casi dos semanas, Así que si no puedes ser otra cosa que un apoyo en estos moemntos, entonces ¿podemos cambiar el tema?"

"Calma Bells," se aplacó, viéndose arrepentido. "Sólo me sorprendiste,e so es todo. Por su puesto que estoy aquí para ti. Creo que vas a ser una excelente mamá, sólo no estaba esperándolo."

Bella se relajó un poco, y luego casi se rió a la mirada perpleja en su cara. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno… ¿Cómo escogiste el semen congelado?" le preguntó de una manera falta de tacto como siempre.

Entonces, Bella realmente se rió. "Nada de semen congelado," le dijo "Todo está hecho en vivo en este caso. Tengo que ir en las primeras 24 horas de… Jake, ¿estás seguro que quieres escuchar esto?"

"No," admitió, "Pero estoy bastante curiso."

"Vamos en las primeras 24 horas de la ovulación. El… tu sabes, contribuye con la muestra de semen," Bella murmuró rápidamente, mientras que se sonrojaba. "Los doctores 'limpian' la muestra y luego la insertan en mi – vía catéter."

"Oh," le comentó Jacob, pensando al respecto. "No como a los pavos entonces ¿Cierto?"

"¡Jake!" ella prostestó, cubriendo su cara con las manos.

Jacob rió. "No, eso es… bueno, ¿Quién es 'el' entonces?"

Hubo una pasa mientras que Bella tomó una respiración. "Jasper," admitió, poniendo sus manos en su regazo. "Sabes – sólo imaginé que sería menos complicado. No hay otra persona en la que confíe en este planeta más que tú y él. Pero supuse que tú y Lizze… Bueno, imaginé que se podría poner raro cuando Lizzie y tú tuvieran niños. Además cuando Peter y Jasper quieran tener hijos yo podría ser el vientre sustituto – sabes un juego justo."

"No, lo entiendo," le dijo Jacob sinceramete. El sonrió pensativamente. "Creo que estoy agradecido que no me lo preguntaras a mi. Habría tenido que decir que no."

Bella le alzó una ceja, sorprendida y un poquito herida. "¿De verdad?"

"No tiene nada que ver contigo Bells," le aseguró. "Es sólo que… no creo que pudiera tener un hijo por allí y no… ser un padre para el. ¿Me entiendes?"

Ella asintió. "Claro, entiendo eso. No todo el mundo puede ser un donador" el asintión y luego sonrió ampliamente. "Así está bien de todos modos. No me gustaría que mi niño tuviera tu raza fea."

Jacob le rodó los ojos. "Seguro, seguro. Sabes que siempre has sido una mentirosa terrible."

Ellos dos continuaron hablando, y Bella se encontró relajándose más y más mientras que Jacob se emocionaba más a cerca del prospecto de ser un tío honorario. Ya estaba inclusive hablando de llevar al pequeño o pequeña con el a los shows de carros que el frecuentaba.

Jacob era un alma intrigante en la tierra de Hollywood. Había crecido en una reservación en La Push, muy cerca del pequeño pueblito de Forks donde Bella había nacido. Ellos se habían conocido desde que eran unos niños pequeños, pero, ya que Bella de hecho había crecido en Phoenix con su mamá, ellos no habían realmente conocido bien hasta que Bella había pasado su último año y medio de Bachillerato en Forks con su padre.

Ellos pasaron muchas tardes largas hablando de dejar la Peninsula Olimpica. Eventualmente, ellos habían perfecionado cuales eran sus intereses y habían decidido irse a Hollywood. Para Bella, que había crecido saltando de una aventura a la siguiente con Renee, fue algo realmente bastante familiar. La vida era frenética allí, y era algo con lo que Bella se dio cuenta que podía manejar muy bien. Para Jacob era un chance de ver el mundo que el previamente no se había imaginado. Con su mano meticulosa y su ojo para el detalle, Jacob había de hecho caído en el departamento de Maquillaje. El viajaba frecuentemente con el equipo de maquillaje a los sets alrededor del mundo.

Ellos habían estado hablando en el tráiler de maquillaje, de su último – gracias a Dios – set, Jacob había sido llamado por su jefe y Bella estaba a punto de irse cuando fue detenida por una de las otras artistas del maquillaje.

La mujer se veía un poco mayor de lo que ella era – bella, pero con un ceño en su cara, ella se aclaró la garganta. "No era mi intención escuchar tu conversación, pero, bueno, lo hice. Mi nombre es Leah Clearwater y realmente creo que todo ese rollo de la inseminación artificial es una mala idea."

Bella se sorprendío. "Yo realmente no creo que…"

Leah la interrumpió, viéndose incómoda."Mira – No es mi problema lo que tu hagas, okay, yo sólo…" ella gruñó, obviamente frustrada con ella misma, y miró a Bella con una mirada dura, pero bastante sincera. "Déjame sólo contarte mi historia ¿De acuerdo?"

Insegura y tan incómoda como Leah parecía estar, Bella le indicó a la otra mujer que continuara.

"Me casé con mi novio de bachillerato cuando ambos teníamos nada más 21. Sam" gruñó el nombré sin esconderlo, "él y yo queríamos comenzar una familia enseguida. Cuando no pasó luego de un año fuimos a ver al doctor… y encontró que soy esteril."

"Lo siento mucho," le dijo Bella enseguida, y lo hacía de corazón.

Leah sólo asintió y continuó con su historia. "Así que, nosotros buscamos de todo y decidimos tratar con un vientre sustituto. Por su puesto, necesitábamos un huevo sustituto también, junto con la persona que llevara al bebé, bueno…" Leah fue cayandose, visiblemente molesta. Tomó un respiro bastante profundo.

"Mi prima, Emily," dijo escupiendo el nombre con resentimiento, "ella se ofreció como voluntaria para ambos. Emily y yo siempre habíamos sido cercanas, así que parecía ideal. Y por muchos meses, realmente lo fue. Emily realmente hizo todo lo posible para hacerme sentir como si yo fuera parte de todo el embarazo."

Como si fuera si quiera posible, el ceño en la cara de Leah se hizo más pronunciado. "Entonces, alrededor del octavo mes del embarazo, Sam y Emily anunciaron que estaban enamorados. Me dijeron que era su bebé."

"Eso es horrible," dijo Bella, completamente espantada de que alguien pudiera hacer eso.

"Me refiero – técnicamente ellos tenían razón. Yo no podía tener hijos. Él no era realmente mío," Leah dijo, tristeza haciendo se visible a través de su duro exterior. Ella se enderezó. "Sólo… sé que la historia de cada persona es diferente, pero si yo no pude confiar en mi esposo y mi prima, ¿cómo sabes tu que puedes confiar en este hombre?"

~0~

"Bella, tu sabes lo que dicen" Jasper le dijo un par de días luego que Bella le confiara la conversación que ella había tenido con Leah. El y Peter la habían invitado a su casa para la cena. "Las opiniones son como los imbéciles – todo el mundo tiene uno."

"Comida," Peter los interrumpió, colocando un bowl de ensalada en la mesa y sentándose al lado de Jasper, "Algunos son mucho mejores que otros, pero eso no es ni aquí ni allí ¿cierto?" el se rió.

"Pervertido" Jasper lo riño, inclinándose para darle un rápido beso en los labios. Se volteó nuevamente hacia donde Bella. "A lo que se resume todo esto es que la vida es desordenada. No hay otra manera de ponerlo cielo. De ninguna otra manera. Tomas un chance todos los días con tu vida. Algunas veces va a funcionar, otras veces no. Ahora, puedo decirte con toda la sinceridad, que cuando quedes embarazada, va a depender completamente de ti cielo. Estaré allí, queriendo y adorando al pequeño o pequeña, y seré el mejor, más asombroso tío de toda la historia – pero sé que no soy su padre. Eso depende completamente de ti, muñeca. Nunca voy a quitarte eso," el dijo calladamente poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella.

"Yo sé eso, por su puesto que lo sé," Bella dijo rápidamente. "Es sólo que es una historia bastante fuerte como para olvidar."

"Van a haber muchas de esas," Peter hizo un mueca. "Existen muchas historias aterradoras allí afuera, dulzura. Muchas personas han hecho muchas cosas malas los unos a los otros. Probablemente escucharás muchas cosas que pueden ir mal durante el embarazo también. No dejes que te afecten Bella. Las personas van a querer decirte sus historias de horror, pero sabes que tienes unas personas bastante asombrosas detrás de ti. Me refiero," sonrió incorregiblemente, "No puedo hablar por nadie más, pero estoy seguro que yo soy bastante asombroso."

Jasper y Bella, ambos rodaron sus ojos, pero las payasadas de Peter habían tenido el efecto deseado. Bella sonrió, y la tensión se fue considerablemente.

Para el tiempo que Bella se fue, se estaba sintiendo mucho más relajada. Jasper la agarró en un abrazo, presionando algo en sus manos mientras la sostenía. "No lo abras hasta que llegues a casa. Y llamame ¿De acuerdo? No importa que," le dijo al oído. Luego le dio un beso en la frente y la soltó.

Bella miró a sus manos para encontrar una bolsa de papel en sus manos. Miró nuevamente a Jasper, curiosa, pero el sólo le señaló que fuera hacia su carro.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Bella no abrió la bolsa hasta que estaba en casa. Dentro encontró tres diferentes pruebas de embarazo – de esas que se suponía que funcionaban en las primeras dos semanas del embarazo. Casí se le cayeron como que si estuvieran prendidas en fuego.

Luego de dos meses, Bella se había dado cuenta que odiaba esta parte. Odiaba el sentimiento de falla cuando las palabras 'no embarazada' aparecían en la pantalla. Era la razón por la cual Jasper la había enviado a casa a tomar esas pruebas. El sabía que ella querría darle rienda suelta a su decepción sin audiencia. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo. Cuadrando sus hombros, Bella fue al baño. Ella orino en los palitos. Ella esperó.

Su aliento se quedó en su garganta cuando miró a la primera prueba. Mordió su labio en la segunda. Para el momento de ver la tercera las lágrimas se estaban asomando en sus ojos. Bella buscó a tientas por su teléfono, marcando el nombre de Jasper. El contestó en el primer timbrazo.

¿Bella?" el preguntó.

Una enorme sonrisa, delirantemente feliz se extendió por el rosto de Bella. No se dio cuenta hasta este preciso momento que tanto quería esto. "Estoy embarazada."

~0~

Al otro lado de la ciudad, la mayoría de los Cullen estaban juntos luego de la cena. Rosalie y Alice estaban sospechosamente faltantes. Pero eso era de esperarse. Ellos sabían todos por lo que estaban reunidos. Pero nadie estaba diciendo nada en caso que no hubiera llamada esa noche.

Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en el sofá de dos plazas, sus cabezas inclinadas hacia el otro en una conversación callada. Emmett sostenía a Tanya en su regazo en el gran sillón reclinable, logrando encontrar humor sucio en la película familiar que estaban viendo. De vez en cuadno Tanya lo golpeaba en el pecho y el le decía "Carino, estás siendo una mala influencia para nuestras queridas, y muy impresionables niñas," y ella lo golpeaba nuevamente porque las niñas ni si quiera le estaban prestando atención a ellos.

Ella estaba en lo correcto. Irina estaba completamente concentrada en la película, ocasionalmente rebotando su trasero en el piso al compás de la música mientras que dibujaba al azar en un libro de colorear que había sido puesto en frente de ella. Katrina estaba envuelta a través del cuerpo de Edward mientras ambos estaban acostados en el sofá. La pequeña estaba durmiendo pacíficamente mientras que Edward quiraba su larga y rubia cola de caballo entre sus dedos distraídamente.

La pacífica noche fue interrumpida cuando el teléfono de Emmett indicó que tenía un mensaje de texto. Emocionado, buscó su teléfono. Leyó por un segundo y luego rió, los hoyuelos en su cara tan profundos que probablemente pudieras meter monedas de 10 centavos en ellos. Dejó salir un alarido que asustó a Katrina al punto de despertarla.

"¡Vamos a tener un bebé, niñas!" gritó emocionadamente, enseñándole el mensaje a la familia.

 **Bueno, al fin todos estamos felices, esperemos a ver cuándo toda esa felicidad va a pasar a dolores de cabeza. Más pronto de lo que se imaginan.**

 **Aún sigo sin beta… Así que disculpen los pequeños fallos que pudieran estar presentes.**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que han empezado a seguir la historia, de verdad que se los agradezco mucho, espero que sea de su agrado, nos vemos pronto.**

 ****Hell Bells como se refieren a Bella en algunas oportunidades es una canción de AC/DC, les recomiendo que la escuchen si les gusta el rock.**


	3. She's Having WHOSE baby?

**No tengo beta así que si alguien está interesado, puede enviarme PM'S, mensajes de humo o lo que sea.**

 **De verdad quisera pedirles disculpas por tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo, primero la computadora con la que tabajo se volvió loca y me voló todo lo que tenía avanzado, y cuando me la entregaron, me estaba muriendo con un resfrío que no me dejaba ni levantarme de la cama, mi esposo (Dios lo bendiga) se llevó un susto de muerte, es la primera vez que un resfrío me tumba de esta manera.**

 **Por lo demás este Fic le pertenece a la bella LyricalKris, que muy amablemente me ha dicho que "have at it" con la traducción.**

 **En este capítulo la autora dio una advertencia que me parece justa compartir con ustedes para que no se lleven ningún tipo de sorpresas. "Sin querer arruinarles el capítulo, por favor recuerden que los personajes involucrados se les ha dado una gran sorpresa y no están pensando claramente. Lo que sale de sus bocas puede ser un poco insensible y no reflejan ni la opinión de la autora (ni la mía) con respecto al tema" Dicho esto… a la traducción vamos**

 **No me pertenece nada de la serie de Crepúsculo, todos los personajes son de la mente de S. Meyer.**

She's Having WHOSE baby? / ¿Ella está teniendo el bebé de QUIEN?

 **Viernes**

Bella estaba muy cansada. Normalmente ella amaba su trabajo. Todo el ir y venir, el caos – ella de hecho amaba eso de su empleo.

No era algo que cualquiera pudiera haber predicho. Ella siempre era constante, pocas veces cambiaba. Cualquier decisión que hacía acerca de su vida la tomaba en cuidadosa consideración, y una vez que estaba en camino, era difícil que alguien la sacara de su camino.

Y eso era exactamente lo que la hacía buena en su trabajo. Ella estaba determinada a ver la producción sin importar el obstáculo.

Por su puesto, esta semana estaba probando esa teoría completamente. A pesar del hecho que estaba ya dormida no más tarde de las ocho cada noche en toda la última semana mas o menos, estaba muerta en sus pies cada día.

Jasper silbó cuando entró en su oficina en algún momento en el transcurso del almuerzo. "Te vez terrible, cariño," le dijo planamente. "¿No se supone que deberías estar resplandeciendo?"

Bella se contentó mientras se acostaba en su sofá. "Quizás este es mi castigo por no hacer las cosas de manera normal," murmuró, lanzando sus brazos sobre sus ojos. "Entiendo las nauseas matutinas y este terrible ardor estomacal, pero nada del agradable resplandor rosado."

Riendo con simpatía, Jasper inclinó su cabeza estudiando a Bella. "Estás un poco gruñona hoy," señaló, continuando su instinto por afirmar lo obvio.

"Estoy embarazada. ¿No se supone que los cambios de humor son parte del paquete? Técnicamente pudiera asesinar a alguien y salirme con la mía ¿cierto?" ella gruñó.

"¿Alguien en específico?" le preguntó, cuidando de mantener la diversión fuera de su voz.

Bella suspiró. "No es culpa de Victoria que mi nariz esté tan sensible como lo está últimamente. Su perfume es sólo… abrumador, creía que me iba a desmayar por un segundo."

"Primero que todo," le dijo Jasper con burla, "Tu jefa es un demonio y no me extrañaría pensar que ella lo ha estado haciendo a propósito. Segundo, la palabra que estabas buscando para su perfume no es abrumador… Es barato."

"Bueno, quizás el resplandor venga luego," Jasper se permitó comentar luego que Bella alzara su brazo para mirarlo. Luego se le prendió el bombillo con una idea y se sentó en su escritorio tecleando en su máquina."¡Podemos buscarlo!"

Bella le agitó la mano sin comprometerse mientras que el buscaba. Siempre y cuadno no requieriera que ella se moviera, no le importaba realmente lo que el hiciera en ese momento. Jasper frunció los labios con preocupación, sabiendo que su amiga debería estar sintiéndose particularmente mal si ella ni si quiera estaba intentando complacerlo.

Encontró una página y empezó a leer. Luego empezó a desternillarse de la risa porque lo escrito en ese site era realmente ridículo.

"Estás a ocho semanas ¿cierto?"

"Seis semanas," le corrigió sin abrir sus ojos. Bella se reusaba absolutamente a aceptar el concepto de matemáticas para embarazadas. Muchas de las fuentes contaban el embarazo a partir del principio de las dos semanas anteriores a la concepción. Bella había dicho que era una tontería todo eso desde un principio. Ella le había recordado más de una vez, literalmente su día de concepción. Ella sabía exactamente cuando había sido, y ninguna cantidad de matemática confusa la iba a convencer de lo contrario.

Así que Jasper sólo rodó sus ojos y clikeo en el botón de ocho semanas sin decirle nada. Casi instantáneamente, el comenzó a reir nuevamente.

Esperando complacerla, le empezó a leer de la página. Aparentemente, su bebé estaba 'Más o menos del tamaño del diamante en el anillo de compromiso de Eva Longoria, y casi tan pesado como el cheque que Tony Parker escribió por el,' cosa que Jasper dijo que era una porquería porque el había visto el aniñño de Eva Longorio y no era mucho más grande que un tic-tac – que coincidencialmente la página decía que ese era el tamaño del bebé _la semana pasada_.

Le dijo que el latido del corazón del bebé era de unos 150 latidos por minuto. Aparentemente, ese era el doble de su frecuencia cardiaca en resposo, incluso cuando se miraba a Brad Pitt.

"Brad Pitt es realmente guapo," le dijo Jasper, "Pero el no hace que mi corazón se acelere. Ahora, si ellos hubieran dicho Johnny Depp… Oh, o el nuevo Capitán Kirk."

"Chris Pine," Bella le indicó, y Jasper pudo ver que sus labios estaban curvándose en una sonrisa con su monólogo. "Dime más." Le pidió ella calladamente.

Luego pasó a decirle que los dedos de las manos y pies que estaban hasta ese momento palmeados, se estaban empezando a desarrollar, así como los párpados, orejas, nariz y el labio superior.

Bella escuchó con más atención de lo que daba a conocer. Más tarde esa noche, cuando estaba sentada sola en su silló, ella se permitió imaginarse al pequeño extraterrestre creciendo dentro de ella. Jasper le había mostrado las imágenes que el había buscado. Era un extraterrestre como una especie de renacuajo en este punto. Sin embargo, las palabras de su mejor amigo habían pintado un cuadro que no podía sacudirse.

Aunque ella había estado pensando a cerca de esto por meses ahora, había trabajado tan duro para quedar embarazada, y estaba ahora sufriendo de nauseas matutinas, y todos esos otros _hermosos_ síntomas del embarazo por semanas, sólo lo comprendió en ese momento que un ser estaba dentro de ella. Más que eso, era _su_ hijo.

Un gran sentimiento admiración y grandeza se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Era pura alegría y algo de miedo todo a la misma vez. Su útero, Jasper le había informado, era del tamaño de una naranja. Ella no estaba mostrando panza todavía, pero podía sentirla si presionaba en su abdomen.

Ella iba a ser la madre de alguien.

Bella no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que tuvo que sonarse la nariz. Quitando todas sus lágrimas, Bella estaba distraída por su revelación por su teléfono sonando. Se sonó la nariz nuevamente, mirando ceñuda al teléfono cuando el número de la oficina del Dr. Snow apareció en la pantalla. El Dr. Snow era el doctor de la clínica de fertilidad.

Instataneamente, Bella sintió un apretón algo incómdo en su pecho. Qué era lo que posiblemente el pudiera querer. Instintivamente, su mano fue a su estómago, tomando protectivamente el bulto imperceptible que era su hijo. "¿Diga?"

"Esta es la oficina del Dr. Snow. Es de gran importancia que venga a hablar con nosotros lo más pronto posible."

~0~

 **Domingo**

Edward tarareó calladamente para el mientras que volteaba las panquecas en la plancha. Las pinchó con la espátula, sonriendo cuando ellas cumplieron sus estándares de perfección comestible. Estaban perfectamente redondas y crujientes, con ese delicioso color marron con burbujas, y bodes blancos.

Una pequeña mano apareció de la nada, quitando una del plato al lado de la estufa y Edward se volteó a regañar al ladronzuelo. "Alice, no es tiempo de desayunar todavía."

"Pggt. Estoy embarazada. En cualquier momento que pueda comer el desayuno, es la hora del desayuno." La chica de su hermana, meneó las cejas de manera juguetona masticando su premio delicadamente. Ella lanzó la cabeza hacia un lado de manera curiosa "¿Qué hay en esta panqueca?"

"Esas son panquecas de jengibre," Edward le explicó. "Rosalie dijo que te habías sentido con nauseas. Se supone que deben ayudar."

Alice le dio una mirada un poco culpable por encima de su panqueca. Ella miró por encima de su hombro y luego se inclinó de manera conspiradora. "De hecho, las nauseas matutinas no están tan mal. Sólo dejo que Rose piense que son peores de lo que son porque ella se pone toda tierna tratando de cuidarme."

"Malcriada," Edward la acusó-

Alice se vio más orgullosa que otra cosa. "Sólo no le digas," Alice le ordenó, quitándole una pieza de tocino de otra plato cerca de la estufa.

"Oh, no le diré nada," Otra voz vino de la entrada de la cocina. Alice saltó, girando para encontrar a Carlise recostado de la puerta viéndose divertido. "Eso de hecho es algo clásico. Y astuto. Muy astuto," el la reagañó, atrayendo a Alice a uno de sus brazos mientras le besaba la frente.

"Astuto es mi segundo nombre," Alice se rió, abrazando a Carlisle antes de ir al refrigerador a buscar algo de jugo.

Esme y Rosalie bajaron unos minutos después. Besos matutinos y abrazos fueron distribuidos, y Rosalie se sentó al lado de Alice. "¿Cómo te sientes hoy cariño?"

"Bien," le dijo Alice lentamente, como que si aún no estuviera bien segura – como que si pudiera estár en lo más mínimo enferma. Edwar estaba agradecido de tener la espalda hacia Rosalie, porque así se perdió su rodada de ojos. "Edward me hizo panquecas de jengibre. Están realmente buenas en realidad."

"Dejémostelo a ti para saber una recete como esa," Rosalie le sonrio a Edward mientras que este se sentaba. "¿Qué? Hiciste una reseña de algún restaurante que se especializa en atender mujeres embarazadas.

"No es una receta complicada Rosalie – sólo mezcla para panquecas con un poco de jengibre rayado," Edwar le dijo, dándole una mirada un poco condescendiente. "Además, si un restaurante como ese existe – que en realidad no, porque, seamos honestos, los antojos de las mujeres embarazadas cubren un amplio rango - ¿por qué me enviarían a mi a hacer una reseña como esa? No se si lo has notado, pero yo no puedo salir embarazado."

"Mis antojos no son tan malos," Alice rezongó.

"No estás en tu segundo trimestre querida," Esme se unió a la conversación, sonriendo a sus hijos. "¿Recuerdan Tanya? Ella decía que siempre anda antojada de langosta," Se miró de pronto pensativa. "Pero creo que ella estaba fingiendo con ese antojo en particular…"

Las cejas de Alice se dispararon hacia arriba, con una mirada maquinante viniendo sobre toda su cara y Carlisle tuvo que sofocar una sonrisa. "Que astuta," dijo el, mirando a Alice con una ceja alzada. Ella se sonrojó al ser capturada conspirando, pero por suerte para ella, un teléfono empezó a sonar en la distancia distrayendo a Rosalie, previendo que viera el intercambio entre su padre y su amante.

"Ese es tu teléfono," le indicó a Alice reconociendo el timbre. "Yo iré a buscarlo."

Tan pronto como Rosalie se había ido, Alice se sentó más cómodamente en su silla, sonriendo muy satisfecha a Carlisle y Edward sobre su vaso de jugo de naranja.

Sin embargo la atmósfera ligera fue rota cuando Rosalie volvía a la cocina con una expresión preocupada sobre su rostro. "No entiendo ¿Hay algo que está mal?" ella escucho por un momento, luego miró a Alice y le dio al botón de mudo en el celular. "Es la oficina del Dr. Snow," le dijo a Alice, con un borde duro en su voz. "Ellos quieren vernos mañana mismo."

~0~

 **Lunes**

Extrañamente era Jasper el que estaba caminando de un lado a otro mientras esperaba con Bella en una oficina cómoda. Las placas de identificación decían que la oficina pertenecía a un Dr. Parenti. Y sinceramente todo esto estaba haciendo que Jasper se pusiera muy nervioso.

Bella se sentía enferma del estómago – pero eso no era nada nuevo. Ella salvaba su pánico para cuando sea que el Dr. Snow finalmente llegara.

"Jasper," Bella se quejó cuando no pudo soportar más la nerviosa energía de su amigo, "Estás haciendo que me maree"

"Lo siento dulzura," el se disculpó, sentándose instantáneamente. "Pero ¿cómo puedes estar tan calmada?"

Ella suspiró. "El Dr. Snow es un especialista en fertilidad. Si hubiera algo mal con mi embarazo no me estaría llamando el, sería mi doctor normal. Así que, séalo que sea… Puedo manejarlo, estoy segura." Pasó sus manos por si aún plano estómago. "Mientras que el bebé esté bien, es todo lo que me importa."

Justo entonces, escucharon el sonido apagado de una mujer gritando cerca de ellos. Quien quiera que fuera sonaba realmente molesta. Por alguna razón que Bella no pudo entender, el sonido se le hacía vagamente familiar. Ella y Jasper se miraron el uno al otro, curiosos por lo que estaba pasando. Por suerte, o tal vez, lamentablemente, no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para enterarse.

El Dr. Snow, hablando despacio y en un tono de disculpa bastante pronunciado, les explicó que el día en el que Bella había sido inseminada, había habido otra mujer joven en la clínica. Dijo que la misma enfermera había recogido ambas muestras de semen. Debido que la clínica a menudo trata con donadores anónimos las muestras sólo llevaban números y no el nombre del hombre. Fue sólo cuando ella estaba poniéndose al día con el papeleo, más de una semana después, que la enfermera – una Lauren Mallory - se había dado cuenta que había cambiado las muestras de forma accidental. Y le había llevado todas estas semanas para reunir el valor que necesitaba para admitir su error.

"Yo no…" Bella se tropezó con las palabras sintiéndose algo mareada. "Pero… quien…"

Ella no parecía capaz de formular las palabras. Sentía una especie de violación, sabiendo que su bebé era parte ella y parte algún extraño. Enfado y horror le vinieron de manera muy fuerte en iguales intervalos.

"El… donador de hecho está aquí. El y la otra paciente, con su compañera. Les gustaría conocerlos si ustedes quieren," dijo el Dr. Snow.

"El otro donador," Jasper comenzó, mirando feo al doctor mientras que frotaba los hombres de Bella calmándola, "¿Él tiene una especie de cabello rojizo? ¿Estaba tratando de ayudar a la pareja de su hermana?"

El Dr. Snow asintió viéndose un poco esperanzado. "¿Se conocen?"

"No," Jasper espetó. Luego se fue al lado de Bella mirándola a los ojos en un tono muchísimo más amable le comentó. "Hablé con él, creo, cuando estaba esperando. Es de hecho bastante hermoso Bella. Y un tipo realmente amable."

"¿Un tipo realmente amable?" Bella repitió como atontada. De pronto ella estaba furiosa.¡¿Un tipo realmente amable?! ¿Tú crees que voy a estar bien sólo por que el es un tipo amable?"

"Shh," Jasper la aplacó, frotando sus manos entre las de él. "Cielo, realmente no se que decir en estos momentos ¿de acuerdo? No se que quieras hacer pero…" miró al doctor con duda, "Yo quiero conocerlos… usted sabe. Quien quiera que tiene mi…" el gesticuló desesperadamente.

"Por su puesto," el Dr. Snow asintió, "Puedo llevarlo en estos momentos." El miró a Bella entonces, "¿señorita Swan?"

Bella respire profundamente tratando de calmar sus emociones fuera de control. "¿Está la enfermera Mallory disponible para hablar?" preguntó obscuramente.

Ante eso el Dr. Snow titubeó. "Ella ha sido despedida, por su puesto. Cualquier información que podamos darle…"

Bella movió su mano cortándolo. "Ncesito pensar con respecto a eso, pero sí, quiero conocer a los otros."

"Por su puesto," Dr. Snow dijo nuevamente. "Por aquí."

Los guió por el pasillo a su oficina que era mucho más grande que la del Dr. Parenti.

La primera cosa que Bella vió fue un choque de magnífico color bronce en una cabeza que estaba conectado a una cara que habría hecho a la misma Afrodita llorar de pura envidia. Sí, si este tipo hubiera protagonizado en un gran mito griego, habría sido completamente jodido por todos los dioses. Bella había oído antes el término atontada antes, pero nunca le había sido aplicado directamente a ella.

Ella podría haberse sentido un poco como una idiota pero el parecía igualmente congelado.

El momento fue roto por un grito estridente. "Tienes _que_ estar bromeándome. _¿TÚ?_ "

La cabeza de Bella se fue hacia un lado rápidamente, sus ojos poniéndose grandotes cuando finalmente vió a las otras dos personas en el cuarto. Una era pequeña, muy linda mujer con su cabello negro azabache. Ella estaba metida debajo de la mujer más escultural – quizás la única persona que pudiera haber emparejado con el hombre del cabello broncino en belleza. Desafortunadamente, a diferencia del semidios, Bella sabía muy bien quien era la rubia. Su boca debió haber caído directamente al suelo.

"¿Rosalie Hale?" Jasper preguntó incrédulamente. Luego el miró entre el hombre, Rosalie y Alice, totalmente confundido. "Pero… wow, perfecto, no ví venir esa."

"¿Rose?" El hombre del cabello broncíneo preguntó. "¿Los conoces?"

"¿ _Conocerlos_? ¿podría ponerse este día peor?" Ella gritó dramáticamente.

"¡Rose!" La pequeña mujer con el cabello negro la regañó. Ella se veía bastante estresada pero no pensaba que la rudeza de Rosalie para con estas personas estuviera justificada.

"Esa," dijo enfurecida, "Es Isabella Swan."

Reconocimieno cruzó por la caras de los otros instantáneamente. La mujer parecía sorprendida. El hombre se volvió hacia Bella mirándola feo automáticamente.

Antes que Bella pudiera pudiera responderles, Jasper se le adelantó nuevamente. "Este es difícilmente el tiempo o el lugar para _esa_ discusión," les dijo con un aire de finalidad. "Me parece a mi que tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir,"dicho eso miró a la mujer pequeña y puso una sonrisa de disculpa. "Soy Jasper Whitlock."

"Alice Hale," ella le dijo, tomando la mano que el le ofrecía y estrechándola.

"No sabía que Rosalie estaba casada," El dijo amablemente.

"Nadie sabe eso," Rosalie espetó. "Y, prefiero mantenerlo de esa manera por el momento."

Jasper miró a Rosalie exasperado "¿Podrías calmarte? Cómo dije, hay cosas más importantes que hablar, a parte de tu vida amorosa."

"No eres tú por la que estoy preocupada," Rosalie le contestó de regreso, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a Bella nuevamente.

Para el completo horror de Bella, mientras que abría su boca para defendeserse, nuevamente sintió una oleada de mareo que la golpeó en ese momento y sólo se balanceó sobre sus pies. El hombre del cabello bronce se apresuró a su lado, estabilizándola.

Un ligero corrientazo de energía voló entre ellos mientras que él la guiaba a una silla, y ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, las expresiones duras derritiéndose de sus caras por un segundo.

"¡Edward!" Rosalié siseó.

"¿Qué?" le dijo el defensivamente, apartándose de Bella rápidamente. "Rose, Jesus, no quería que se cayera."

"Eso es genial," su hermana continuó con su seño fruncido. "Seguro, se bueno con ella luego de…"

La ira de Edward estalló. "No se que es lo que quieres de mi," casi le gritó a su hermana. "Mira, Rosalie, eres la única en este desorden que no tiene ningún… componente biológico en juego. Creo que necesitas calmarte."

En el minuto que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, los ojos de Edward se volvieron grandes. "No me refería…" el comenzó, pero Rosalie lo cortó.

"No, como sea, me voy de aquí. Voy a dejar que todos ustedes con un verdadero _biológico_ decir en esta charla, hablen," dijo entre dientes mordazmente.

"¡Rose!" Allice la llamó, pero era muy tarde. Rosalie estaba de pie y fuera del consultorio antes qeu alguno de ellos pudiera detenerla. "Mierda," ella maldijo, bajando su cabeza mientras le salían las lágrimas de los ojos.

Edward suspiró. "Lo siento Alice. Realmente no lo decía en serio. Iré a buscarla."

"No" Alice dijo con fuerza. "Mira, ninguno de nosotros sabe que decir o hacer en estos momentos. Ella necesita un minuto y todos nosotros necesitamos hablar." Ella se sentó derecha nuevamente, quitándose furiosamente las lágrimas de la cara. Bella tuvo el presentimiento que a Alice tampoco le gustaban los cambios de humor que traía el embarazo más de lo que a ella le gustaban.

"¿Te sientes mejor Bella?" Jasper le preguntó calladamente mientras se ponía en cuclillas junto a su silla.

Bella tuvo que reírse. "No. Pero no me voy a desmayar si eso es lo que estás preguntando."

"Ok, es justo," Jasper dijo sombríamente. El se levantó y se apontó a si mismo. "Jasper Whitlock." Señaló a Bella, "Bella Swan." Señaló a Alice. "Alice Hale, y…" el señaló a Edward alzando una ceja preguntándole.

"Edward Cullen," Edward le dijo, apoyándose en la pared y cruzando sus brazos.

Jasper asintió y luego miró al Dr. Snow que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio tratando desesperadamente no retorcer sus manos contra el escritorio ante todo el caos. "Hable con nosotros Doctor. ¿Qué hacemos de ahora en adelante?"

"Bueno," el Dr. Snow empezó, aclarando su garganta. "Por su puesto, encontrarán que lo que pagaron por el tratamiento de fertilización ha sido devuelto a las cuentas de donde vinieron." Bajando su voz y colocando un tono que no asumía nada les dijo. "Si alguna de ustedes decide terminar el embarazo, también nos haremos responsables por esos cargos."

"Tiene toda la razón que lo va a hacer," Edward murmuró obscuramente. "Va a pagar por el mejor doctor que podamos encontrar."

"Espera," Bella dijo rápidamente. "¿Quién dijo algo con respecto a terminar el embarazo?" sus manos volaron instictivamente a su estómago. Por el rabillo de su ojo vió a Alice haciendo el mismo movimiento.

Edward se giró para mirarla con sus cejas fruncidas. "¿Por qué querrías tener el bebé de un extraño?" Le preguntó antes de poder pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

Bella se levantó, mirándolo de frente ceñuda "Este no es el bebé de nadie sino mío," le dijo, envolviendo sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de su cintura.

Ellos se miraron el uno al otro, ambos mirándose incrédulos, pero Edward se dio cuenta que cualquier cosa que dijera en estos momentos probablemente no iba a salirle bien.

Entonces Bella dejó salir un suspiro, "No puedo… Tengo que salir de aquí," murmuró y salió de la oficina, pasando a Edward.

Jasper miró, maldijo suavemente y luego suspiro. Fue al escritorio del Dr. Snow y escribió rápidamente algo en un papel. Caminando a dónde estaba Alice, se lo dio a ella y le apretó la mano, con cara de disculpa. "Tengo que ir detrás de ella. Por favor. Llámame cuando sea, si tenemos que hablar. ¿de acuerdo?"

Alice asintió, sonriendo un poquito sólo para Jasper." Lo haré. Y por favor dile a Bella que mi cuñado no es usualmente un idiota." Le dijo, mirando feo a Edward por énfasis.

Dándole a Edward una mirada cautelosa, Jaspers le asintió a Alice. "Estoy segura que ella estará en contacto una vez que tenga tiempo de procesar tdoo esto." El se irguió y le frunció el seño al Dr. Snor. "Estoy completamente seguro que estaremos en contacto con usted," el dijo bruscamente. Entonces salió por la puerta.

Tan pronto como el se había ido, Edward se sentó pesadamente en la silla que Bella había ocupado. "Mierda" el suspiró bajó su aliento.

"Sip," Alice dijo temblorosamente, "Eso lo resume todo."

~0~

Mientras Jasper condujó a Bella a su casa, le mandó un mensaje a Jacob para que lo apoyara. Jake los encontró en el apartamento de Bella. Ella los necesitaba a ambos, pero Jasper también necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosa por si mismo. El estaba en un diferente bote del que Bella estaba y quería tener las cosas pensadas para cuando Alice llamara.

Así que mientras Jacob le hacía a Bella té, Jasper se aseguró que estaba bien dejarla. Bella siendo Bella entendió que el necesitaba hablar con Peter. Parte de ella deseaba poder estar allí para él, pero su cabeza estaba girando y ella se sentía enferma en muchas maneras. En vez de eso, ella lo abrazó con fuerza y le susurró que lamentaba mucho que esto había pasado. Él sólo le dijo que no había nada por lo cual disculparse.

Jacob se las arregló para hacer que Bella se acostara en su cama, el se acostó con ella abrazándola reconfortablemente mientras que ella simplemente se dejó ir y lloraba desconsolablemente. Lloró recordando el odio en la mirada de Rosalie y la incredulidad en la expresión de Edward, lloró por el horrible sentimiento de violación, que había un componente desconocido en la bella criatura que estaba dentro de ella – esto no era lo que ella había planeado o lo que quería. Lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.

Cuando se levantó nuevamente el cuarto estaba oscuro. Se sentó mirando alrededor y vio una luz que venía desde su sala, salió dando tumbos hasta allá y se sorprendió al encontrar a Jacob todo tirado en el sofá, dormido.

Ella lo despertó, pero en vez de irse, Jacob simplemente la acercó a él, acostándola con él en el sofá, la abrazó fuertemente y le preguntó que quería hacer.

Con toda la honestidad Bella no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer. Ella no sabía si había algo que pudiera hacer en este punto del problema.

Entonces, lentamente y con mucho cuidado, Jacob le dijo, "Sabes… si quisieras empezar de nuevo… nadie te culparía por esa elección, Bells."

"No," Bella le dijo firmemente.

No, nada podía cambiar su mente en ese sentido. Ella amaba a su bebe – profunda y completamente. Ella haría todo lo que pudiera para protegerlo. No, esta era la única cosa de la que estaba segura.

Había sólo una opción real. Ella sólo tenía que esperar lo que Edward Cullen iba a hacer.

~0~

Esa noche Edward se encontró llendo a la casa de Emmett. El no sabía a donde ir, pero en realidad, la razón por la que había escogido ir a donde su hermano nunca la sabría. Emmett no tenía muchas respuestas para el, y tácto no era para nada su fuerte. El sólo se quedó mirándolo fijo con su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como un gran pescado.

Luego de un momento, Emmett se sentó al lado de su hermano y lo palmeó en la espalda. "Míralo de esta manera, hermano. Eres como… el único hombre en el mundo que puede decirle a sus padres que embarazó a una completa extraña… y realmente no fue tu culpa."

"No estás ayudando Emmett," Edward gruñó en sus manos. De alguna manera se irguió, y se pellizco el puente de la nariz mientras trataba de calmarse.

"No se que decirte hermanito," le dijo Emmett con su voz totalmente sincera. "Me refiero… Considerandolo todo, esta chica obviamente quería hacerlo todo por su cuenta. Tu podrías… no sé, simplemente darles la espalda."

Edward se resistió a esa idea, pero realmente no sabía lo que quería escuchar de todos modos. No había ningún botón mágico de borrado que hiciera que toda esta situación estuviera bien.

El precio de este error parecía muy alto

El sabía lo que quería, o mejor dícho, lo que no quería. El quería la misma cosa que siempre había querido – ser un tío no un padre – pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía completamente incorrecto en muchos niveles tan sólo darles la espalda.

No, el estaba bastante seguro que esa era una cosa que no podría hacer.

Edwar había apenas llegado a casa cuando el timbre de su puera sonó, cuando lo abrió no estaba para nada sorprendido de ver a su hermana parada allí, viéndose atípicamente pequeña y perdida.

"Gemelo" le dijo en una voz casi infantil.

Edward estaba casi programado para responder a esa voz. Rosalie nunca lo llababa gemelo a menos que ella estuviera asustada o insegura. Ella estaba definitivamente asustada en estos momentos. Escuchar esa voz le hizo poner a un lado automáticamente todas sus preocupaciones – al menos por el momento. El la abrazó fuerte. "Todo va a estar bien Rosie," El le dijo quedito, porque era lo que ella necesitaba escuchar en estos momentos.

El sólo deseaba que pudiera decir lo mismo para él.

 **A/N: Sólo quiero recordarles nuevamente que todo lo dicho en este capítulo fue hecho y dicho desde la completa sorpresa.**

 **Supongo que muchos de ustedes vieron venir esa sorpresa. ¿cierto?; ya las cosas empiezan a complicarse.**

 **Y en el ánimo de la autora original, voy a realizar esta pregunta, que ella hizo… ¿qué piensan de los antojos? ¿Alguna de ustedes ha estado embarazada? Y si es así ¿qué fue lo más raro que se les antojó?**

 **En mi caso, comida china con pollo frito, me encantaba el arroz primavera, con rollitos y pollo de KFC; loco ¿cierto?**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que han empezado a seguir la historia, de verdad que se** **los agradezc** **o mucho, espero que sea de su agrado, nos vemos pronto.**


	4. Why do we hate Bella Swan?

**No tengo beta así que si alguien está interesado, puede enviarme PM'S, mensajes de humo o lo que sea.**

 **Por lo demás este Fic le pertenece a la bella LyricalKris, que muy amablemente me ha dicho que "have at it" con la traducción.**

 **No me pertenece nada de la serie de Crepúsculo, todos los personajes son de la mente de S. Meyer.**

Why do we hate Bella Swan? / ¿Por qué odiamos a Bella Swan?

"Papá, en serio… esto es sólo una caja de rocas," Bella río divertida.

Su padre se había mudado a Los Angeles del pequeño pueblo de Forks, Washington hacía varios meses. Como Bella, a Charlie realmente no le gustaba el cambio. Pero mientras que el insistía que era bastante feliz estando cerca de su única hija nuevamente, Bella sabía que el echaba de menos la atmósfera lenta y tranquila de Forks. Había sido bastante duro para el, así que Bella trataba de hacer todo lo que podía para hacerle las cosas fáciles. Cómo el no había terminado de desempacar, ella pasaba sus fines de semana tratando de ayudarlo con todo eso de una vez por todas.

La colección de piedras que ella encontró en una caja de zapatos era muy bonita, reflejando muchos colores vibrantes y formas interesantes, pero aún así… eran sólo piedras.

Charlie miró hacia donde estaba ella, desde su lugar donde estaba haciendo su trabajo a medias, sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono rosa. Mirando hacia otro lado rápidamente, viéndose muy interesado de pronto en su tarea. "Esas eran tuyas, de hecho."

Entonces, Bella recordó.

Cuando ella era pequeña y lo visitaba durante el verano, Charlie siempre la llevaba a la playa de La Push para caminar en la costa y luego ver las piscinas que se formaban con la marea y que ella tanto disfrutaba, el nunca le dejaba llevarse nada de la vida marina que encontraban allí, por su puesto. Pero sin embargo, sonreía pacientemente mientras esperaba por ella que normalmente se encontraba buscando piedras que hicieran juego con los colores de la anémonas y las estrellas de mar. Como ella no podía llevarslas a casa con ella en Phoenix él se las guardaba y siempre agregaban más a la colección cada verano.

"Bueno, te diré lo que podemos hacer," le dijo, tratando de esconder sus emociones que tan de pronto la abrumaron, _malditas hormonas_ , "Podríamos usarlas para ponerlas a las plantas. De esa manera puedes tener un poquito de Forks aquí en California."

"Has estado viendo mucho a Martha Stewart, ¿cierto Bells?" le dijo Charlie sin humor en la voz, pero cuando Bella se volteó a mirarlo estaba sonriendo.

Bella puso la caja de piedras a un lado y continuó viendo por las cajas grandes. Ella se dio cuenta que estaba llena de cosas que no eran de Charlie. "Estos son todos mis juguetes… Papá, ¿por qué te guardaste todo esto?"

Su padre se encongió de hombros. "Son todos tuyos, no son míos para regalar o botar. No sabía si querías alguno para… después," le dijo vagamente.

Después… como si en algún momento ella quisera darle sus viejos juguetes a sus hijos.

"De todas formas, ¿por qué no vamos a comprar algo para almorzar? Yo invito por toda tu ayuda," le dijo rápidamente cambiando el tema.

Los viejos hábitos entraron en acción y Bella quería protestar pero ella se detuvo. No hace mucho tiempo Charlie había estado muy enfermo. A través de todo esto – mientras que la preocupación y el terror así como su salud se habían continuando deteriorando – lo más angustiante para Charlie había sido la sensación de impontencia. El era, como su hija, completamente independiente y viéndose incapaz de hacer la más mínima cosa por el mismo lo había frustrado al punto de las lágrimas más de una vez. Había roto el corazón de Bella verlo de esa manera. Y ahora esa sensación de impotencia había dejado su marca en él. "Seguro papá, cualquier cosa que quieras estará genial."

Una vez que Charlie se había ido Bella había puesto su atención nuevamente en las cajas de sus juguetes. Ubicado en medio de animales de peluche, Barbies y un vergonzoso Nuevos Chicos de la Cuadra Jordan (Show de Nickelodeon de los 90), estaba una muñeca clásica hermosísima.

Sintiendose ridícula pero por alguna razón incapaz de evitarlo, Bella sacó la muñeca y la acunó entre sus brazos. Ella la mesió experimentando, tratando de imaginar que era mas pesada y más inquita y cálida.

Tratando de imaginar que era ella.

Una llorona y pequeña criatura arrullable con sus características, con las características de Charlie y Renee, reflejadas en una pequeña cara. Ella se imaginaba con mechones gruesos de cabello caoba…

Ojos verdes.

Bella suspiró cuando una ola de rabia y frustración se vino sobre ella. Puso la muñeca de nuevo en la caja y la cerró un poquito más agresivamente de lo que era necesario.

Su plan original había sido decirle a Charlie acerca del bebe este fin de semana. Como su padre, el estaría preocupado por ella, pero también estaría feliz. Bella con honestidad no podía esperar a ver la sonrisa en su cara cuando se enterara que iba a ser abuelo.

Pero entonces, toda esta semana había pasado y ahora ella no quería decirle a Charlie todavía. No hasta que decidiera que era lo que iba a hacer con todo. Ella ni si quiera había decidido si iba a tomar alguna acción legal en contra de la clínica y había por su puesto siempre otra preocupación más apremiante.

Edward Cullen había estado dejándole mensajes de voz toda la semana.

Sin toda la furia y la molestia fuera de la voz de Edward, podría decirse que era alarmantemente seductora. El había sonado bastante arrepentido en sus mensajes, diciendo que estaba apenado haber iniciado con el pie izquierdo y que él quería hablar con ella lo más pronto posible – cuando ella estuviera lista.

Descontenta y confundida Bella se acostó boca arriba en el piso doblando sus manos sobre el estómago y preguntándose una vez más a cerca de la vida debajo de sus dedos. Cuando pensaba en Edward, con su voz suave y musical y su desconcertantemente bella cara, ella casí podía engañarse a si misma pensando que su bebé compartiendo su ADN no era una mala cosa. El hombre en los mensajes de voz sonaba amable y paciente.

Entonces ella recordaba que era el hermano de Rosalie Hale, su hermano gemelo por lo que Jasper había averiguado por Alice.

Inclusive si no había rencor entre ellos, Bella no creía que ella y Rosalie podrían ser amigas jamás. Ellas eran muy diferentes. Rosalie era una diva y superficial mujer que le daba a Tyra Banks una buena competencia en el departamento de las divas dramáticas.

Pero los hermanos no eran siempre iguales y Bella sabía eso. Ella sabía que no debía juzgar a Edward basada sólo en su hermana. Sin embargo, si Edward era tan drásticamente diferente de su hermana, igual no había manera que el resto de la familia de Rosalie pudiera ser agradable con ella. Rosalie odiaba a Bella, y tenía que admitir que tenía una buena razón para hacerlo.

Así que, para Bella la suave y paciente voz de Edward tenía que ser una treta y no había algo que odiara más que la falsedad de la gente. Ella no confiaba en Edward Cullen a lo que ella podía alejarlo de parecerse a su hermana, y ella no podía ver como él podría confiar en ella dado a lo que Rosalie pensaba que ella había hecho.

Su humor cambió nuevamente y de pronto Bella empezó a sentir lágrimas calientes rodando por sus sienes hasta su cabello. Ella odiaba que cada empción estuviera tan amplificada ahora más que nunca. Era una cosa empezar a llorar en casa sobre pequeñas cosas ridículas como episodios repetidos de scrubs, pero ella no estaba sóla de momento. Ella abrazó a su barriga con fuerza sabiendo que se tenía que componer antes que Charlie volviera.

¿cómo demonios iba a funcionar todo esto?

~0~

"No sé porque esperas algo diferente de ella Edward," Rosalie se mofó mientras que toda la familia estaba sentada en la mesa para el almuerzo. Su madre había cometido el error de preguntarle a Edward si Bella le había devuelto las llamadas y el había tenido que decir que no. "Esa chica no tienen ni un hueso de decencia en todo su cuerpo."

"Rose," Carlisle la amonestó levemente. "Esto ha sido una gran sorpresa para todos nosotros. Estoy al corriente que tienes problemas con ella, pero ¿no puedes tener un poquito de compasión por ella en esta situación? En el esquema de las cosas dos semanas no es mucho tiempo para procesar un evento que afecta la vida. Pensaría que tu de todas las personas pordrías ser un poquito mas empática a eso, dadas las circunstancias."

Por un lado Edward se sentía culpable al añadir más problemas a la mujer. Aunque sus mensajes no eran específicos, ella podría pensar que el o quería convencerla de terminar el embarazo – algo que el se sentía avergonzado de sugerir en primer lugar – o hablar acerca de su presencia en la vida del niño. Pero, cuando el decidió que no podía simplemente dejarlos solos – como ella obviamente quería – el sabía que no podría hacer por ella lo que le había prometido hacer a Rosalie y a Alice.

Cuando Jasper le preguntó antes de que todo esto pasara si sería raro ser el padre y tío del niño, había sido fácil para Edward decir que no era su bebé. Pero el no conocía a Bella. La idea de no poder opinar en la vida de su hijo no sabiendo que clase de madre sería Bella era simplemente impensable para él.

"De acuerdo, estoy perdida," Tanya interrumpió antes que Rosalie pudiera estallar a su padre. "¿Por qué odiamos a Bella Swan?"

"No odiamos a Bella," Edward murmuró, pero Rosalie lo ignoró.

"¿Te acuerdas de Royce King?" ella le preguntó a su cuñada. Tanya asintió lentamente sin duda preguntándose que hacía _ese_ nombre en esta conversación.

Royce King era un actor – un muy guapo, muy encantador, joven actor. En cierto sentido Rosalie le debía a Royce mucho. Ella era muy joven para llegar tan lejos en su carrera como modelo como lo hizo y ella sabía que de no haber sido por la exposición pública que había tenido y si no no fuese porque ella y Royce eran de lo que todo el mundo hablaba no lo hubiera sido tan famosa.

No era siempre buena publicidad – de hecho, _raramente era buena publicidad_. Juntos ella y Royce tenían una reputación por sus fiestas duras y no preocuparse mucho por nada sino por ellos mismos. Hacían que Paris y Nicole lucieran bastante amistosas, vecinos bastante apacibles en comparación.

Para la familia de Rosalie esa relación había sido angustiosa por decir lo menos. La mocosa desagradable que frecuentemente estaba en las revistas de chismes con los titulares no era la Rose que ellos conocían. Había tomado una caída en desgracia y encontrar a Alice nuevamente para volver a poner a Rosalie en el camino correcto privadamente.

Publicidad… bueno, realmente no existe tal cosa como mala publicidad. La cadena Volturi quería crear un programa que fuera competencia directa al de Tyra. La afilada lengua de Rosalie y rápido ingenio la hacía perfecta para la posición de anfitriona. Así que mientras ella había botado a Royce y se calmaba considerablemente, su comportamiento de diva aún vendía bien en televisión.

Tres años atrás Bella había sido una asistente de oficina en el programa _Access Entertainment_ que se grababa en una sección diferente del mismo estudio.

Como parte del trato que ellos elaboraron luego de su separación Royce había tenido instrucciones específicas de entregar un paquete bastante delicado directamente a Rosalie. Él se había encontrado con Bella en su lugar y de acuerdo con él la chica le había dado su palabra que ella le entregaría la cinta directamente a Rosalie. Él le había dicho que era muy importante y muy muy privado – y que si podía confiar en que hiciera esa tarea. Bella le dijo que entendía la naturaleza delicada del paquete y que podía confiar en ella.

Esa noche, como Royce había esperado la cinta fue el reportaje estrella de _Access Entertainment_ , y Bella había sido repentinamente promovida a un puesto de muchísimo más pretigio.

Tanya silvó. "¿Por qué no sabía de esto?"

"Todo pasó justo cuando las niñas nacieron," Rosalie le dijo lentamente. Una mirada de comprensión se vino a la cara de Tanya entonces, ella había tenido complicaciones al final de su embarazo y ambas – ella y las niñas – habían pasado un tiempo en el hospital.

"Yo no me enteré de ello sino mucho después," Emmett le dijo a su esposa, apretando su rodilla en señal de disculpa. "Y para entonces no vi ninguna razón para estresarte por ello; además Rosalie sólo quería olvidar todo eso ¿entiendes?"

Tanya asintió tocando la mano de Emmet para asegurarle que no estaba en problemas. Entonces ella miró a Edward. "¿Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer legalmente?"

Edward sonrió palidamente. "Estoy esperando no tener que llegar a ello. No hay motivo para que dos adultos lógicos puedan llegar a un acuerdo mutuo, inclusive en esta situación.

"Buena suerte" Rosalie se mofó.

"¿Realmente piensas que ella quiera mantener a Edward alejado de su propio hijo?" Esme le preguntó impacientemente. "No estoy diciendo que lo que te hizo ella no estuvo mal en lo absoluto Rosalie, pero eso era trabajo. Esto es algo completamente diferente."

"Jasper es realmente agradable," Alice conribuyó mirando a Rosalie a la cara mientras hablaba, "Y Bella es su mejor amiga. Ella no puede ser tan mala."

"Tu difícilmente conoces a Jasper," Rosalie murmuró, pero su tono no era tan fuerte como antes. Alice se inclinó hacia ella y tomó su mano enlazando sus dedos. Ella sabía que Rosale estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil y ambas situaciones le afectaban profundamente.

Una de las preocupaciones de Rosalie es que Bella hiciera lo mismo que había hecho antes. Después de todo, Rosalie era un símbolo sexual para muchos hombres y ahora Bella sabía que ella tenía una compañera femenina – Algo que Rosalie había podido mantener lejos de la prensa hasta ahora.

No era que ella estaba avergonzada de Alice o que ella quisiera esconder su relación. Rosalie simplemente no quería que Alice fuera arrastrada a su vida pública. Era algo que ellas habían acordado cuando ambas habían empezado a salir años atrás. Rosalie sabía que no podía tener su vida pública separada de la privada por mucho tiempo más, especialmente no luego de que el bebé naciera, pero ella realmente no quería que Bella Swan fuera la que diera la noticia a los medios y ella quería un poquito más de tiempo. Odiaba que la persona que detestaba tanto tuviera otro secreto de ella nuevamente.

"Bueno, sabes que si necesitas un representante estoy aquí para ayudarte," le ofreció Tanya, sacando a Rosalie de su estado melancólico, ella de hecho se iluminó ante esa sugerencia. Tanya era un abogado bastante exitoso. E inclusive si ella no pudiera tomar el caso personalmente, derecho familiar no era su especialidad, ella conocería a alguien que si pudiera.

"Estoy esperando no llegar a ese punto," Edward reiteró.

Su cuñada masticó lentamente. "Necesitas proteger tus derechos Edward. ¿Sabes lo que quieres?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, ¿Vas a ir por una custodia compartida? Y, si quieres poner alguna restricción en lo que decide Bella deberías pensar que restricciones son," Tanya le dijo en un tono casual.

"¿Restricciones?" Edward repitió. El había dejado de comer por completo y se veía bastante pálido.

"Ya sabes, si no quieres que ella saque el bebé fuera del estado o del país sin tu permiso. Cosas como esa."

A parte de Rosalie, que estaba asintiendo con todo lo que era dicho, y las niñas, que estaban muy ocupadas intercambiando zanahorias y palitos de apio para encontrar el conjunto perfecto, el resto de la familia se veía algo incómodo con las preguntas de Tanya. Alice se veía al borde de la molestia. Parecía tan injusto. Jasper no había sido sino comprensivo con toda esta experiencia amarga. El no estaba haciendo ninguna demanda y no mostraba ninguna indicación que si quiera estaba pensando en esa dirección.

"Yo no… Yo no tenía…," Edward tartamudeó. Se veía tan perdido y abrumado que hubiera sido cómico en otras circunstancias. Edward era siempre tan cuidadosamente controlado.

"Bueno,"Alice dijo suavente, "Aún hay bastante tiempo."

Tomando la interrupción de Alice como una oportunidad Emmett sonrió he izo lo que hacía mejor – cambió el tema. "Así que dinos de este sujeto Jasper."

Alice se iluminó considerablemente inclusive cuando el ceño de Rosalie se pronunció aún más. "Me gusta él. Mucho."

"Deberías escucharlos," intervino Rosalie, su voz dando a conocer su molestia. "Pensarías que se conocen de años."

"Pero eso es algo bueno, ¿cierto?" Esme dijo gentilmente.

"Creo qu es algo bueno," le confirmó Alice, fijando su mirada en Rosalie con una expresión que le indicaba que iban a hablar del tema luego – un rato largo. Rosalie no dijo nada, pero cruzó sus brazos defensivamente. "Más allá de toda esta situación, él es bastante divertido. ¿Sabías que de hecho fue a buscar ropa de maternidad de mi talla que no tuvieran muchos volantes?"

Las cejas de Emmett se alzaron. "¿Sabe en donde comprar ropa de maternidad?"

Alice asintión de manera animada. "Sabe en donde comprar lo que sea que te puedas imaginar. Deberías verlo Emmett. No puedo describir su guardaropa, es una mezcla extraña de casual, poeta abatido y… no se pirata," ella rió. "Debería verse horrible, pero de alguna manera, en él… funciona."

"¿Estás segura que ustedes no fueron separados al nacer?" Emmett se rió. Luego auyó cuando Tanya le dio con un codo duro. "¿Qué?"

El resto de la familia solo sacudió su cabeza.

Un poco más tarde esa misma tarde Carlisle buscó a Edward que había desaparecido en un punto luego del almuerzo. Encontró a su hijo en su cuarto.

No era técnicamente el cuarto de Edward por su puesto. Desde que la familia se había mudado a Los Angeles principalmente para estar cerca de Rosalie, ninguno de los niños Cullen habían sido criados allí. Edward nunca había vivido en esa casa, pero cuando Esme y Carlisle habían comprado la casa, se aseguraron que tuviera suficientes habitaciones para que todos sus hijos tuvieran su propio espacio y luego algo más. Por lo tanto, cuando sea que Edward visitara, ese cuarto era de él.

Edward se veía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba acostado en su cama, sus brazos sobre sus ojos, pero Carlisle podía notar que su hijo no estaba durmiendo. El se sentó en la ventana y simplemente esperó, sabiendo que Edward le hablaría sólo cuando estuviera listo para hablar, y el estaría allí para prestarle todo el apoyo hasta entonces.

Luego de lo que pareció un largo tiempo a ambos hombres, Edward finalmente habló. "Quierro creer que estoy haciendo lo correcto – insistiendo en estar involucrado en la vida de este niño."

Carlisle tomó en consideración esto por tanto tiempo que Edward movió si brazo para ver si su padre estaba aún allí. El suspiró. "No puedo contestar esa pregunta por ti Edward."

"Nunca he creido que hay un estándar establecido para lo que un niño debe tener. He visto buenas personas venir de hogares de un solo padre, padres del mismo sexo, siendo criados por sus abuelos… así como he visto gente problemática venir de esas mismas situaciones," Carlisle reflexionó profundamente. Como psicólogo de niños, él había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar en este tema en particular.

"Pero me parece a mi que la gran diferencia es el amor. Muchos de los niños que iban a mi oficina… uno o los dos padres los resentían de alguna manera. Criar a un niño es increíblemente difícil y frustrante en algunos momentos." El sonrió afectuosamente y le alzó una ceja a Edward. "Piensa en las rabietas de tu hermana. O cuantas veces encontramos a tu hermano en lo más alto de un árbol muy grande. O tú… cuando te reusabas a hablar con nosotros durante días, a los _cuatro_ , eso fue… más allá de enloquecedor."

Edward no pudo evitar reírse ante eso.

La sonrisa de Carlisle se tornó seria. "Por su puesto, para mí siempre valía la pena. No hubiera cambiado a ninguno de ustedes por nada, ni si quiera en sus peores días. Ni si quiera cuando _coordinaban_ sus peores días. Para algunos pudiera parecer una experiencia completamente ungrata. Cuando eso pasa el niño indudablemente sabe que es una carga en vez de un regalo, y las repercusiones de eso pueden ser devastadoras."

"Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que depende en lo que tengas pensado." Carlisle miró a su hijo fijamente, sabiendo que necesitaba escuchar estas cosas antes que fuera muy tarde. "Se que tener un hijo no era lo que querías. Pero si escojes estar en la vida de este niño, entonces tienes que saber que es un compromiso de por vida. Y, no puedo decirte lo que va a pasar con Bella, pero tomando esta decisión quiere decir que vas a tener que lidiar con ella también. Si ella resulta ser difícil estaras lidiando con ella por 18 años cuando mínimo. ¿Podrías soportar eso y que tu hijo o hija no vea tu frustración? Si no puedes poner atrás el resentimiento que toda esta situación se te presentó sin que seas el culpable, si no puedes honesta y realmente amar a ese niño o niña que no ayudaste a crear… entonces quizás sería mejor que dejaras a Bella y al bebé sólos.

"No puedo hacer eso," Edward susurró, su voz pequeña y abrumada. El entendió lo que su padre estaba diciendo, en las últimas dos semanas no había realmente internalizado que estaba hablando de un ser de carne y hueso – otra vida que estaría parcialmente bajo su responsabilidad para criar, enseñar y proteger. La idea de un bebé parecía abstracta hasta que Tanya había empezado a usar las palabras como custodia compartida.

Se sentía… alarmantemente vacío cuando pensaba en el bebé. No tenía ningún cariño hacia eso. Cuando Tanya estaba embarazada el recordaba un alegre sentimiento de anticipación. Él adoraba a sus bellas sobrimas, inclusive antes de que nacieran.

Pero el realmente no podía decir que sentía algo por ese bebe porque él nunca lo sentiría o quizás por que él no sentía nada por su madre. Luego de todo, Katrina e Irina eran las hijas de su hermano. Parte de la alegría de Edward creció con la alegría de Emmett. El no tenía ninguna conección con Bella para que el sentimiento de amor creciera. Justo ahora, su hijo era vagamente un bebé, era una masa infome de sangre y tejido que el no podía ver. Por lo menos, él asumía que no podía ver… Alice no estaba mostrando barriga aún y ella era un poco más pequeña que Bella.

Quizás era como decía el dicho. Las mujeres se convierten en madres cuando están embarazadas, los hombres se convierten en padres cuando ven a su bebé. Quizás él amaría a su bebé instantáneamente.

Pero ¿y si no podía?

Sin embargo, Edward no se podía imaginar dejando a Bella ir. Cuando el había aceptado ayudar a Rosalie y a Alice, él no había tomado la responsabilidad de traer un niño a este mundo a la ligera. Él nunca tendría un hijo con alguien en el que no confiara. Él confiaba en su hermana, por su puesto. El confiaba en Alice. Él había conocido a Alice durante casi toda su vida y sabía que haría una madre fantástica.

Más allá de su familia había muy pocas personas en las que Edwar confiaba.

Ahora, ese sentido de responsabilidad y todas las reservas que había tenido acerca de traer una nueva vida a este mundo volvían. Edward simplemente no era uno de los que eludían las responsabilidades. El no tenía manera de saber si Bella criaría a este niño en una manera que él estuviera de acuerdo. Él no tenía manera de saber si ella era uno de esos monstruos – como esos padres cuyos niños terminaban en la oficina de su padre.

No, el no se podía imaginar dejar la vida como estaba, ni si quiera remotamente, responsable de crear y estando por fuera en el abismo.l

Por unos momentos, Carlisle no dijo nada. Luego se levanto, asegurándose que Edward lo estaba viendo antes de hablar. "Edward, tienes mucho amor en ti. No tengo dudas que harías un padre excelente, si es eso lo que quieres ser. Creo que… un buen padre sabe que hacer lo mejor para su hijo no es necesariamente hacer lo que es más fácil para ellos.

El le dión unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hijo ofreciéndole la seguridad que podía. "Alice está en lo correcto. Hay mucho tiempo antes que las decisiones difíciles tengan que ser hechas. Con optimismo, Bella te llamará y allí podrás ver en que situación te encuentras entonces."

~0~

Era martes y Bella no había llamado. Allí fue cuando Edward decidió probar una táctica diferente. Logró que Rosalie lo dejara entrar en el estudio y luego el se fue en busca de Bella en las bulliciosas oficinas de _Access Entertaiment._

La encontró en un set de entrevistas, siguiendo a la mujer con un exageradamente curvado cabello rojo alrededor con un portapapeles.

Ambas se detuvieron en el acto cuando vieron a Edward. La peliroja puso una sonrisa que Edward reconoció. La obtenía frecuentemente cuando estaba con Rosalie en la calle porque mucha gente automáticamente asumía que el era una estrella de cine o un modelo.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron en sorpresa, pero entonces estaba ceñuda.

"Hola, ¿estás buscando a alguien?" la peliroja le preguntó en una voz de bebé de tono alto. La chica debería estar haciendo voces de caricaturas.

"De hecho, estaba buscando a Bella," le dijo

Casi instantáneamente la sonrisa de la peliroja se cayó. Se giró rápidamente a Bella. "Sabes que las visitas personales no están permitidas en el set," Ella casi gruñó.

"Él no estaba invitado, Señorita Glenn," Bella le dijo a través de sus dientes, mirando a Edward de una manera muy fea y seria.

"Claro, tú eres Victoria Glenn," Edward dijo suavemente ofreciéndole su mano. Obviamente tomada por sorpresa y un poquito alagada, Victoria la tomó. "Ella tiene razón, me disculpo. Esta es completamente una visita de sorpresa." Sus ojos encontraron a los de Bella nuevamente. "Vine a ver si podíamos hablar. ¿Quizás mientras almorzamos?" los ojos de Edward se volvieron a Victoria. "A menos que estén ocupadas por su puesto."

"Es un mal momento Edward." Bella espetó

Los ojos de Victoria se estrecharon como una serpiente mirando entre ellos dos, dándose cuenta de la atmósfera tensa entre ellos dos. Este de seguro no era amigo de Bella. Entonces ella puso una amplia sonrisa en su rostro – su distintivo look felino de predadora "No Bella", le dijo su voz apestando de falsa dulzura. Su aliento capaz olía como algondón de azúcar en ese momento – todo azúcar hilado y aire caliente. "Vé adelante. Yo tengo esto."

La boca de Bella se abrío en sorpresa y empezó a protestar, pero Victoria no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía, diciéndolo que se fuera a un 'muy merecido' descanso.

Viendo que no iba a ganar esta batalla, Bella buscó su cartera y caminó lejos de Edward lo más rápido que pudo. Por su puesto, el pudo mantenerle el paso fácilmente, sus largas piernas igualaban su paso mientras que caminaba al lado de ella.

Ella esperó hasta que estuvieron fuera antes de si quiera reconocer su presencia. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Edward tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar gritarle. Cuando estaba seguro que estaba en control de su temperamento le sonrió. "Lo siento. Se que no debería haber vendio sin avisarte, es que no has respondido a ninguna de mis llamadas."

"Eso es probablemente porque no quiero hablar contigo," Bella le respondió.

Mordiendo su molestia nuevamente, Edward trató nuevametne. "No te culpo," le dijo honestamente.

Eso tomó a Bella indefenso. Ella le entrecerró los ojos y el suspiró. "Mira Bella, se que no empezamos bien las cosas…"

"Sí," ella se mofó. "Eso tiende a pasar cuando sugieres que debería librarme de mi bebé."

Una ola de culpa se extendió por Edward y luego frunció el ceño. "Estoy verdaderamente apenado por mi suposición y lo lamento. Se que eso fue insensible. ¿Puedes entender que estaba sorprendido por la situación?"

Ella lo miró fijamente buscando en sus ojos pero no pudo ver nada más que sinceridad en ellos. La atmósfera entre ellos pareció cambiar abruptamente. En vez de cargada como molestos rayos y truenos, había una especie de estática en el aire alrededor de ellos. Tenía la sensación que estaba parada en el océano de la cintura para abajo, mientras que las olas intentaban empujarlos gentilmente a la orilla – el uno hacia el otro. La cara de Bella parecía suavizarse por minutos incapaz de mantener la rabia luego de sus palabras y a través de la confusa sensación no familiar que estaba sintiendo. "Puedo entender eso," ella le dijo finalmente a regañadientes.

Edward se relajó visiblemente. "¿Me dejarías llevarte a almorzar? Conozco varios lugares geniales cerca," el ofreció.

A Bella no le gustaba que una parte olvidada de ella pareciera brincar ante ese pensamiento – como que si fuera una adolescente que justo fue invitada a salir por el rey de la fiesta de fin de curso. Y ella estaba irracionalmente molesta por su sutil jactancia. Por Jasper, ella sabía que el era un crítico de comida y sin duda conocía todos los mejores lugares para comer en la ciudad.

Por puro principio las personas en el mundo donde trabajaba Bella se suponía que debían odiar a los críticos. Ella solo necesitaba seguir recordándose eso. "¿por qué?" le preguntó demandantemente.

El parecía perplejo. "Estaba esperando que pudiéramos hablar… con respecto al bebé."

"Mi bebé no es de tu incumbencia," Bella espetó, contenta de que la rabia estaba regresando por su propia voluntad ahora.

Edward se le quedó mirando incrédulo. "¿Cómo puedesdecir eso? No es sólo tu bebé."

"No quedé embarazada en una relación casual de una noche ¿de acuerdo? Soy responsable, yo escogí tener este bebé, tu no," ella le insistió tercamente.

"Mira," Edward le dijo, presionando el puente de su nariz tratando de mantener su temperamente bajo control. "Estoy tratando de ser amable. Ninguno de los dos pedimos estar en esta situación. Entiendo eso. Pero el punto es que tu estás llevando mi hijo. No me voy a ir. Y si tratas de mantenerme lejos de él, _voy a_ llamar a mi abogado."

Toda la cara de Bella se puso roja con indignación y ella abrió su boca para gritarle, pero el fue más rápido.

"Bella _no quiero_ hacer eso," le dijo en esa voz suave y sincera de sus mensajes de voz. Añadido con sus ojos – profundos y completamente serios – era difícil no creerle. "Se que esto no era lo que querías, pero es lo que tienes. ¿Podemos intentar ser amigos primero?"

Ella aún lo estaba viendo feo, mirándolo como si estuviera pensando en un apodo malicioso para bautizarlo. Pero entonces su labio inferior estaba temblando y ella se volteó rápidamente.

"¿Estás llorando?" le preguntó horrorizado cuando ella subió su mano para secar sus ojos. Ella podría ser bastante molesta en muchos niveles, pero él no quería hacerla llorar. Le sorprendió como esto hacía que su corazón se torciera de angustia.

"No," ella insistió. "El bebé obviamente no puede distinguir rabia de tristeza," Ella murmuró obscuramente.

El se le quedó mirando y su boca se crispó en las esquinas – arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo – como que si no se pudiera decidir si estaba bien reírse. Bella lo miró a los ojos y vio las emociones en conflicto en su cara entonces ella dejó escapar una suave risita.

Sollozando las últimas lágrimas, Bella tomó un respiro profundo, tratando de ver la lógica en toda esta situación de mierda. "Tienes razón," ella admitió suavemente. "Lo siento."

"No necesitas disculparte," le dijo Edward, su voz y ojos suavizándose mientras la miraba. El parecía bastante sincero.

"No, claro que tengo. No es necesario que haga esta situación más difícil de lo que ya es. He estado actuando como que si me hubieras hecho esto apropósito." Ella frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta en retrospectiva que había sido bastante injusta. Esta situación tenía que ser bastante difícil para él.

Ellos hicieron silencio por otro momento, viéndose el uno al otro con curiosidad, como que si estuvieran buscando signos de falsedad en el otro, o alguna trampa. "¿Me dejarías llevarte a almorzar?" Edward le preguntó con precaución. "¿Quizás para conocernos un poco?"

Nuevamente, Bella tomó un un respiro profundo, calmándose tratando se sacudirse la urgencia inmediata de decir no. "Sí, pero yo escogo el lugar."

Edward abrió su boca para protestar – él era bastante peculiar con respecto a la comida y él lo sabía – pero entonces captó la mirada desafiante en los ojos de ella. Era una prueba se dio cuenta. Ella obviamente sabía que la comida era un punto de control para él.

El no pudo hacer otra cosa sino admirarla en ese momento. Para su estatura pequeña, ella era obviamente una persona dura. Se encontró sonriéndole antes de darse cuenta. "De acuerdo, señorita Swan" le dijo fácilmente. "Puedo comprometerme."

 **Gracias a todas las personas que han empezado a seguir la historia y la han marcado como favorita, de verdad que se los agradezco mucho, espero que sea de su agrado, nos vemos pronto.**

 **Sus comentarios, PM, favoritos se agradecen, ¿alguna opinión con este capítulo?, no dejen de comentar mis amores, que se que están allí.**

 **Un abrazo a todas y todos, aunque no me digan nada.**


	5. Pho You! ¿Quieres Pho?

**No tengo beta así que si alguien está interesado, puede enviarme PM'S, mensajes de humo o lo que sea.**

 **Por lo demás este Fic le pertenece a la bella LyricalKris, que muy amablemente me ha dicho que "have at it" con la traducción.**

 **Pho, es un plato tradicional de la cocina Vietnamita… traduje de esa manera el título del capítulo, porque realmente no tengo otra manera mejor de hacerlo, de igual manera se va a autoexplicar dentro del mismo.**

 **Espero que lo difruten.**

 **No me pertenece nada de la serie de Crepúsculo, todos los personajes son de la mente de S. Meyer.**

¡Quieres Pho! / Pho you!

Bella empezó a girarse hacia el parquin de los empleados pero se detuvo en el momento en el que Edward le habló. "Mi carro está de este lado," le dijo con un asentimiento de su cabeza y la esperó.

"No sabes para donde quiero ir," le dijo evandiendolo.

"Lo sabría si me lo dijeras," le indicó.

Estaban bailando en un juego de voluntades y Edward tenía que dejar que ella los guiara dándole el control de escoger el restaurante, y dado que él estaba confiando en su instinto en lo que se refería a comida – algo que, como crítico de comida era bastante difícil – lo menos que ella podía hacer es dejarlo conducir. Ella suspiró y le dio un pequeño asentimiento de aceptación. "seguro, está bien,"

Cuando llegaron a su coche, sólo media cuadra de distancia, Bella empezó a reir en serio.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó Edward, divertido por su diversión. Se encontró sonriéndole a ella sin siquiera darse cuenta. El sonido de su risa le complacía de una manera muy curiosa.

"Es sólo que… este es mi coche," ella le explicó.

Sus cejas se arquearon. "¿Conduces un Volvo?" le preguntó mientras le abría la puerta distraídamente.

El gesto no fue pasado por alto y Bella se preguntaba si debería estar molesta o encantada. Ella decidió que estaba molesta y encantada. "Pues, sí" le dijo abruptamente recordando que le había preguntado algo. "Pero en azul."

El se inlinó sobre su puerta por un segundo más de lo necesario, entonces el asintió distraídamente y cerro la puerta antes de caminar a su lado del coche.

"Supongo que eso significa que tienes un buen gusto en coches," Edward le dijo mientras que encendía el motor. Bella robó un vistazo a donde estaba él y se dio cuenta que estaba mirando directamente a fuera y no mirándola a ella. Pero el lado de su boca estaba alzado. "Ahora veamos como eres escogiendo restaurantes." El la miro a expectante

"Sólo entra a la autopista," Bella le dijo vagamente

Por un momento Edward se veía como que si estuviera dispuesto a discutir, pero luego lo dejó ir

"¿Por qué un Volvo?" le preguntó repentinamente. No era porque el silencio era muy incómodo. De hecho el silencio no había sido incómodo para nada. En realidad Bella era demasiado curiosa sobre las cosas que realmente no le parecían lógicas.

Había mucho con respecto a Edward Cullen que no le parecía lógico. Y si él iba a insistir a estar presente, lo menos que podía hacer era satisfacer su curiosodad.

Él la miró antes de volver a colocar sus ojos en el camino. "¿Qué pensabas que manejaba?"

"No lo sé," admitió. "Es sólo que un Volvo no es realmente… un coche para solteros."

"No, supongo que no lo es," Edward estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero tampoco es un carro para mujeres solteras," le dijo.

Bella miró por la ventana abrutamente molesta. "Lo compré cuando decidí que quería tener un bebé," le dijo con un tono duro.

Por el rabito del ojo Edward vió que la postura de Bella estaba tensa. Suspirando internamente, sabiendo que sus defensas estaban nuevametne activas. "Tiene buen balance, tiene bastante potencia mientras es un coche muy bueno y seguro para cuando mis sobrinas están conmigo," le explicó cuidadosamente.

Bella estaba agradecida que estuviera viendo hacia otro lado porque sus cejas saltaron en su cara. "¿Tus sobrinas?"

"Las niñas de mi hermano. Son gemélas idénticas," le dijo y era fácil escuchar cuanto las adoraba por su voz. "Katrina e Irina."

Bella no dijo nada por un momento procesando todo lo que le acababa de decir. Según Jasper, Edward era un tío consumado, contento que sus hermanos tuvieran a sus hijos, pero sin la necesidad de tener ese tipo de responsabilidad el mismo, sin embargo, pensó en sus sobrinas lo suficiente como para comprar un coche con ellas en mente. "Existen muchos gemelos en tu familia," ella murmuró ausente, más para llenar el silencio en la conversación y así poder seguir pensando por su cuenta.

"Sí, pero el gen de los gemelos está por el lado de la madre, así que por lo menos no tienes que preocuparte por eso," Edward dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Casi instantáneamente Bella se erizó. No quería ser recordada que su genética podía afectarla en algún modo.

"Bella…" Edward empezó a decirle, pero ella lo cortó.

"No… no te…," tomando una respiración profunda y luchando por mantener sus emociones a raya. "No estoy lista para hablar de ello sin sentirme molesta, lo estoy intentado; sé que esto no es tu culpa… pero…"

"Seré más cuidadoso," él le prometió. Realmente estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas. "Sólo me gusta el sabor de mi propio pie aparentemente" (1)

Los labios de ella se movieron en una sonrisa. "Sal de la autopista aquí," ella dirigió a Edward.

"¿Me vas a decir a dónde vamos?" Edward le preguntó fácilmente aliviado por el cambio en la conversación.

"Lo puedes ver desde aquí," le dijo, asintiendo hacia el restaurante que ella había elegido. Ahora que estaban cerca se sorprendió de ver que tan hambrienta estaba. Las nauseas matutinas finalmente habían empezado a desaparecer la semana pasada; y ella tenía toda la intención de tomar una comida muy grande, con triple carne.

Mientras Bella hacía todo lo que podía por evitar salivar, Edward estaba tratando de no moverse inconforme en su asiento. Una sospecha horrible se estaba colando en su estómago, junto con una infusión, burbujeante y llenando el aire con pesado hedor a café.

Edward odiaba el café.

Pero no tanto como odiaba el restaurante al que estaban rápidamente hacercandose. "¿Esto es lo que quierse?" le preguntó, tratando de mantener su tono de voz calmado.

Desafortunadamente para él Bella era perceptiva. Ella se había dado cuenta como sus nudillos estaban blancos mientras agarraba el volante. Sus ojos arrugados mientras que sus cejas estaban juntas.

Y su labio inferior estaba haciendo un puchero. Sólo un poco.

Bella tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reírse. Él tenía unos bellos labios, llenos. Serían bastante atractivos en un niño o una niña.

Ella se encontró imaginándoselo en una pequeña cara e instantáneamente estaba molesta otra vez, entonces, ella se alegró que él estuviera horrorizado de pensar en McDonald's. Ella había escogido justo este lugar para molestarlo un poco. "Mi favorito" le dijo entusiastamente.

Aclarando su garganta. "Nunca te hubiera imaginado como una chica que le gustara McDonald's"

"¿Qué hay de malo con McDonald's?" ella le preguntó.

"Nada," le respondió rápidamente.

"Estás mintiendo."

"No, yo…" el dejó la frase en suspenso cuando vio la mirada e n su cara y se dio cuenta que no estaba engañando a nadie. "Es sólo… si vas a ir por una hamburguesa, ¿por qué no comerse una hamburguesa real?"

"Las hamburguesas de McDonald's son reales."

"Las hamburguesas reales no son grises," él contraatacó.

"Dice 100% carne justo en el empaque de cartón," ella le discutió.

"Oh, seguro," se mofó. "La parte que es carne, es 100% carne. Pero inclusive tu tienes que preocuparte que parte de la vaca es."

"Así que no quieres ir a Mc Donald's en otras palabras," Bella concluyó. A pesar de su irritación inicial ella encontró que sus expresiones faciales eran bastante divertidas. Ella no pudo mantenerse molesta con él cuando estaba discutiendo algo tan absurda como partes de vaca de la carne de Mc Donald's.

Edward suspiró mientras que aparcaba el coche en la zona de estacionamiento donde estaba situado el lugar de los arcos dorados. "No, no está bien. Ellos tienen ensaladas ¿cierto? Tiene que ser realmente imposible dañar una ensalada," el murmuró distraídamente, inclusive cuando ellos sabían que eso no era cierto. Él pensó por un momento y decidió safarse por una última vez con un método que ocasionalmente funcionaba con Emmett cuando ellos eran niños. "¿Sabes como hacer hamburguesas de verdad? Red Robins. Eso es una hamburguesa de verdad. Y encima tienes una selección diversa de acompañantes y salsas para escoger y un surtido de papas fritas grandísimo y limonada con fresa… con fresas en él."

"No quiero una hamburguesa," Bella dijo cruzando sus brazos para darle más efecto.

Edward la miró un poco confundido. "¿nugguets de pollo?"

Bella movió su cabeza. Edward la miró alternativamente a ella y al local de comida rápida. Entonces sus cejas se alzaron al cielo. "¿Estás jugando conmigo?" le dijo bruscamente.

"Me gusta Mc Donald's," Bella le contestó cuidadosamente evadiendo la respuesta.

Sospechando aún más, Edward se dio cuenta de la evasión a su pregunta. "Estás jugando conmigo, no hubiéramos manejado todo eso hasta aquí sólo para comer en Mc Donald's, sobretodo cuando hay uno de ellos en cada cuadra."

"Quizás es porque me gusta el servicio de este local en particular"

Ellos se miraron fijamente. Bella viéndolo molesta.

Pero Edward había visto su mirada molesta y esta no era la misma. El miró imperceptiblemente al pequeño centro comercial. Una tienda de licores, una lavandería, comida mexicana… Quizás…

El estómago de Edward dio un vuelco de esperanza, alzándose como un perrito que escuchaba el refrigerador se abría. "¿Quieres Pho?"(2) el adivinó.

Bella no pudo evitarlo. Tan sólo mencionar la palabra sus labios se abrieron en anticipación.

Tomando eso como una buena señal Edward se bajó del carro, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ahora el estaba cerca de salivar también. Pho tenía ese efecto en las personas. "Es una buena elección, es bastante complicado encontrar un sitio en donde hagan mal Pho."

"No te sabría decir. Hay de hecho uno cerca del trabajo, pero este local es en el primero que lo probé," Bella admitió.

Cuando se sentaron en su mesa Bella ordenó agua y un gran tazón de Pho con un plato de pechuga y tendón – triple carne. Edward ordenó el de él con pechuga, tendón y callos, notando que la nariz de Bella se arrugó adorablemente cuando mencionó esa última carne.

La camarera les preguntó si querían algo más. Bella titubeó, queriendo ordenar un entrante de rollos de primavera pero no queriéndose ver como un cerdito. Luego recordó que primero, estaba embarazada y si había algún beneficio adicional en todo esto era que en el embarazo ella podía comer cualquier cosa y combinación que ella quisiera y en la cantidad que ella quisiera y nadie tenía permitido juzgarla por ello. Y segundo, no había absolutamente ninguna razón por la que ella necesitaba, o quisiera, verse bien para Edward Cullen, así que ¿a quién le importaba?.

Con eso arreglado, Bella ordenó los rollos primavera.

"Así que," Ella comenzó, ambos imaginando que era su turno de hablar y tratar de conversar un poco distrayéndose de los maravillosos aromas que estaba amenzando con volverla loca, "¿Qué es la cosa mas rica que has tenido? Para comer, me refiero."

"Puma," Edward le respondió sin pensarlo un segundo.

Bella parpadeó esporádicamente como estando segura que le había escuchado mal. "¿Qué?"

"Sabes, la población del puma en Sur América es bastante grande, así que ellos empezaron a servirlo como platos principales," Edward le dijo a manera de conversación, frotando metódicamente sus palillos el uno contra el otro para alisar cualquier astilla. "Un excepcional filete de Puma es la cosa mas decadente que he tenido en mi boca."

Ella estudió su cara pero estaba bastante abierta y seria. "Tienes que estar bromeando conmigo," Ella dijo mas para si misma que otra cosa.

"Por su puesto que estoy bromeando," Edward le respondió.

Bella dejó salir una respiración que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Ella no era una de esas personas de la PETA(3) que iban a hacer lo que fuera por salvar animales. Obviamente ella era carnívora y todo eso, pero por alguna razón matar a un puma parecía completamente mal.

"El puma es un poco picante. No lo volvería a comer otra vez," Esward continuo inconsciente del monólogo interno de ella.

Por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos la cabeza de Bella se alzó de manera rápida para verlo. Esta vez sin embargo, el se estaba riendo. "Girar la mesa es un juego limpio."

"Es cierto, pero lo que yo hice fue una reacción pasivo agresiva porque estaba molesta. Tu sólo crees que eres gracioso."

La siguiente hora fue sorprendentemente buena. Aunque Bella era normalmente callada ante nuevas personas, ella se encontró abriéndose ante este completo extraño, mientras que bordearan el asunto del bebé su conversación era casi íntima – como que si se conocieran desde hace años. Había algo en la manera seria de mirarla de Edward que hacía que le respondiera sinceramente cualquier pregunta que él le hacía.

Quizás era sólo refrescante. En este día y era, las personas raramente quería de verdad saber que es lo que está pasando en la vida de las otras personas. En Hollywood, ese hábito de preguntar "¿Cómo estás?" cuando realmente no te podía importar menos era inclusive peor. Pero Edward escuchaba como que si ella fuera fascinante. El reía con simpatía cuando ella hablaba de trabajar con Victoria como jefa. Él parecía genuinamente preocupado cuando ella le habló de la larga y horrible enfermedad de Charlie. Era algo, que el decía, temía – sus padres enfermándose. Lógicamente el sabía que eso iba a pasar.

Eventualmente, ellos se encontraron en el bastante serio tema del amor y las relaciones.

"Por su puesto que creo en el amor," Bella contestó la inevitable pregunta que salía cuando alguien escuchaba su punto de vista en lo que se refería a las relaciones. "Sólo no creo que es mágico. Creo que sólo se mete en el medio de todo. Las personas creen que el amor puede funcionar como algún tipo de milagro – que puede ser el pegamento que los mantenga juntos por años. Bueno, realmente no es pegamento. Normalmente es una venda que guía a una persona bastante lógica a no mirar las fallas del otro con las que, en últimas instancias, no pueden vivir. Sólo el amor no es suficiente."

Para su sorpresa, Edward no se veía horrorizado o viéndola con lástima como muchos otros habían hecho. "Hablaste como una mujer que no se ha enamorado ninca," el observó. Su voz sin rastro de ningún tipo de juicio.

"¿Tu sí?"

"No," el admitió. "Pero he visto la… magia," sonriendo ante el término poco serio. "Sabes, mis padres se casaron al salir del liceo. Ahora, inclusive yo hubiera dicho que era una estúpida, estúpida decisión… y en muchos sentidos esa decisión hizo su vida muy dura – pero creo que ellos están más enamorados ahora de lo que estaban anes. Y yo he visto que el amor tiene el poder de salvarte. Mi hermana…" el se cortó. Aunque ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, Rosalie estaba en la lista de las cosas que ninguno de los dos iba a hablar en ese momento. "Bueno… en todo caso. Sí les tomo mucho trabajo duro para mantenerse juntos. Muchas personas no entienden eso. Estás en lo correcto… el amor ciertamente no es todo lo que necesitas.

La conversación llegó a un silencio natural y ambos estuvieron concientes de pronto que se estaban inclinando hacia adelante, brazos en la mesa. Ambos estaban sonriendo en una manera que las personas eran propensas a sonreir cuando encontraban a una persona que tenía una manera de pensar igual a la tuya. Era como un resaltador – con todas las personas en una ciudad tan abarrotada, en todo el mundo, había muy pocas personas semejantes.

Sus pequeñas sonrisas se fueron borrando de a poco, y ambos se sentaron derechos.

No era como que si ellos no quisieran llevarse bien. De hecho en cierto nivel ambos estaban aliviados que fuera así. Si realmente fueran dos personas conociéndose por primera vez sin ninguna complicación – sin el bebé o la situación con Rosalie – ellos hubieran salido de ese almuerzo como amigos, inclusive, si son honestos con ellos mismos, ellos se hubieran ido con un pequeño enamoramiento – el tipo que les hace sonreir con esas sonrisas secretas cuando alguno de ellos pensara que no los estaban viendo.

En vez de esos sentimientos positivos, ambos se fueron más confundidos.

~0~

Esa noche Jasper y Jacob llegaron a su casa sin advertirle. Ella estaba molesta porque sabía que de alguna manera Jasper se había enterado que había hablado con Edward. Y entonces obviamente Jasper había llamado a Jacob por refuerzos. Ellos hacían eso algunas veces, cuando creían que ella debería hablar sobre algo que de alguna manera u otra ella preferiría que no.

Insistentes hijos de puta.

Sin embargo, Jasper llegó con helado – de masa para galletas de chispas de chocolate para ser exactos – así que ella tuvo que dejarlo entrar.

Jacob llevó un frasco gigante de pepinillos. "Muy gracioso Jake," Bella le dijo sin expresión en el rostro mientras que lo dejaba entrar.

"¿Qué? Nunca vas a tener suficientes pepinillos Bells, ellos son como algo establecido," le dijo con una seriedad burlona.

Jasper y Bella se sentraron en el sofá con el helado entre ellos. Jake se sentó en el sillón con sus piernas tiradas sobre uno de los lados. Sabiendo que le molestaría a ella hasta que empezara a hablar. Bella les dijo todo lo que había pasado en el encuentro.

"Me pregunto a que está jugando," dijo Jacob, sonando bastante molesto.

Bella se animó contenta de no ser la única que tuviera sospechas, pero Jasper suspiró. "¿Por qué tiene que estar jugando algún juego? Me parece a mi que el sólo está tratando de conocerte."

"Bueno, yo no quiero conocerlo, no confío en él. No me a…" ella se encontró incapaz de decir que no le agradaba, porque eso no era cierto… por lo menos, ya no. "No confío en que la persona que él me enseñó el día de hoy es realmente él."

"Estoy seguro que lo que viste hoy no es todo lo que es él, cariño. Difícilmente conoces al hombre. ¿Por qué te apresuras en dar un veredicto?" Jasper contraatacó.

"Es que no lo entiendo, en la clínica el me miró como que si estuviera loca por querer quedarme con el bebé. Luego se aparece hoy y está hablando de abogados y de que es también su bebé," Bella dijo frustrada. Ella dejó la cuchara que estaba agarrando en el cartón de helado y envolvió sus brazos en su barriga sintiéndose amenazada.

Jasper suspiró y colocó el helado en otro lado para poder ponerse cerca de ella, puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y Bella se inclinó hacia el. "Cariño, se que estás asustada, pero le estás dando a Edward un momento realmente difícil sobre algo que realmente no es su culpa."

Jasper se mofó. "El debería dejarla tranquila ¿Cómo eso no es su culpa?"

"¿Y si fueras tú?" Jasper le preguntó levantando su cabeza para darle a Jacob una mirada mordaz. "¿Qué pasaría si esto les pasara a Lizzie y a ti? ¿Qué pasaría si una mujer extraña terminara con tu bebé? ¿Serías capaz de irte de la vida de ese niño?"

El otro hombre abrió su boca para discutir pero el se habría quedado corto. Bella cerró sus ojos, recordando las palabras de Jacob del día que le dijo que ella estaba tratando de quedar embarazada… como el habría tenido que decirle que no si ella le hubiera pregutnado. _No creo que pudiera tener un hijo por allí y no ser su padre,_ le había dicho.

¿Qué es lo que Edward quería en últimas instancias? ¿Ser el padre del bebé en un nivel más que biológico?

"Creo que no," Jasper dijo calladamente. "Bella, ¿no crees que sería mucho mejor si tan sólo le dieras una oportunidad? No creo que el sepa que hacer mas de lo que tu sabes."

Bella estaba empezando a sentir lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Tomando una respiración profunda para calmar sus emociones descontroladas. Ella un poco con respecto a frentes calientes golpeando a frentes fríos – el caos que creaba. El sentimiento caliente de rabia ante la injusticia de su situación, que este extraño estuviera forzado en su vida y en la de su bebé, estaba golpeando contra el frío gélido del terror puro. El resultado estaba amenazando con abrumarla con sentimientos inútiles. Ella no quería empezar a llorar, simplemente la frustraba aún mas.

Por que de alguna manera lógica y legal, ella sabía que no tenía un fundamento en el cual basarse. _Si_ Edward iba a luchar por algún tipo de custodia sobre el bebé ella sabía que probablemente la obtendría. Él tenía un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir, tenía derechos biológicos. Esto era lo que ella había querido evitar. Ella no quería que nadie tuviera nada que decir en como criaba a su hijo. Ella no quería estar atada a nadie, haciendo que su vida interfiriera con la de ella.

No estando lista para hablar de sus miedos – desde los insignificantes hasta los simplemente ridículos – Bella luchó en como responder la pregunta de Jasper. "Es difícil para mi confiar en él sabiendo que es el hermano de Rosalie. _Debe_ tener alguna opinión con respecto a todo lo que pasó con Royce King. Y no puedo imaginar que sea positiva, asi que cuando una persona que tiene toda la razón en odiarme me trata tan… amable encuentro eso un poco sospechoso. Y entonces está el hecho que es el hermano de Rosalie en primer lugar. Rosalie Hale Jasper, ¿qué tan diferentes pueden ser si fueron criados por las mismas personas?"

Jasper se rió de manera corta. "Para contestar a tu primera pregutna, puedo decirte por experiencia lo que Edward pudiera estar pensando. Y sabes de sobra como me siento con respecto a Rosalie."

Ambos, Bella y Jacob se rieron. Rosalie había sido el tema de discusión en muchas de sus otras reuniones, Jasper hacía una imitación de ella muy buena donde se la daba de importante.

"Bueno," Jasper continuó, "He tratado de poner mis sentimientos a un lado porque, con toda honestidad, no la conozco. Y ¿cómo mi prejuicio pudiera ayudar en este punto? Me refiero, esta situación es complicada cielo. Piénsalo desde su punto de vista. Ella se siente amenazada e insegura porque el bebé que va a tener su compañera no es de ella ni si quiera por sangre."

"Y, ¿si dejo que lo que pienso de Rosalie afecte lo que pienso de Alice? Me refiero – Alice es la compañera de Rosalie, ¿Qué dice eso con respecto a ella? Inclusive ahora puedo decirte… Estaría perdiéndome de algo. Porque Alice – Ella es increíble. Estoy feliz de haberla conocido. Por su puesto – desearía que la hubiera conocido fuera de esta situación, pero esa no fue la suerte que nos fue dada," le dijo sonriendo tristemente.

"Sí, pero para llegar a ella tienes que lidiar con la Princesa del Hielo del Universo. Pobre Alice," Jacob murmuró cruzando sus brazos.

Jasper se quedó en silencio por un momento. "No la he visto mucho por los momentos. Pero sabes, no creo que su persona pública és como sea ella en casa. Alice me ha dicho muchas historias de Rosalie que nunca hubiera creido. Ella parece ser una buena compañera," el concluyó encogiéndose de hombros

Bella levantó su cabeza mirándolo fijamente con un aire de incredulidad. "Es tan raro escucharte decir eso."

En el camino de las cosas, Jasper era el que más se burlaba del comportamiento de Rosalie en el pasado y presente, y había hecho más de una queja con respecto a ella. Pero entonces las divas eran la perdición de la existencia de cualquier productor, así que él estaba realmente parcializado.

Su mejor amigo suspiró. "Como dije no hay ningún punto en fijarse en mi parcialidad. Si vamos a estar en la vida del otro a largo plazo – y Alice y yo hemos discutido eso; ella me quiere alrededor, al menos – entonces no tienen ningún punto en concentrase en lo que yo pensaba antes de ella. Existe mucho con respecto a ella que no conocemos Bells. No estoy diciendo que ella no es lo que parece – inclusive Alice te puede decir que ella puede ser…" el luchó por sobre escribir su colorida escogencia de palabras inicial, "ella puede ser un poco centrada en ella misma. Pero nadie es sólo una cosa. ¿sabes? Sólo estoy haciendo lo mejor por verla en _todo_ lo que ella es."

"Dios" Bella murmuró, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Jasper nuevamente. "¿Cómo es que estás siendo tan razonable?"

Jasper se rió y le acarició el cabello de manera confortante. "Es por eso que traje a este idiota," le dijo señalando a Jacob.

"Pfffft. Idiota," Jacob le respondió, pero estaba sonriendo. El se miró pensativo por un minuto. "No lo sé Bella, estaba por ofrecerte golpearle en tu nombre," el bromeó, "Pero ahora… quizás debiéramos esperar hasta que el tome algún tipo de acción. No tiene sentido molestarse hasta que no exista de hecho algo por lo cual molestarse ¿cierto?"

"Un día a la vez," Ella le dijo distraídamente.

Una parte de ella estaba casi deseosa por ello. Quería conocer más de Edward, el la intrigaba. Aunque había algo de duda por su parte, por lo menos había algo que decir sobre un hombre que pudo haberse zafado de todo este lío y estar libre de responsabilidad y sin embargo no lo hizo. Ella sabía que estaba siendo irracional con el no dejándole hablar primero y sin embargo el había sido paciente. Ella había visto su irritación cruzar su cara y el hecho que la había reprimido en varias oportunidades. Estaba tratando con todo su ser no antagonizar con ella.

Su mano descansando sobre su barriga. Un día a la vez… Pero ella sabía que esos días estaban numerados.

 **Gracias a todas las personas que han empezado a seguir la historia y la han marcado como favorita, de verdad que se los agradezco mucho, espero que sea de su agrado, nos vemos pronto.**

 **Sus comentarios, PM, favoritos se agradecen, ¿alguna opinión con este capítulo?, no dejen de comentar mis amores, que se que están allí.**

 **Disculpen de verdad el retraso en postear este capítulo, se me ha hecho imposible tenerlo a tiempo, y cuando ya lo tenía no me pude conectar en internet por un tiempo, aunque como tengo varios capítulos bajados a mi pc si pude empezar a traducir, así que espero no tardarme nada con los próximos.**

 **Un abrazo a todas y todos, aunque no me digan nada.**

 **(1)Esa frase se refiere a un modismo americano como diciendo que siempre "mete la pata", le "hace el oso" o en todo caso siempre se está equivocando en las cosas que tiene que decir alrededor de Bella.**

 **(2)PHO es un plato tradicional de la cocina vietnamita basado en lo que se denomina genéricamente una sopa de fideos. Se sirve en un bol con fideos de arroz en un caldo de carne de ternera con pequeños trozos alargados de carne. Las variaciones suelen llevar vísceras tales como tendones, tripas, o carne picada en forma de albóndigas, muslos de pollo, pechugas de pollo, o incluso otros órganos del pollo (corazón, hígado, etc.). El plato se suele adornar con ingredientes tales como cebollinos, cebollas blancas, hojas de coriandro, ngo gai ("culantro"), menta, albahaca, limón o lima, brotes de soja y pimienta. Estos últimos cuatro ingredientes se sirven en un plato separado para que el comensal pueda condimentar a gusto la sopa. Se suelen añadir debido al gusto popular algunas salsas tales como: salsa hoisin, salsa de pescado, y la salsa tailandesa Sriracha. El Phở puede ser servido para desayuno, comida o cena.**

 **(3)Personas por el Trato Ético de los Animales (en inglés las siglas hacen el PETA)**


	6. The Pink and Blue Elephant El elefante

**Por lo demás este Fic le pertenece a la bella LyricalKris, que muy amablemente me ha dicho que "have at it" con la traducción. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Verán que tengo una nueva manera de colocar la forma de los capítulos, eso es gracias a mi nueva beta Guacha… De verdad me ayudas mucho con las correcciones y el estilo, eres una salvavidas…**

 **No me pertenece nada de la serie de Crepúsculo, todos los personajes son de la mente de S. Meyer.**

The Pink and Blue Elephant / El elefante Rosa y Azul.

~0~

 _-Copious._

 _ **-La torre del Conocimiento – Rufus Wainwright: Estoy esperando por el Copious Prize.**_

 _-SoCal._

 _ **-Del revés – Eve6: SoCal es donde mi mente está, pero no es el estado de mi mente.**_

 _-Apropiado. Antidisestablishmentarianism_

 _ **-Casi famoso, Eminem: Fuera de mi antidisestablishmentarianism, tu fastidioso.**_

 _-I'm Amazed. (Estoy sorprendido)_

 _ **-Amazed – Lonestar: Cada pequeña cosa que tú haces, baby, estoy sorprendido por ti.**_

 _-De acuerdo, me rindo. ¡Tú ganas!_

Desde que Edward descubrió que Bella tenía un talento natural para recordar letras de canciones, él había tratado de agarrarla desprevenida. Al principio Bella había estado insegura de si ella quería jugar este juego. Pero entonces, ella se dio cuenta que lo estaba, quizás de manera estúpida, orgullosa de su talento oculto y naturalmente competitiva ella jugó de vuelta.

De pronto el teléfono de Bella desapareció de sus manos.

—¡Oye! —Protestó tratando de alcanzarlo nuevamente. Jasper lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance echando un vistazo a la pantalla. Sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa.

—Bella —él se volteó a sonreírle—. ¿Te estás mandando mensajes con Edward?

Ceñuda Bella le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

—Eres un fisgón ¿lo sabías?

Su amigo se carcajeo y miró nuevamente en el portapapeles que estaba llevando.

—Estabas sonriéndole a tu teléfono —le informó despreocupadamente.

Bella suspiró.

—¿No eres tú el que dice que debo tratar de llevármela bien con él?

Jasper apretó los labios y no respondió, se veía demasiado divertido ante la idea. Bella se erizó de rabia y cruzó sus brazos reclinándose en contra de la pared del cuarto de suministros en el que estaban.

Ocasionalmente Edward hacia fácil que ella olvidara que se suponía que debía mantenerse molesta con él. Claro que ella sabía que no debería estar tratando de aferrarse al disgusto que tenía con él, pero parecía que estaba divagando en un tema que ella no estaba lista para conceder aún.

Inconscientemente su mano se movió a su vientre. Por la vez número un millón ella trató de intentar adivinar que había en la mente de Edward. En teoría ella entendía lo que estaba haciendo. Con lo que ella tenía un problema era con dejar pasar la idea que su bebé era una teoría, un principio. A ella no le importaba un comino los principios cuando se trataba de la vida de su hijo.

Ella nunca dejaría a alguien ser parte de la vida de su bebe siempre que pensara que este era una obligación. La idea que Edward estaba tratando de clamar su paternidad por una confusión en la que ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada era horrenda para ella.

En la opinión de Bella la biología simple no hacía a un padre. Una de sus buenas amigas, Jessica Stanley, a menudo se refería a su padre mordazmente como el donador de semen. Ella había tenido mucho resentimiento por haber sido sometida a ver repetidamente al hombre que le decía, en innumerables ocasiones, que no fue su opción ser su padre. La responsabilidad hizo que el Sr. Stanley se quedara con la mamá de Jessica por los primeros siete años de su vida, sólo para abandonarla por completo luego de eso.

La frustración se precipitó sobre ella nuevamente.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta notando la mirada agria en la cara de su amiga.

—Así que ¿Ese traje es nuevo muñeca? —Le preguntó ligeramente.

—No —le respondió con una sonrisa pequeña. Era verdad, el traje no era nuevo. Sin embargo era uno que tenía en la parte trasera de su closet desde hace tiempo y ella nunca lo había utilizado. Había sido de una o dos tallas más grande para ella, y sólo lo tenía porque se le olvidaba devolverlo. Esa mañana cuando estaba alistándose para el trabajo descubrió que sus pantalones le quedaban muy apretados para su comodidad.

Su descubrimiento la había inspirado a ponerse en frente de su espejo en sólo su ropa interior. Ella se examinó lentamente, poniéndose de perfil.

El bulto que ella había sido capaz de sentir cuando presionaba su mano en el vientre con anterioridad era ahora visible, aunque no por mucho. Con ropa lo suficientemente holgada nadie lo notaría, pero en su estado de desnudez era bastante obvio para Bella. Esa mañana ella había sonreído como una completa idiota. No había mucho de estar embarazada hasta los momentos que ella disfrutara, pero la nueva curva de su cuerpo era, o ella sentía, que la hacía ver inherentemente hermosa.

Impulsivamente ella agarró la mano de Jasper hacia su vientre. Aunque realmente ella no estaba esperando con entusiasmo esa parte del embarazo donde las personas pensaban que su vientre era un juego para acariciar, pero hasta ese punto nadie había tocado ese bulto además de ella.

El silbó y la miró con una gran y entusiasta sonrisa en su cara. Bella le sonrió de vuelta, pero entonces Jasper dijo la cosa equivocada.

—Tú vas a dejar que te lleve a comprar ropa de maternidad pronto, ¿cierto?

La sonrisa de Bella decayó un poco. Tomando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él, empezó a toser para encubrir su decepción.

—Mmm, creo que voy a posponer esa tortura en particular lo más que pueda.

Jasper sonrió divertido, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Probablemente sería mejor que las comprara yo. Quien sabe que te pondrías antes de ir a… —Él hizo una cara bastante temerosa—. A comprar.

—Tengo unos cuantos sacos de papas con los que puedo trabajar en mi vestimenta —ella le amenazó.

—¿Por qué creo que de hecho eres capaz de hacerlo? —Jasper le rodó los ojos y retornó a hacer su trabajo.

Una vez que él se volteó, Bella se permitió nuevamente recostarse sobre la pared, encontrando una caja para sentarse. Ella trato de encasillar la decepción que sintió como hormonal. Pero no, una vez que ella pensó sobre ello tenía que reconocer que estaba realmente decaída por la reacción de Jasper.

Su dicha sobre el embarazo le parecía tan tímida. Con toda la situación con Edward, se sentía como eclipsada. Mientras que no le gustaba que las personas empezaran a adular su vientre distendido con el embarazo, no le hubiera importado que uno de sus amigos cercanos sintiera felicidad por ella. ¿Tal vez un poco de vértigo sobre el bebé?

Ella cerró los ojos brevemente pensado en sus padres. Charlie no la iba a adular, pero le sonreiría abiertamente. Sonreiría porque el pensamiento de un nieto para sentarlo en sus rodillas y consentirlo hasta el cansancio. Él no hubiera pensado ni por un segundo en ropa de maternidad.

Su madre, Renee, probablemente se pusiera un poco sensible. Pero entonces, Renee estaba en Florida, Bella estaba segura que vendría para el nacimiento, pero hasta entonces no esperaba mucho de su madre.

—¿De quién te escondes? —Jasper le preguntó, cortando sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Dios, se distraía con bastante facilidad estos días, ella se preguntó brevemente si este era el cerebro de embarazadas del que escuchaba muy a menudo.

—Bueno, vino a buscar algo en específico, pero por todos los rayos si puedo recordar que era lo que viene a buscar —ella le respondió secamente.

Jasper la estudió con cuidado y se carcajeo.

—¿Sabes ese brillo que querías tanto? Lo tienes, muñeca. Estás muy brillante en esta linda mañana.

Sonrojándose ligeramente, pero complacida, Bella abrió uno de sus ojos a su amigo.

—¿De verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué te estás riendo de mí?

—Porque también tienes bolsas debajo de tus ojos —él se rio—. Es como si tu cuerpo no supiera si sentirse vivo con vértigo o muerto del cansancio.

—Estoy exhausta —Bella admitió—. Y aún me mareo de vez en cuando. ¿Qué tan divertido es eso?

—Todo el cansancio y mareos supuestamente deberían irse en el segundo trimestre ¿cierto? —Le preguntó.

—Supuestamente.

—Bueno, estás casi allí —él la confortó.

Bella cerró nuevamente sus ojos, tratando de mandar fuera su decepción.

—Oficialmente entré en el segundo trimestre hace tres días —ella le dijo lo más desinteresadamente posible. De pronto ella era como una de esas irritantes mujeres que ponían mala cara cuando sus novios no recordaban fechas importantes. Él había estado allí cuando el bebé fue concebido después de todo. Técnicamente hablando, su bebé había sido concebido ese mismo día. ¿Qué tan difícil era eso de recordar?

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento. Bella lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio a la pantalla.

—Mierda —con un gemido de insatisfacción, ella se arrastró para ponerse de pie—. Aparentemente me necesitan con urgencia.

—Esa mujer necesita urgentemente tomar una larga caminata en un muelle corto —Jasper se quejó, adivinando correctamente quien la estaba llamando con urgencia.

Bella le hizo un ruido vago en respuesta y caminó hacia su oficina.

~0~

Esa noche, cuando el trabajo estaba finalmente terminado, Bella casi había llegado al sitio donde su coche estaba estacionado cuando un brazo se envolvió en su cintura tirando de ella hacia atrás. Gritando ella instantáneamente envió su codo hacia atrás justo hacia el estómago de su atacante.

—¡Mierda! ¡Bella! —Jasper jadeó.

Bella se giró con las manos en su boca, para encontrar a Jasper doblado sobre su estómago tratando de acompasar su respiración.

—¡Jesús!, ¡Jasper no tienes idea de cuánto me asustaste!

A pesar del dolor que estaba saliendo de su pecho Jasper se empezó a reír.

—Supongo que me merezco eso —dijo enderezándose—. Te veías bastante distraída; estaba tratando de asustarte.

—Bueno, lo lograste. ¿Qué está mal contigo? ¿No sabes que no deberías asustar a alguien en una delicada condición como la mía? —Ella le golpeó el hombro ligeramente.

Jasper bufando, le dijo.

—Delicada mi trasero —sobando el punto en su pecho donde ella le había golpeado—. Ahora, vamos —él gesticuló hacia su coche.

Bella estuvo a punto de discutir que estaba muy cansada y sólo quería ir a casa, pero su corazón aún estaba acelerado. Aparentemente la adrenalina era mejor que la cafeína que ella no podía beber.

—¿Para dónde vamos? —Le preguntó siguiéndolo.

—Paciencia joven padawan (1) —Jasper la regañó mientras que encendía el coche.

Ellos hablaron del resto de su día en camino a dónde fuera que iban a ir.

—Ella se ha puesto peor últimamente —Jasper comentó.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. Realmente no lo sé. ¿El putismo tiene niveles?

La conversación se interrumpió cuando Bella se dio cuenta finalmente a dónde iban.

—¡Oh! Electric lotus —ella chilló sintiéndose mareada de pronto—. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

Electric Lotus era su restaurante favorito de comida India. El problema era que nadie más en su grupo le gustaba ese tipo de comida. Además era bastante lejos de casa y trabajo como para ir muy seguido.

Jasper resopló.

—Cielo, podré tener un lindo novio, pero aun así tengo el gen masculino que me dice cuando estoy en problemas. Dije o hice algo que te molestó antes. Ahora, no tengo la menor idea de lo que hice, pero estoy seguro que hice algo.

Bella sonrió tímidamente mientras entregaban las llaves al valet parking, pero no dijo nada.

—¿No me vas a decir lo que hice? —Jasper le preguntó mientras entraban al restaurante.

—Realmente no fue tu culpa —ella le aseguró, no queriendo ponerse a decirle como se sentía. Ella pasó la tarde convenciéndose que era ridículo sentirse mal ante el hecho que alguien no se quedara maravillado diciéndole "aaawww" con respecto a su pequeño vientre de embarazada.

Jasper estaba divertido sin embargo, cuando ella ordenó el pollo Jelfrazzi (2). Como regla, Bella normalmente odiaba los pimientos. Sin embargo últimamente el sólo pensar en pimientos cocidos con cebolla, tomates, chiles, especias y curry estaba haciendo que su boca se hiciera agua.

—Pensaba que los pimientos te daban acidez.

—Lo hacen. Pero los quiero —ella se encogió de hombros—. El bebé está obviamente tratando de torturarme.

—Los niños de ahora —Jasper sacudió su cabeza—. Ningún respeto, te lo digo.

La conversación inevitablemente volvió al tema del trabajo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo Bella?

—¿Algo más? —Le dijo alzándole una ceja.

Jasper jugó con la servilleta entre sus dedos, alertando a Bella instantáneamente del hecho que él probablemente le iba a decir algo que a ella no le iba a gustar.

—Bueno, es que no entiendo Hells Bells. Eres una mujer con la que no se puede jugar. Me refiero, golpeaste a un hombre sólo por asustarte…

—¡Oye! Ambos establecimos que eso fue tu culpa —le protestó.

Él sonrió.

—Y Dios sabe que no estás haciéndole la vida fácil a Edward, lo que entiendo por completo —la aplacó rápidamente—. Así que dime, ¿cómo esa misma Bella deja que una mujer como Victoria camine sobre ella?

—Yo no… —Bella se cortó, sabiendo que eso no era realmente cierto—. Ella es mi jefa Jasper. Se supone "Que debo hacer lo que ella diga". No me pagan para que me agrade.

—Sí, ella es tu jefa, pero sólo te trata como basura porque dejas que ella te trate así.

—Eso es de lo que se trata ¿no es así? ¿El pago de tus cuotas? —Bella apuñaló agresivamente su pollo—. Trabajo para una tirana como ella ahora para no tener que volver a hacerlo en alguna otra oportunidad.

Jasper cubrió su cara con una de sus manos.

—Oh Cristo, ¿eso es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?... —Él sacudió su cabeza murmurando para sí mismo—. Debí haberlo sabido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

No queriendo hablar enseguida Jasper removió su comida en el plato, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Bella, ¿sabes que en este punto puedes prácticamente entrar caminando en cualquier cuarto de escritura de cualquier show en la cadena o de cualquier otra cadena? Demonios, probablemente pudieras tener un trabajo en una película si hablaras con la gente correcta.

—No "esto" nuevamente —ella murmuró, pero, como siempre sucedía cuando Jasper traía ese tema a discusión, Bella podía escuchar su completa fe en ella.

—Mira, entiendo que toda la cosa con Royce te hizo. ¿De acuerdo? Pero tú te ganaste tu ascenso. ¿A quién le importa lo que los demás piensen? Es verdad que no todo el mundo tiene lo que se merece. En este mundo la suerte cuenta tanto como el talento y el trabajo duro —él le concedió—. Pero eso no te hace menos digno de tu trabajo.

Bella se mordió el labio y no le respondió. El sólo pensar que podía escaparse de las garras de Victoria era tentador…

—Sólo prométeme que lo pensarás. Ahora —él se sentó más derecho que la forma en la que estaba inclinado sobre la mesa—. El bebé demanda que le den postre.

Su sonrisa parpadeó.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Dime que no es verdad —él la retó.

Bella pretendió suspirar en rendición.

—Sí, es verdad. Niño exigente —ella negó con la cabeza de manera burlona-lúgubre.

~0~

—Explícame algo.

Edward levantó su cabeza sólo para encontrarse a su cuñada deslizándose en el puesto en frente de él. Él miró alrededor para ver si encontraba a su hermano, pero Emmett no estaba en ningún lugar en donde pudiera ser encontrado.

—Te diré algo Tanya, si me explicas como es que me encontraste en este lugar yo te diré lo que sea que quieres saber.

Ella le rodó los ojos y le ordenó un té helado a la mesera que estaba pasando al lado de ellos.

—Sólo te presto atención. Sé que te gusta salir fuera de casa cuando tienes que terminar un artículo. Lo has mencionado nada más como cien veces "El Alcove en Hillhurst tiene wi-fi gratis y la mejor torta en todo el universo conocido". Por lo que me vas a comprar un pedazo de lo que sea eso que estás comiendo —terminó apuntando a su plato.

—Esto —Edward le hizo un gesto con su tenedor—. Es una torta de St. Honore. Es todo lo que es rico en una torta. Mousse de Chocolate, torta de vainilla esponjosa, licor de ron…

—Oh por Dios, detente, voy a empezar a babear —protestó—. Anda y ve a traerme una inmediatamente.

Ella estiró la mano hasta el plato y le quitó la pasta que decoraba el tope de la torta de Edward antes de poder evitarlo.

—¡Oye! —Edward le protestó—. Eso es mío.

—Mmmm —los ojos de Tanya revolotearon. Ella alzó el resto de la pasta sonriéndole—. ¿Qué? Ya tú tienes suficiente hojaldre de crema. No necesitas extra.

Edward fulminó a su cuñada.

—Se llama profiterol.

—Es hojaldre de crema —ella le repitió—. Ahora ve y tráeme un pedazo. Por favor —le dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Él le rodó los ojos pero se levantó y fue directo al mostrador. Volvió unos minutos después, deslizándole un plato de lo que definitivamente no era torta de St. Honore en frente de ella.

—¿Qué es esto? —Ella observó el postre con un puchero. Por un lado eso no era lo que ella le había pedido, pero por la otra se veía completamente divino y pecaminoso.

Edward sonrió.

—Es una tarta de chocolate y avellanas.

—Ja —Tanya se rio—. Tartas para la seductora, touché Edward. (3)

Deslizándole una caja de cartón para llevar mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

—Y torta de princesas para mis princesas.

—Mi Dios, aquí realmente piensan en todo. Emmett realmente se va a divertir con esto.

Ellos se quedaron sentados en un silencio confortable por un momento antes que Edward decidiera romper el encanto.

—Está bien. ¿Por qué te estoy comprando torta?

—Esto es de hecho una ganga muy buena, mis precios típicos inclusive para sólo una consulta son bastante altos —le dijo despreocupadamente mientras cortaba su tarta.

Con un suspiro Edward cerró su laptop.

—Tanya —comenzó.

—No, realmente necesitas escuchar esto Edward —le interrumpió ella—. Muchas de las leyes tienen que ver con precedentes, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que estás tratando de jugar el papel del chico paciente y bueno. Quizás eso funcione, quizás no. Si no funciona el nivel de participación en la vida de tu bebe inclusive ahora puede ser una causa mitigante, si es que quieres algún tipo de custodia.

Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz y respiró profundamente. Esto era por lo que ella lo había buscado sola, sin duda. Estas conversaciones en frente de la familia tendían a terminar con sus padres instando que no presionara a Bella y a que le diera el beneficio de la duda, Rosalie resoplando con respecto a cómo eso vendría a morderlo en el trasero, Alice mirándola feo y a Emmett tratando de hacer algún comentario que aligere la situación.

—Bella apenas está empezando a dejar ir la rabia por lo que sucedió —le dijo calmadamente—. Justo ahora, si remotamente menciono algo con respecto al bebé ella empieza a ponerse tensa. Ella no va a dejar que me involucre en cualquier cosa del embarazo.

Hasta ese punto había sido casi un alivio para Edward. Bella no estaba tratando de correrlo de su vida completamente, pero tampoco lo estaba invitando a participar en ella. Él no tenía ninguna idea que era lo que se suponía que podría hacer con respecto a toda la situación del embarazo. Los sitios web que había visitado tenían muchas sugerencias para los padres, pero muchas de esas sugerencias eran asumiendo que el papá y la mamá eran una pareja. Y él dudaba mucho que ella estuviera dispuesta a que le diera un masaje de pies, tan sólo porque se medio agradaban.

—Necesitas intentarlo —Tanya lo instó—. Si es que esto va alguna vez a las manos de un juez, tienes un buen chance de que te den algún tipo de custodia. Y en caso de que se llegara a ir tan lejos con respecto a esto, ella pudiera discutir todo lo que ella quiera, pero van a ser tus acciones las que realmente o te ayuden o te hagan daño.

Edward continuó respirando profunda y calmadamente. Su cabeza estaba girando. Mientras que él estaba tratando de ganarse la confianza de Bella, realmente no se había puesto a pensar en el bebé. En un nivel él sabía que estaba compartimentando sin ver realmente toda la situación como era.

Por un momento él se imagino que tenía custodia del bebé. El concepto de ser un padre cuando había decido no serlo le era extraño. Una de las razones que hacían que fuera paciente con Bella era porque entendía por completo su rabia. Cuando pensaba al respecto la decisión había sido quitada de sus manos –la decisión de no tener hijos– y eso hacía que el también estuviera resentido.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le recordó que él simplemente podía irse, Bella se lo había dicho más de una vez.

Pero no. Por muchas razones, no podía hacer eso.

Así que, sólo seguía tomando el siguiente paso lógico. Si no podía desaparecer, podría ser su amigo, llegar a conocerla.

Y lógicamente lo que estaba diciendo Tanya también tenía sentido.

~0~

Así fue como Edward se encontró a sí mismo en la sala de espera justo antes del primer ultrasonido de Bella. Había obtenido la información de Jasper diciéndole lo mismo que le había dicho a Bella.

—No podemos no seguir hablando de esto para siempre. Quiero ser parte de todo esto.

Decir que Bella estaba molesta era muy poco decir. Por varios minutos, que le parecieron horas, ella no pudo ni siquiera ver bien. Había tenido que forzarse a calmarse, no sólo porque se le podía subir la tensión y eso era malo para el bebé, sino porque ella sabía en su corazón que él tenía la razón.

Este problema no se iba a ir.

Así que ellos hablaron cortésmente. Edward probó las aguas preguntándole si había experimentado nauseas matutinas. Le parecía que era una pregunta bastante segura para hacerle a una mujer embarazada.

—Oh no —le respondió. Y antes que pudiera responderle que eso debería ser bastante bueno ella agregó—. Usualmente me dan nauseas en algún momento en la tarde. Aunque supongo que las dos de la mañana también cuentan cómo mañana, pero oscuro afuera de la ventana es noche para mí —le dijo con ironía.

Edward se rio con simpatía.

Había una cosa de la que Edward estaba curioso, pero se tomó su tiempo tratando de encontrar la manera correcta de exponerlo, que no sonara tan entrometido.

—Es raro como diferentes doctores piden cosas distintas ¿no te parece? El doctor de Alice le ordenó un ultrasonido a las nueve semanas, pero este es tu primero y es en la semana 13 —le dijo con calma. Luego se encogió de hombros.

Bella se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose irracionalmente culpable.

—De hecho mi doctor quería que viniera a las 10 semanas.

La razón por la que Bella seguía diciéndole verdades innecesarias a Edward era raro para ella. Estaba empezando a molestarse consigo misma. Entonces, pudiera ser que tuviera algo que ver con la sensación reconfortante que se instalaba en su pecho cuando se daba cuenta que él sabía exactamente de cuantas semanas se encontraba.

Ella no se perdió de la mirada de desaprobación que cruzó su cara.

—¿Qué? —Le preguntó.

—Nada —Le respondió mirando hacia la revista que tenía en las piernas.

—Sólo dilo.

El respiró profundamente sabiendo que esto no iba a acabar bien.

—Es sólo que… con la manera que fue concebido el bebé tu doctor debería tener preocupaciones legítimas.

—No entiendo la razón por la que te importa —le espetó, su temperamento ganándole—. Si perdiera el bebé eso resolvería todos tus problemas.

—Bella —le dijo de manera suave pero firme. Tercamente ella se rehusaba a mirarlo. Sin un momento de vacilación él se puso de rodilla frente de ella para poder verla directo en los ojos. —Independientemente de cómo pude haberme sentido con respecto a tener un hijo propio, nunca en la vida te desearía eso a ti. Y no quería implicar nada… sólo estaba un poco preocupado, eso es todo.

Completamente desconcertada por su respuesta Bella no le dijo nada en un principio, antes que su cerebro empezara a trabajar nuevamente una enfermera apareció en la puerta llamándolos.

Edward y Bella estuvieron callados luego de eso. Sonriendo incómodamente a la enfermera que les preguntó si él era el papá y comentando que estaban horneando un bello bebé.

Rápidamente estaban solos nuevamente, esperando por el técnico del ultrasonido.

—Alice es pequeña —Edward murmuró en el pesado silencio que había.

—¿Qué? —Bella frunció sus cejas, sus manos inconscientemente viajando hacia su estómago preguntándose si él estaba comentando en algún exceso de peso.

—Oh no Bella, tú estás bien. Me refiero, eres hermosa, me refiero… —Tartamudeó. Gruñendo ligeramente trató de nuevo—. Me refiero a que es probablemente por eso que su doctor quería verla antes, a las nueve semanas. Ella es tan pequeña. Estoy seguro que si fuera importante que fueras a las diez semanas el doctor te hubiera dicho eso —Edward razonó.

—Nunca pondría en peligro a este bebé de manera consciente —Bella murmuró con fuerza.

—Créeme, lo sé —él había experimentado y estaba en estos momentos experimentando esa protectividad de madre oso. Y en vez de estar molesto por eso no pudo evitar pensar que ese era un factor positivo. Los niños no eran algo con lo que los padres deberían ser descuidados.

El técnico llegó entonces, presentándose y hablando con ellos en el proceso. Un poquito tímida, especialmente en frente de Edward, Bella levantó su camisa. Tratando de darle privacidad, Edward mantuvo sus ojos fijados en el monitor.

El técnico movió la vara del ultrasonido y la movió gentilmente en su vientre y abruptamente el cuarto se llenó con un rápido zumbido. Aunque ella lo había estado esperando. Bella sintió su garganta apretarse. Era el latido del corazón de su bebé, rápido y constante. En el monitor la imagen que ella había estado esperando ondulo.

—Allí hay una cabeza. Cuerpo. Y estas pequeñas cosas que vemos aquí —el técnico apuntó a una forma vaga en el monitor—. Son manos.

La emoción que brotó en Bella en ese momento fue casi dolorosa por su intensidad. Su corazón se sintió muy lleno, cerca de explotar.

Una pequeña y rápida inspiración le quitó a Bella la concentración que tenía en la pantalla viendo lejos de la imagen de su bebé, situado de manera segura dentro de ella. Ella miró para ver de dónde vino el ruido, encontrando a Edward con los ojos abiertos como platos y pegados a la pantalla. Sus labios separados como si estuviera susurrando la palabra "wow". Sintiendo sus ojos en él, la miró a la cara.

En ese momento, todo lo que habían sido para el otro salió por la ventana. Él no era un intruso molesto en la vida de su hijo. Ella no era la mujer antagonista que estaba tratando de evitar que hiciera lo correcto. No importaba que ambos tuvieran algo de resentimiento porque los planes que tenían hechos se fueron por el caño. En ese momento estaban conectados por una compartida admiración de la vida –poco convencional– que habían creado. Escuchando y viendo a esa pequeña cosa, era positivo que, estaban involucrados en algo más poderoso de lo que ellos dos pudieran haber previsto.

Edward sonrió, una suave y tierna sonrisa ocupó sus labios. Bella se encontró sonriéndole de vuelta y riendo silenciosamente mientras miraba nuevamente al monitor justo a tiempo para ver los casi perceptibles bracitos moviéndose.

Tentativamente, Edward puso una mano en su hombro. Bella sintió una sensación agradable pasar por todo su cuerpo. Esta era la conexión que había extrañado, alguien que se maravillara con ella. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y por una vez ella no trató de ocultar sus emociones. En vez de eso ella sólo alcanzó la mano de Edward en su hombro y la apretó.

 **Gracias a todas las personas que han empezado a seguir la historia y la han marcado como favorita, de verdad que se los agradezco mucho, espero que sea de su agrado, nos vemos pronto.**

 **Sus comentarios, PM, favoritos se agradecen, ¿alguna opinión con este capítulo?, no dejen de comentar mis amores, que sé que están allí.**

 **Un abrazo a todas y todos, aunque no me digan nada.**

 **(1) Es una referencia de la Guerra de Las Galaxias. Un Padawan, aprendiz Padawan, o Aprendiz Jedi en Básico, era un niño, o en algunos casos un adulto, que comienza un serio entrenamiento por parte de un Caballero Jedi o un Maestro Jedi, elegido por el mismo Caballero o Maestro de las filas de los Iniciados Jedi.**

 **(2) Es un plato indio-medio caliente que consiste en pollo o cordero con pimientos frescos de chile, tomates y cebollas.**

 **(3) Es un juego de palabras que es Tarts for the tart, en urban dictionary lo describen como Una seductora joven casadera, que se vestía provocativamente. Y con respecto a la palabra "Touché" es un término de esgrima y también es una expresión que utiliza una persona en una discusión o debate cuando aporta un argumento que desmonta o desenmascara a su oponente.**


	7. We are Family Somos familia

**Este Fic le pertenece a la bella LyricalKris, que muy amablemente me ha dicho que "have at it" con la traducción. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Verán que tengo una nueva manera de colocar la forma de los capítulos, eso es gracias a mi nueva beta Guacha… De verdad me ayudas mucho con las correcciones y el estilo, eres una salvavidas…**

 **De verdad que tengo que disculparme con cada una de ustedes por mi larga ausencia en FF, mi laptop decidió morir de manera definitiva y no tenía manera de seguir actualizando, tardé un poco en poder comprarme una debido a que no estoy trabajando y mi esposo tampoco es que puede darse el lujo de estar comprando computadoras a cada rato; lo bueno es que ya tengo mi nueva (usada) laptop y que hasta que consiga trabajo estoy segura que puedo actualizar mucho más seguido; espero tenerles un nuevo capítulo rápidamente.**

 **Las quiero mucho a todas y todos.**

 **No me pertenece nada de la serie de Crepúsculo, todos los personajes son de la mente de S. Meyer.**

 _ **We are Family / Somos familia**_

~0~

El internet era el más grande habilitador conocido en la historia de la humanidad. No importa qué clase de pensamiento ridículo tuvieras, la información en la autopista de la información hacía muy fácil que encontraras cosas que era mejor desechar.

Los dedos de Bella revolotearon sobre el botón de enviar, suspirando y silenciosamente maldiciéndose a sí misma. _Esto es estúpido_ , le recordaba su voz mental exasperada.

Una semana y media antes, un par de días luego de su primer ultrasonido, Bella había estado en Facebook. Era uno de esos efectos bola de nieve. Ella dio click en el perfil de Jasper buscando por un video que él había colocado el día anterior y allí estaba: _Jasper ha comentado en la foto de Alice Hale_.

Aunque ella había tratado de ignorar esas palabras el encanto de esa información era muy genial. Entró en su perfil. Alice Hale, cuando no tenía la cara de alguien al que le habían dicho que estaba cargando el bebé de un extraño, tenía una gran sonrisa pícara y ojos de alcoba. Estaba viendo de frente pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba de perfil, mostrando un bulto perceptible en su vientre. La leyenda decía ¡15 semanas!

El comentario de Jasper estaba en medio de muchos otros… incluyendo uno de Edward.

Allí fue cuando Bella cometió su segundo error. Ella dio click en su nombre, y en un ataque de espontaneidad –de la cual culpará por siempre al bebé– le envió una solicitud de amistad.

El bebé era un blandito –obviamente fácilmente inclinado por palabras bonitas y ojos serios–.

La atmósfera entre Edward y Bella era algo sub-real mientras dejaban la oficina del doctor el día del primer ultrasonido. Ambos estaban en silencio mientras bajaban las escaleras lado a lado. Había un cambio perceptible entre ellos como una mezcla del asombro que ambos habían sentido al mirar a su bebé en el monitor, y la carga –como estática– que los hacía estar conscientes del otro. En vez de irse cada uno por su lado como hubieran hecho en días anteriores, Edward había seguido a Bella a su coche. Ninguno de ellos habló, pero le parecía a Bella que había palabras en la punta de su lengua –sólo que ella no sabía cómo formularlas–.

Él abrió la puerta para ella, y se inclinó, dudando. " _Escucha… si necesitas algo, lo que sea, puedes llamarme"_.

Como era inevitable, en el momento que Edward aceptó su solicitud de amistad el efecto Facebook sucedió. Bella se encontró inundada por solicitudes de: Alice Hale, Emmett Cullen, Tanya Cullen.

Las redes sociales son el diablo.

De alguna manera viendo por las fotos de la familia de Edward en sus perfiles y los álbumes se sentía mejor que de hecho viendo sus fotos (las de Edward). Ella pronto descubrió que Emmett había manipulado la foto de su ecosonograma para que pareciera que el bebé estaba sosteniendo una bebida tropical en sus manitas.

Era sólo suerte que estuviera sola en el momento que vio esa gema, porque se carcajeo por cinco minutos seguidos. Ella inclusive le comentó... " _Oh, así que esa es la fuente de mi horrible acidez. Una fiesta de cocteles en mi útero"_. Eso le había caído muy bien a Emmett –o por lo menos ella asumía que eso significaba el like–. Adicionalmente le había respondido: " _Buena suerte con ESE pequeño juerguista"_.

En el pasado ella le había rodado los ojos a sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo acosadores de Facebook. Era toda la rabia –y mucho del drama– en la universidad. Ella se dijo a si misma que era diferente en su caso. Él era ahora parte de ella, inclusive cuando peleaba la presencia indeseada de Edward en su vida, y quería averiguar más con respecto a su familia. Por el bien de su bebé, por su puesto. Tenía preguntas con respecto a enfermedades familiares y cosas por el estilo…

Pero en lo que no pudo evitar pensar fue en la genética. Ella vio unas fotos de una pareja etiquetada como Esme y Carlisle Cullen –sus padres sin duda– y se preguntó si el bebé heredaría el cabello rubio miel de su abuelo. Ella imaginó a un niño que crecería para ser tan grande como su tío Emmett Cullen, o una niña con la naricita de Esme.

Todos ellos eran hermosos. Físicamente hablando por lo menos, la genética de Edward Cullen no tenía fallas. Tomando la foto del ecosonograma de donde estaba en su escritorio pasó un dedo sobre la forma del bebé preguntándose como resultaría esa personita. Ella se imaginó pequeñas caras con diferentes piezas de todas las personas que habían venido antes de él. Charlie, Renee, Gran Marie… Esme y Carlisle… Edward. Genes y características físicas hermosas habían sido decididas en el momento que el esperma se encontró con el huevo. Era sólo cuestión de dejar que la mezcla primordial se cociera.

Más temprano esa mañana una publicidad en uno de los foros de embarazo que había estado viendo llamó su atención. El concepto era uno que había visto una y otra vez. Tomas tu foto y la foto de otra persona, el sitio web mezcla sus características para crear a un niño. Siempre se veían raros.

Pero de alguna manera, eso no estaba deteniendo a Bella de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Había cuidadosamente buscado entre las fotos en las que Edward había sido etiquetado –algo que no se había permitido hacer antes– para encontrar una foto perfecta de su cara.

Bella no estaba consciente de lo que estaba buscando hasta que lo encontró. La foto era solamente la cara de Edward. Estaba sonriendo –no en esa sonrisa de lado que hacía que sintiera algo caliente en su pecho o de la manera en la que hacía que quisiera sonreírle de vuelta– sino una con una sonrisa pequeña que llegaba a ser casi boba. Sus ojos parecían brillar con diversión en la foto.

Objetivamente hablando, él era hermoso.

Bella refunfuño por lo bajo mientras guardaba su foto y la subía en el sitio web. Esperando, pretendía que no estaba ansiosa de tener la más mínima idea de cómo posiblemente podía verse su bebé.

El niño que apareció en la pantalla era asombroso. Labios llenos, piel blanca, sus ojos marrones y el curioso color de cabello de Edward. El bebé se veía como una niña aunque Bella tenía que admitir que cualquier bebé que compartiera la genética de Edward tenía que ser probablemente muy hermoso. Inclusive Emmett, tan grande como era, no era un clásico hermoso; era muy bonito.

Completamente incapaz de controlarse ahora Bella pasó a la página de Facebook que ella había tratado de cerrar. Era un álbum en el perfil de Tanya. En el Edward estaba en el césped, medio luchando con una de las gemelas que parecían unas muñecas en una especie de abrazo protector. Su cabeza estaba tirada hacia atrás en una risa que ella nunca había visto en persona… toda amplia con muchos dientes.

Su imaginación sobre activa reemplazó el bebé generado en la fotografía a su sobrina. La imagen fue bastante vivida y ella se dejó imaginar a una pequeña niña riendo junto con las risas profundas de él. De pronto Edward la miraba directamente, con brillo y adoración en sus ojos. Su sonrisa, en su mente, hizo que el corazón le palpitara con rapidez.

Abruptamente cerró la página web, y se alejó de la computadora. Su corazón estaba corriendo y torciéndose dolorosamente en su pecho. Ella quería esa foto –Dios mío– como lo quería en ese momento. La desesperada necesidad hizo que su cabeza girara.

Ella sabía, sin embargo, que la imagen en su cabeza era sólo la fantasía de una niña. La vida real nunca se veía como eso sino solamente unos minutos. La vida real era el bebé gritando todo el tiempo. Los bebés eran ruidosos y desordenados y necesitados y totalmente inconscientes de lo que era una buena noche de sueño. Ella estaba lista para ello –por lo menos, tan lista como alguien que estaba en medio de esa posibilidad pudiera estar–. Ella se había concentrado en esas cosas negativas antes de pensar en la pequeña ropita, las risas de bebé y los imposiblemente pequeños dedos de bebé. Ella quería estar segura que había pensado en todas las realidades de criar a un niño antes de pensar en las fantasías idílicas. Ella pensó en ello y lo escogió sabiendo que eso era lo que obtendría.

Pero Edward…

Edward no lo había escogido. Jasper cometió el error de decirle –cuando todo empezó– acerca de la conversación que ellos habían tenido cuando eran sólo dos extraños donando semen para ayudar a amigos o familia. _No quiero ser un padre… Hice una decisión mucho tiempo atrás de sacarme a mí mismo de la paternidad_.

Ella no podía engañarse a sí misma pensando que de alguna manera se iban a convertir en una familia feliz. Este no era un bebé concebido del amor mutuo o inclusive gusto mutuo. Era completamente posible que, inclusive si él tenía buenas intenciones, Edward terminaría resintiendo al bebé.

Él estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto. En este caso, estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto para el bebé que accidentalmente había ayudado a crear. Bella podía entender eso. Pero si de alguna manera el zapato hubiera terminado en el otro pie, ella no hubiera podido darle la espalda a su progenie, confiando que un extraño no era uno de esos psicópatas padres que ataba con cinta a las paredes a sus hijos o algo por el estilo.

Quizás, si él confiaba en ella, él la dejaría sola. Sinceramente dudaba esto, pero también creía firmemente que cualquier relación –amigos, amantes, compañeros de trabajo– necesitaba confianza para funcionar. Se lo debía a su bebé, si Edward iba a ser parte de su vida a pesar de todo, tenía ella que confiar en él –y dejar que él confiara en ella–.

Entonces, tendrían que empezar a hablar de las cosas que ellos habían estado evitando.

Poniéndose sus zapatos, Bella una vez más pensado como que si ella fuera él, ella nunca confiaría en la mujer que usaba la cinta de video sexual de su hermana para ascender profesionalmente. Él debería saber toda la verdad con respecto a eso –la completa y honesta verdad–.

Si él le creía o no, era una historia muy diferente.

~0~

—Tíaaaaaaa Rooooooossseeeee —Katrina gritó en una manera casi cantada, de esa manera en la que los niños lo hacen. Estaba en los brazos de Rosalie, sus pequeños pies pateando el aire mientras reía.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres ser mi bebé Katie? —Rosalie le preguntó inocentemente. Ella acunó a Kate más cerca y la meció como que si fuera un bebé.

—Kate es un beeebbeeee. Y yo soy una niña grande —Irina se burló desde donde estaba. Ella estaba entre Emmett y Edward, mostrándole a su tío su fascinante colección de hojas… y hierbajos… y agujas de pino. Edward estaba pretendiendo prestarle toda su atención.

Tanya necesitaba una noche de chicas con sus amigas, así que Emmett había enlistado a su hermana y hermano para que lo ayudaran a cuidar a las niñas. Realmente no necesitaba ayuda – era capaz, un papá todo terreno– pero le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus hermanos.

—Ella es natural con todo esto de los niños —Emmett meditó, mirando a su hermana con su hija y sonriendo. Poniendo su atención sobre Edward—. Tanya quiere llevar a las niñas al observatorio mañana. Debería ser bastante tierno. Mamá ya está fuera de sí con el pensamiento de todas las fotos que va a poder tomar. ¿Quieres ir?

—No puedo —le contestó Edward con mucho pesar. Las salidas con las gemelas siempre eran muy graciosas. Podía ya imaginar a Tanya gritándole a Emmett " _No dejes que toquen nada que no podamos reemplazar pagando"_.

—¿Tienes una cita? ¿Dime su nombre? —Emmett le preguntó, meneando sus cejas de manera sugestiva. A pesar de que Edward siempre le repetía que no estaba buscando una pareja –que no era como que si no tuviera acción, porque ciertamente esas citas no eran para conocer a los padres de la chica– Emmett continuaba preguntándole sobre su sexualidad… o cantidad de sexo que tenía… o la falta del mismo.

Edward frunció el cejo un poco.

—No. Bueno, no realmente.

Antes que se pudiera explicar una pequeña voz tímida los interrumpió.

—¿Papi?

Ambos hombres miraron hacia abajo encontrándose con una Irina que estaba retorciéndose mientras los miraba con unos grandes y pesarosos ojos.

—Tuve un asi – dente —le confesó.

Emmett suspiró.

—Irina, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías que ir?

Ella hizo un poco de pucheros y le batió sus pestañas. Edward tuvo que cubrir su sonrisa con su mano. Emmett iba a volverse loco cuando las niñas estuvieran en la edad de tener citas.

—Lo olvidé.

Con otro suspiro, Emmett se volvió hacia Edward.

—Amigo —empezó.

—Oh no —Edward le dijo con sus manos alzadas—. Eso es tarea del papá.

Emmett se levantó tomando la mano de Irina.

—Deberías de agarrar algo de práctica. Este vas a ser tu dentro de poco —le dijo mirándolo sobre su hombro.

Esa clase de recordatorio inocente aún sorprendía a Edward completamente. Era como agua fría tirada en su cara, o esa sensación cuando te despiertas porque te estabas cayendo en un sueño. Lo hacía sentir algo así como fuera de su realidad.

Se sentó hacia atrás en el sofá, mirando a su hermana mientras jugaba con su otra sobrina. Era fácil verla a ella como madre. Ella tenía una naturaleza cuidadora. Cada vez que él se enfermaba cuando ellos eran niños ella cuidaba de él inclusive cuando no necesitaba que lo cuidaran. Ella le traía agua y jugo de naranja. Ella hacía que usara una gorra porque había leído en algún lado que la mayoría del calor se perdía a través de la cabeza así que, obviamente, se iba a poner mejor si sólo mantenía su gorra puesta. Cuando se raspaba o se cortaba había sido Rosalie la que corría en vez de su madre. Ella limpiaba sus heridas y les ponía banditas inclusive cuando ambos eran tan jóvenes que las banditas siempre estaban torcidas.

Rosalie había querido hijos desde que ella misma era una niña. Era una de las razones por las que su relación con Royce había sido tan sorpresiva y decepcionante, y una de las razones por las cuales su paz con Alice era un alivio. Era como colocar correctamente una pintura que había estado inclinada durante mucho tiempo.

Emmett también había tomado de una manera natural ser padre. Él hacía que se viera fácil –como su padre siempre lo hacía ver–. Su naturaleza tranquila hacía cosas como vómito en su nueva camisa o play-do en el nuevo DVD algo sin importancia. Una semana antes Emmett se había quedado dormido en el sofá sólo para ser despertado cuando Katie le derramó toda su cajita de jugo en la cara. Eso habría fastidiado mucho a Edward. Los niños simplemente no habían sido parte de su plan de vida. Él no se podía imaginar su día a día con un bebé.

El ultrasonido había sido un punto de no retorno para él. Hasta ese momento él había tomado los pasos que necesitaba tomar sin considerar realmente la enormidad de la situación. Cuando el cuarto se había llenado con el latido del corazón del bebé y había visto esta criatura obviamente viviendo y moviéndose en la pantalla… el sentimiento que lo había embargado era sobrecogedor. Había visto los ultrasonidos de sus sobrinas y se había sentido mareado y expectante, pero esto era completamente diferente.

A pesar de las circunstancias era de _ellos_ –el hijo de él y Bella–. La admiración que lo había llenado en ese momento era un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado. Se sentía al punto de las lágrimas antes de poder ponerle nombre a las emociones que se habían apoderado de él. Su corazón le pareció que había crecido y por un largo momento no pudo respirar.

Y estaba realmente aterrorizado.

—Jesús, Edward. Te ves como que si alguien tuviera tus bolas apretadas en un puño de hierro —la voz de Rosalie interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Edward miró hacia arriba rápidamente, sus ojos estrechos en desaprobación. Luego se dio cuenta que Katie no estaba en la habitación. Ella probablemente corrió a buscar a su papá y su hermana.

Rosalie lo estudió cuidadosamente antes de sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué está mal?

—Nada —le dijo demasiado rápido.

Ella bufó, mirándolo feo. Edward la miró de regreso tercamente. Su conversación era silente pero clara. Él no podía mentirle a ella. Podía tratar, pero ella se daría cuenta tan rápido como si leyera su mente. Esa era simplemente la manera que eran ellos dos

—¿Qué te dijo ella ahora? —Rosalie le exigió.

Cansadamente Edward pasó su mano sobre sus ojos.

—Eres rápida en asumir que ella me dijo algo. Con toda la honestidad ella ha sido bastante comprensiva con todo esto —suspirando—. Me dijo que quería que habláramos mañana.

—No entiendo cómo es que confías en ella. Recuerda mis palabras, cualquier cosa que le digas terminará en televisión. Ella sólo está esperando a tener la mejor historia que pueda —Rosalie se quejó cruzando sus brazos.

Edward estaba bastante cansado de esta discusión. Su hermana había sido bastante vocal y completamente preocupada con respecto a Bella diciéndole cosas a la prensa. La decisión de pareja de Rosalie era una de las cosas que no estaba dispuesta a discutir aún, y definitivamente no era algo que ella hubiera disfrutado escuchar chismes o hipótesis. Ella estaba bien con su estatus de celebridad: Una diva que caminaba a cada función pública con su asombroso guardarropa, una actitud descarada y se iba de la misma manera en la que había llegado –sola–. La mayoría de las personas asumían que ella podía elegir uno de los chicos malos de Hollywood. La mayoría de las personas asumían que ella ya había estado con la mayoría de ellos. Su persona pública –la perra con una lengua tan rápida como un látigo– permitía lo que ella hacía para vivir.

Esa no era la única razón por la que ella estaba preocupada, en realidad parte de Rosalie se preguntaba si aún podía ser exitosa si las personas supieran que su pareja era mujer. Ella destacaba porque muchos hombres la deseaban. No era la única razón por la que estaba nerviosa, pero esa era una de ellas.

—Tu nombre no ha salido ni una vez en nuestras conversaciones —Edward le señaló—. Además, si fuera a vender la historia, me parece que ya lo hubiera hecho.

—Vamos Edward —Rosalie le dijo con fuerza, un poco exasperada por como Edward siempre defendía a Bella automáticamente—. No es como que si ella va a estar interesada. Se con certeza que su jefa la trata como mierda –lo he visto–. No que eso es exactamente lo que se merece. Pero sabes que ellos no van a tenerla como asistente de producción si ella entrega una historia como esta.

—¿Sabes lo que no entiendo? —Edward espetó de regreso, molesto que su gemela desconfiara tanto de Bella—. Si estás tan condenadamente nerviosa sobre la amenaza de esa noticia sobre tu cabeza ¿por qué no apagas tú el fuego? Me refiero, ¿qué es lo que estás planeando hacer? ¿Mantener a Alice y al bebé en las sombras por siempre?

Como sabía que iba a suceder esa acusación la golpeó de una manera que Rosalie le devolvió una expresión de dolor.

—Sabes por qué lo esc…

—Sí, lo sé —Edward la cortó—. Estás tratando de protegerla de todos los chismorreos que van a levantarse, todas las preguntas crueles, todo eso. Bueno ¿Sabes qué Rosalie? Alice escogió estar contigo. Ella sabía exactamente todo el paquete con el que venías. Ella sabe todo tu pasado, ella sabe todo lo que has tenido que lidiar en la prensa algunas veces, ella sabe todo eso y te escogió de todas formas. ¿Cómo esperas ser madre de un niño si no lo reconoces?

Por un segundo Rosalie se vio devastada con ese comentario y Edward lo lamentó inmediatamente. Sabía que ella estaba luchando con su situación. Él sabía lo mucho que la estaba afectando –la idea que su hijo no era de ella en ninguna manera–. Su inseguridad era asombrosa. Ella estaba, de muchas maneras, tan asustada y perdida como lo estaba Edward y Bella.

Pero la vulnerabilidad fue reemplazada rápidamente con una fría mirada.

—¿Cómo esperas ser el padre de un niño que ni si quiera quieres? No te atrevas a juzgarme Edward. No tú, y no con respecto a mi bebé.

—Oigan —una voz muy alta interrumpió su disputa.

Ambos Edward y Rosalie miraron a su alrededor para encontrar a Emmett mirándolos con sus brazos cruzados y su expresión de Voy-a-poner-a-alguien-en-castigo.

También tenía una tiara en la cabeza.

Los miró a ambos y se quitó la tiara de la cabeza entregándosela a Rose.

—Es el momento de las princesas hermosas, y sé que eres mucho más bonita que yo como princesa.

La sonrisa de Rosalie volvió mientras que se colocaba la tiara en la cabeza. Ella le lanzó una última mirada fea a Edward y se fue directo al cuarto de las niñas.

Tan pronto como se había ido, Edward soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba aguantando, tirándose hacia atrás en el sofá con una mano en sus ojos.

—Eso fue bastante rudo hermano. Ella no puede tener a la única persona que ella confía más en el mundo peleando con ella —Emmett le dijo sentándose a su lado.

Edward se rio. No porque Emmett estuviera equivocado. Él conocía a Rosalie mejor que nadie en todo el mundo, a excepción de Alice quizás. Había una razón por la que Rosalie iba a él con sus peores miedos, y él había estado allí para ella. Con lo que él estaba luchando era algo en lo que tenía compañía. Y a pesar de lo feo que pudieran discutir ellos siempre habían sido el mejor apoyo del otro. Esta vez sin embargo, los problemas de ella habían superado a los suyos.

Sin embargo, no le dijo nada de esto. Solo le explicó su reacción.

—Eres todo un papá —él hizo una mueca—. Cómo si fuera natural. Creo que tienes todos los genes de "papá".

Emmett se carcajeó.

—No hay nada que venga de manera natural con respecto a ser padre Edward. Y créeme, si me dejo pensar acerca de eso empezaría a pensar dos veces todo lo que hago.

Edward le alzó una ceja a su hermano como cuestionándolo.

—Mira, sé que estás luchando con el concepto de tener un hijo, y realmente no sé qué es lo que quieres que diga hermanito. Ser papá, es jodidamente difícil y más —la cara de Emmett mientras hablaba era sorprendentemente seria… pensativa—. Es más amor y más miedo y más frustración y más… no lo sé, júbilo que sintieras alguna vez en tu vida –algunas veces todo en el espacio de la misma hora. Y nunca sabes lo que estás haciendo– nunca.

Mirando a su hermano con cuidado dándole a entender a Edward que estaba tratando de conseguir las palabras adecuadas para que le entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Emmett frecuentemente hablaba sin pensar, pero quería que esto saliera de la manera correcta.

—Sabes que amo a mis niñas. Y nunca las cambiaría por nada. Pero sé que muchos padres no parece que lo entendieran. Es como que si esas personas sólo tienen hijos porque alguien les dijo que los tuvieran. Tienen hijos… los alimentan, y tratan de estar fuera de sus vidas lo más que pueden, y pienso que eso es triste. Pero también pienso que no todo el mundo puede ser padre.

Edward se quedó en silencio por un momento tratando de entender lo que le estaba diciendo su hermano.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? —Le preguntó finalmente.

—Eres genial con las niñas. Demonios tu siempre eres bueno en todo lo que te propones. Pero ser un papá –me refiero a un verdadero padre, no sólo un donador de semen– es sobre todo de corazón —riéndose de una manera bastante rara y seca—. Y, desafortunadamente, no creo que es algo que puedas saber hasta que estás metido completamente en ello. Realmente no soy el indicado para contestarte tus preguntas.

—¿Sabes?, papá me dijo casi exactamente lo mismo.

Emmett sonrió.

—Bueno, mierda. Supongo que hay muchas otras cosas peores a ser como nuestro padre.

~0~

Bella aún estaba preocupada y perdida en sus pensamientos con respecto a la conversación que iba a tener con Edward cuando llegó a la casa de su padre esa noche. Ella deseaba poderle decir a Charlie sobre el bebé, pero simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo con la situación en el estado de complicación en el que estaba.

Sucedía que decirle algo a Charlie con respecto a sus planes de cómo iba a criar ella sola al bebé, parecían sin sentido en estos momentos.

—Hola Bells —Charlie la saludó mientras que entraba por la puerta. Estaba mirando algo que tenía en sus manos con mucha atención, con su lengua sólo un poco visible luchando con lo que sea que fuera.

—¿Qué tienes allí papá? —Le preguntó ella mientras se sentaba pesadamente en la silla que estaba a su lado.

—Es esta colonia —murmuró—. No logro que la bomba se destranque.

Justo cuando decía esas palabras, un fuerte spray de colonia muy fuerte salió. El olor abrumó a Bella, haciendo que su cabeza se aligerara mientras que ella se desmayaba intentando luchar con el mareo y la obscuridad, pero uno de ellos estaba obligado a ganar. Ella supuso que tendría mucha suerte si no vomitaba sobre ella misma mientras que se desmayaba.

Cuando se despertó estaba en el sofá y Charlie estaba revoloteando. Charlie no revoloteaba. Debió asustarlo muchísimo. Ella se tragó su respuesta inicial sobre que no debería estar cargando objetos pesados sabiendo que eso no iba a ir nada bien y simplemente aceptó el agua que su padre le estaba ofreciendo y empezó a tomarla lentamente.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme Bella? —Charlie le preguntó, y ella pudo discernir qué estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su voz estable. Ella sabía por su mirada que él estaba haciendo las conclusiones incorrectas –y después de todo lo que le había pasado ella no pudo culparlo–.

—No es nada malo papá —le aseguró. Su reciente desmayo y las emociones conflictivas que ella tenía con la otra mitad del embarazo hacia que su voz sonara menos convincente. Ella siempre había sido una terrible mentirosa, y la preocupación en la mirada de Charlie se volvió exponencialmente más pronunciada. Bella se sentó completamente derecha luchando una ola de mareo en el proceso—. De verdad —le dijo más firmemente—. Sólo estoy… —esto era sorprendentemente difícil de decir. Ella casi se sintió como una adolescente que tenía que decirle a su padre que había quedado embarazada por accidente—. Estoy embarazada.

La cara de Charlie estaba completamente congelada excepto por el pestañeo esporádico de sus párpados. Entonces su nariz como que se crispó y sus labios se arquearos –arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo– como que si no tuviera idea de cómo reaccionar. Hacía que su bigote bailara de manera cómica en su cara, y Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

—No me había dado cuenta que estabas saliendo con alguien —le dijo cuidadosamente, dejando una sonrisa deslizarse inclusive a pesar de que un nuevo abanico de preocupaciones empezaron a danzar por su mente.

La sonrisa de Bella decayó un poco. Se encontró que estaba muy distante de decirle a Charlie toda la verdad. Entonces serían cuidadosas medias verdades las que le diría.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie. Fui a una clínica —admitió.

Ella le dijo a su padre la mayoría de la historia, sin corregirlo cuando él asumió que el donador era anónimo. Luego de eso Charlie era todo sonrisas, mientras continuaba repitiendo "Voy a ser abuelo," una y otra vez como que si no pudiera creerlo completamente. Bella respetuosamente ignoró cuando se puso todo acuoso por el ecosonograma que ella había estado cargando con ella en su cartera.

Hacia el final de la visita, sin embargo, su cara se volvió seria.

—Bella… Dime con sinceridad —le dijo gravemente—. Hiciste esto por mí ¿cierto?

Bella se pausó, recordando cuando él estaba tan enfermo que no parecía que se iba a poner mejor. Él había suspirado, durante un momento de debilidad que su único arrepentimiento era que nunca iba a poder mecer a su nieto en sus brazos.

Había dejado su marca. Él lo sabía, Jasper lo había sabido. Inclusive Jacob lo sabía.

—Eres la razón por la cual pensé al respecto —Bella le respondió sinceramente—. Pero, había pensado esto por un largo tiempo antes de seguir adelante con esto. Es lo que quiero —ella le aseguró

Charlie la miró como que si estuviera tratando de medir cuanta verdad le estaba diciendo.

—Es sólo que nunca habías mostrado interés en niños antes.

—Lo sé —le admitió.

—Es demasiado para hacerlo sola —él continuó, su voz marcada con preocupación—. Es demasiado cuando hay dos padres. Sin tener a nadie que te sostenga cuando tienes que tener un momento para ti mismo, eso es realmente difícil —ella sabía que él estaba pensando en las semanas de verano cuando sólo eran ellos dos. Ella no había estado inconsciente de sus luchas y ella sabía que había sido una niña relativamente fácil.

—Lo sé —Bella le dijo nuevamente, mirando hacia sus pies y tratando de no pensar en Edward—. La cosa es papá, que no me importa estar sola. Nunca me ha importado. Lo sabes, siempre he disfrutado de mi libertad. Las relaciones… son demasiadas complicaciones y compromisos, son demasiado trabajo ¿sabes? Pero empecé a pensar que tengo mucho amor que dar e inclusive si no quería poner mucho tiempo y energía en tener una buena relación… No lo sé, se siente diferente cuando pienso en el bebé. El esfuerzo y la energía que me tomará parece valerlo. Me gusta la idea de no tener que responderle a nadie, incluyendo el cómo crío a mi hijo —ella le resumió nuevamente poniendo los pensamientos de Edward muy, muy lejos de su mente.

Mirando a su padre, sonriendo.

—Me refiero, sé que voy a tener momentos de soledad, pero tú no resultaste tan mal por no tener una pareja todo el tiempo. Y si te sirve para algo. Creo que eres un padre genial.

Los labios de Charlie temblaron y miró hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzado, ninguno de los dos era bueno mostrando sus emociones, pero él parecía complacido.

—Bueno —le dijo volteándose hacia ella—. Tengo fe en ti hija. Vas a ser una excelente mamá —él se alegró un poco en ese momento, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Wow.

—Sí —Bella concordó, dejándose abrazar fuerte por su padre mientras que la agarraba en un fuerte abrazo. Estaba tan aliviada que su padre supiera. Su felicidad y admiración se sumaban a la suya, dejándola sentir su alegría que estaba continuamente mezclada con un poco de confusión en estos días—. Wow.

 **Gracias a todas las personas que han empezado a seguir la historia y la han marcado como favorita, de verdad que se los agradezco mucho, espero que sea de su agrado, nos vemos pronto.**

 **Sus comentarios, PM, favoritos se agradecen, ¿alguna opinión con este capítulo?, no dejen de comentar mis amores, que sé que están allí.**

 **Un abrazo a todas y todos, aunque no me digan nada.**


	8. Yakity Yak Poniéndose al Día

**Este Fic le pertenece a la bella LyricalKris, que muy amablemente me ha dicho que "have at it" con la traducción. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Verán que tengo una nueva manera de colocar la forma de los capítulos, eso es gracias a mi nueva beta Guacha… De verdad me ayudas mucho con las correcciones y el estilo, eres una salvavidas…**

 **Las quiero mucho a todas y todos.**

 **No me pertenece nada de la serie de Crepúsculo, todos los personajes son de la mente de S. Meyer.**

 _ **Yakity Yak/ Poniéndose al Día (1)**_

Había una cantidad fastidiosa de pensamientos que iban con la planeación de esta pequeña reunión. Bella había pensado largamente con respecto a cuándo y dónde tener esta conversación.

Por un lado, Bella se sentía completamente vulnerable. Ella estaba extendiendo una rama de olivo sabiendo que había un gran chance que él nunca creyera su lado de la historia. Estaba finalmente dándole una señal de confianza porque necesitaba la esperanza de que toda esta situación resultara bien.

Por otro lado, tener a Edward Cullen en su casa era un prospecto angustioso. No había manera de saber cómo él juzgaría las pequeñas cosas de ella que estaban regadas por las paredes, alineadas en las bibliotecas o qué pensaría de el desorden organizado de su escritorio. ¿Había algo por allí, una parte de su vida que hiciera que Edward pensara que iba a ser una mala madre?

Pero, ella razonó consigo misma, si Edward pensara ese tipo de argumentos, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para prevenirlos. Ella era exactamente quién era y Edward no iba a cambiarla. Cualquiera que fueran los argumentos que hubiera en el futuro era mejor para el hijo de ambos que los evitaran.

Con esa línea de pensamiento a un lado, su casa era el mejor lugar para esa conversación. Le daba a ella un sentido de comodidad. Si la necesidad se presentaba, ella tenía todo el derecho de decirle que se fuera.

Bella puso su cabeza en las manos, gruñéndose a sí misma. Estaba definitivamente poniendo muchos pensamientos en toda esta situación.

Sonó el timbre justo entonces y no había más tiempo para agitarse. Tomando una respiración profunda y calmante Bella se levantó a abrir la puerta.

Lo que vio de él era sub-real. Edward estaba apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa suave en sus labios mientras que ella abría la puerta. Estaba impresionada de cómo se veía en contraste con el fondo de su vecindario Los Feliz –con el cielo azul claro y el Observatorio Griffith visible justo sobre su hombro–. Era como una escena sacada directamente de una película.

Y encima de todo eso él le estaba ofreciendo algo que se veía como pan.

Ella alzo una ceja cuestionándolo mientras tomaba el pan que le ofrecía. Parecía hecho en casa.

—Es pan de la amistad Amish —le explicó—. No es realmente Amish. Creo que el nombre viene del hecho que es como un… ammm… mensaje de cadena antiguo. Supuestamente debes traer pan para compartir con un amigo y dejar un poco de la masa base para que ellos puedan hacer su propio pan, y así sucesivamente. Toma días en hacerse —levantado su otra mano del marco de la puerta y le mostró una bolsa de papel marrón en la que ella asumía estaba la masa base que él le estaba comentando.

Él estaba tratando de desarmarla.

Y ella estaba cediendo a todos sus intentos.

Se volvió hacia dentro de la casa para que él no pudiera ver su sonrisa, y de esa forma Bella le permitió entrar.

—Muchas gracias, huele delicioso.

Edward, se detuvo casi en el mismo momento en el que entró por la puerta, mirando alrededor. Bella pudo sentir como la punta de sus orejas quemaban. Su decoración estaba hecha casi principalmente de pósters de películas con raras fotografías " _Esto parece un cuarto de universidad_ " le había dicho su mamá mientras reía cuando la había visitado justo luego de que Bella comprara el lugar un año antes.

Aunque él no le preguntó, ella sentía la necesidad de explicarle. Renee no había entendido, y probablemente Edward tampoco entendería, pero ella sólo podía tratar de explicar.

—¿Sabes lo que me gusta de las películas? —Ahora era el turno de él para alzarle una ceja cuestionándola y Bella se ruborizó en un tono más pronunciado de rojo. Obviamente no lo sabía. Él no tenía manera de saber que ella era una entusiasta de las películas—. Si está hecho de la manera correcta, no hay una sola cosa de la película que no esté hecha apropósito. Todo –desde la escogencia de los trajes hasta la selección de las inflexiones de las voces– están diciendo una parte de la historia. No hay, ni debería haber, líneas sin importancia. Todo lo que ves y escuchas es el resultado de una elección específica destinada para decirte más.

Aclarando su garganta y sintiéndose cohibida de su repentina necesidad de hablar continuó.

—Los póster de películas no son para nada diferentes. Hay arte en ellos como cualquier otra parte de la película. Quizás no te des cuenta porque todo es de manera inconsciente –Marketing, sabes–. Pero está allí.

Finalizar allí para Edward podía ser descrito como mantenerse en la estupidez. Su cerebro se convirtió en ruido blanco. Sintiendo una sonrisa idiota en su cara que no podía borrar. En cambio, logró aclarar su garganta.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —Le preguntó luego de un incómodo, pero no por ello desagradable momento.

Bella se debatió internamente y asintió su cabeza en la dirección de la mesa de la cocina. No era tan cómodo como su sala, pero el tema garantizaba una atmósfera menos casual. Luego que ella había agarrado una botella de agua para cada uno del refrigerador y platos para el pan, ella se sentó, respirando profundamente antes de empezar.

—Quería hablarte de Rosalie.

—¿Qué con respecto a Rosalie? —Edward le preguntó, y a ella no le pasó por alto la expresión cuidadosa que tomó la cara de él.

Tomando agua lentamente, aún insegura de cómo era la mejor manera de explicar su propósito para traer todo esto a la superficie. Edward había parecido contento de no mencionarlo.

—Supongo que no entiendo cómo es que puedes confiar en mí, sabiendo lo que tú crees que le hice a tu hermana. Y por qué.

Edward parpadeó, un sentimiento de deja vu instalándose en él. Había tenido casi exactamente esta misma conversación con Rosalie. Había pensado en una multitud de cosas que Bella quería hablar con él, pero esta no había sido una de ellas.

—Creo que lo que le hiciste a mi hermana es algo que muchas personas hubieran hecho. Trabajas en las noticias de entretenimiento. Ella fue lo suficientemente tonta para enredarse con Royce King en primer lugar, y aún peor, dejarse grabar teniendo relaciones sexuales. No estoy diciendo que ella se lo merecía pero… —él dejó correr su pensamiento y suspiró—. Todos sabíamos que Royce era un imbécil.

—¿Eso significa que piensas que yo soy una imbécil por dejar que se filtrara la cinta? —Ella presionó.

Nuevamente, Edward suspiró y pinchó su pan para no tener que mirarla en los ojos.

—Sé muy bien cómo funciona este mundo Bella. Avanzar en cualquier nivel de los negocios no siempre tiene que ver con el talento –tiene que ver con la suerte y con quién conoces–. Créeme, realmente entiendo que Hollywood no guarda secretos. Creo que, en esa atmósfera, es fácil para una persona en todo sentido decente…

—¿Para qué? —Bella lo desafió. No había realmente una buena manera de terminar esa oración—. ¿Para deshumanizar a una persona?

Entonces él la miró, sus ojos verdes eran fríos y sus labios estaban presionados en una línea delgada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Los ojos de ella estaban firmes cuando se trabaron con los de él al otro lado de la mesa.

—No lo hice.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que ella debería tener más que decir. Bella tomó una respiración profunda tratando de no ponerse a la defensiva. Después de todo él tenía todo el derecho de creer lo que creía.

—Estaba trabajando tarde ese día –pero igual, muchas personas estaban allí–. No tengo idea de por qué el vino a verme. Todo lo que sé es que un minuto estaba en la sala de edición sola y en el siguiente minuto una estrella de cine internacional estaba apoyándose en la puerta.

Bella frunció el ceño. Años después ella aún estaba disgustada con cómo había reaccionado. Su presencia había hecho que se le trabara la lengua en seguida y la había puesta nerviosa. Las personas en su nivel no interactuaban normalmente con las estrellas que a veces pasaban en el pasillo y Royce era uno de esos raros casos de por sí. Él era devastadoramente guapo, encantador –cuando estaba sobrio– y poderoso.

Él había sonreído ampliamente mientras se inclinaba y la llenaba de esa colonia horrible. Estaba, le había dicho, en un apuro y Rose estaba atrapada en una reunión. ¿Conoces a Rose? Claro que la conocía -¿Quién no?- ¿Estás al tanto de nuestra discusión como pareja? -¿Quién no? Sus peleas habían sido bastante públicas y habían aparecido en total y completo detalle en todos los tabloides-. A parte de eso, inclusive si a ella no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, Bella trabajaba en el show de las noticias de entretenimiento. Por su puesto que sabía que ellos se habían separado.

Bueno, Royce había continuado, él necesitaba entregarle una cinta. Inclinándose aún más cerca y abrazándola con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Bella había tratado de zafarse pero él la sostuvo firme. La cinta, le confió, era de una índole muy personal. A él le haría falta. Pero Rose se la estaba exigiendo de regreso. Él la miró de manera lasciva, haciendo obvio que era exactamente lo que estaba en la cinta.

Le había preguntado si podía confiar en Bella para entregarle la cinta y no decirle a nadie.

Antes de que Bella pudiera responderle y decirle que no tenía ningún interés o ganas de interferir en algo tan personal, él le sonrió ampliamente. Y hablando sobre su respuesta débil, él la llenó de agradecimientos y se fue del cuarto de edición dejando la cinta a su lado. Y entonces se había ido.

Si ella no hubiera tenido un plazo que cumplir, ella hubiera tomado la cinta y se la hubiera llevado inmediatamente a Rosalie. Pero, como estaba, no podía dejar la sala de edición. Media hora después Aro Scarpinato –la cabeza de la cadena de televisión– había aparecido detrás de ella. Él había visto el video con el nombre de Royce convenientemente impreso en la cinta y lo había puesto en uno de los reproductores por encima de las protestas de Bella. Ella aún recordaba como sus ojos habían brillado cuando la escena se reprodujo frente a él. – _Qué interesante_.

—Eso es… demasiado coincidencial —Edward le dijo de manera escéptica.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué la cabeza de una cadena de televisión se aparezca a un pobre y bajo asistente de producción en la sala, la misma noche que una estrella internacional lo hiciera? —Bella le preguntó y luego se empezó a reír porque sonaba ridículo. Era como la traba de una novela televisiva—. Tienes razón, con respecto a lo que dijiste antes de como Hollywood es todo referente a quién conoces. Pero también está hecha de lealtades. Lo que creo que pasó es que Royce fue primero a hablar con Aro. Pero Aro es la cabeza de la cadena y Rose es una de las principales atracciones de la cadena. Lo siento —ella le dijo tristemente.

Edward agitó una mano.

—Así que ¿me estás diciendo que ellos te engañaron para que las manos de Aro estuvieran limpias y así él pudiera mantener cualquiera que sea su relación con mi hermana? —Bella asintió—. Eso es…

—No es una suposición sin bases. Un par de semanas luego de que todo saliera a la luz Royce vino a verme de nuevo —le dijo Bella, frunciendo el ceño mientras recordaba—. Él me estaba esperando al lado de mi coche. De hecho tuvo el descaro de poner nuevamente sus brazos alrededor de mí, y trató de besarme. Me dijo que yo le debía porque él me había elegido para ayudarme en mi carrera porque " _yo era tan linda como Georgia Peach_ " —Bella tembló de lo asqueada que había estado en ese momento.

—¿Qué? —A pesar que aún estaba un poco escéptico de la historia de Bella, Edward estaba sorprendido de la inyección de rabia que pasó por todo su cuerpo. Él odiaba a Royce King con mucha pasión. La idea de que ese particular tipo de baboso hubiera tocado a Bella lo ponía muy furioso.

Bella estaba igualmente sorprendida por su reacción, pero lo ocultaba bien.

—No te preocupes. ¿Recuerdas que más o menos por el mismo tiempo que la cinta salió a la luz Royce tenía una herida en la mano?

—Claro, tenía todos los dedos vendados —Edward recordó—. Siempre asumí que Rose había pateado su trasero.

—Nope. Fui yo —Bella confesó.

Por segunda vez, la boca de Edward se abrió en sorpresa.

—¿De verdad?

—No quitaba sus manos de encima de mí. Así que le advertí —ella sonrió.

Sin importar lo que pensara con respecto al resto de la historia, Edward no estaba nada sorprendido de que Bella fuera capaz de romper la mano de Royce. Se quedaron en silencio mientras Edward pensaba toda la historia nuevamente. Bella luchó con el impulso de retorcerse en su asiento, vacilando entre la ansiedad de que él pudiera llamarla mentirosa y rabia con ella misma por estar tan ansiosa.

Ella tenía que admitirse a sí misma que la opinión de Edward le importaba, inclusive si ella no quería.

El silencio se había vuelto tan profundo y largo que Bella de hecho había saltado cuando Edward empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—La verdad, en esta ciudad, es más extraña que la ficción. ¿No es cierto?

—¿Me crees? —Le preguntó, deseando no sonar tan desconcertada.

Edward sonrió.

—Bueno, sí. Sólo no entiendo por qué no le dijiste a Rosalie todo esto.

¿Cómo alguien le dice a otra persona que su hermana era una despótica diva arpía? Bella decidió que ese no era el tema que deberían estar discutiendo cuando había un raro sentido de paz y camaradería entre ellos. Ella tomó el consejo de Thumper (2) y millones de padres desde el principio de los tiempos y no dijo nada, escogiendo entonces sonreír y encogerse de hombros.

—Estoy consciente que no te agrada Rosalie —Edward le dijo rompiendo su silencio.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —La voz de Bella no estaba lo suficientemente indignada para ser considerada una negación. Mentir no estaba entre sus talentos y ella lo sabía. Era por eso que ella no había tenido ningún tipo de interés en estar en el otro lado en el negocio de las cámaras.

—Mmm —Edward sonaba más divertido que molesto a su admisión por omisión—. Jasper lo dejó escapar un día. Bueno, me refiero que él dijo que " _Ella no es tan mala como nosotros la hacemos sonar_ ". Asumí que tú eras la otra mitad en ese nosotros.

Nuevamente, Bella no dijo nada. Además de darle a su audiencia cosas gratis, ella nunca había visto a Rosalie Hale haciendo algo amable y sólo había hablado con la mujer cuando estaba gritando.

—Está bien, sabes. Entiendo la imagen que ella proyecta para las personas que no la conocen. Créeme, inclusive yo tengo mis momentos con ella —dijo rodando sus ojos. Últimamente sus interacciones con su hermana habían sido sino una serie de esos momentos. Rosalie se sentía traicionada porque a su hermano gemelo parecía agradarle la mujer que ella veía como su enemigo.

—No la conozco lo suficiente como para que no me agrade —Bella le dijo simplemente.

Recostándose en su asiento, Edward reflexionó sobre lo que iba a decirle a Bella. Por un lado, él sabía que Rosalie tendría un ataque si supiera. Y por otro lado, una de sus más grandes frustraciones en la vida era como el resto del mundo veía a su hermana. Claro, él sabía que mucho de eso no sólo era su culpa sino que a veces era a propósito. La persona que ella había fabricado durante un número de años oscuros de su vida, que había llevado un camino peligroso, era la persona que era popular en su show de entrevistas. Era esa persona la que muchos hombres deseaban.

Pero, mientras que era esa diva, Rosalie era también muchas cosas buenas. Ella era firme y leal con su familia. Edward sabía que muchos de sus problemas con Bella era que estaba convencida que ella podía ser capaz de herirlo.

—Mi mamá hace proyectos de restauración enormes, ¿sabías eso? —Él comenzó finalmente.

—No.

—Sí, ella tiene un buen ojo para el diseño y para la arquitectura histórica. Es de hecho bastante buscada en muchas ciudades, inclusive ahora. Ellos quieren que encabece una restauración de edificios históricos y cosas por el estilo —él le explicó, sonriendo afectuosamente porque estaba orgulloso de su mamá. Él estaba orgulloso de sus dos padres—. Por su puesto mi padre también tiene casi a todas las universidades llamando su atención. Podría hacer una fortuna en conferencias si lo quisiera.

Bella esperó, preguntándose hacia donde iba con esto. Estaba disfrutando de la manera que él hablaba de sus padres. Inclinando su cabeza, sus cejas se fruncieron inconscientemente cuando los labios de él se fueron hacia abajo mientras que continuaba.

—Entre mi papá y mi mamá –nos mudábamos mucho. Emmett nació en Tennessee y Rose y yo nacimos en Chicago. De hecho vivimos por más tiempo en Mississippi– 5 años que fue el tiempo más largo que pasamos en algún lugar.

—Rose y yo teníamos 10 cuando nos mudamos allí. Y es allí donde ella conoció a Alice. Nos mudamos a Nueva York cuando teníamos 15. Romper esa amistad fue lo peor que le pudo pasar a Rosalie. Ella estaba simplemente deprimida y le gritó a mi mamá y papá por… probablemente la gran parte de todo ese año —Edward continuó frunciendo las cejas.

Bella podía simpatizar con esa noción. Ella se había mudado a Forks cuando tenía 17 años y, mientras que no había sido fácil, había sido su decisión. Estar separada de sus amigos del colegio –bueno, ella podía entender la razón por la que Rosalie había estado molesta–.

—Cuando Rosalie mostró interés en modelar, mamá y papá cedieron rápidamente. Había sido un largo tiempo desde que ella había mostrado interés en algo. Ellos no querían que ella estuviera en ese mundo –era demasiado joven– pero querían que fuera feliz nuevamente.

—La apoyaron mucho. Y trataron de protegerla. Inclusive nos mudamos aquí para que ella siguiera su carrera —él se fue apagando y luego miró nuevamente a Bella, sus ojos pesados con tristeza.

Ella conocía esa expresión. Él había mirado a alguien querido pasar por un período malo y había sido completamente incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, pero eso había acabado. Era la misma expresión que ella vio en ella misma cuando pensaba en todo lo que había pasado con Charlie.

—Ella encontró su camino de regreso —no había habido ninguna historia horrible de tabloides sobre Rosalie durante años. Todas las fotos de ella drogada o bebida hasta la inconsciencia eran cosa de un pasado distante.

Edward asintió.

—Con una más que pequeña ayuda de Alice, ella encontró su camino de regreso, pero esa no es una historia que yo deba contar.

—Gracias —Bella le dijo calladamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Por confiar en mí con esa historia. Es bastante complicado confiar en alguien por el mundo en el que vivimos en general. En esta ciudad, es virtualmente imposible. Yo no quería ser una de esas personas que capitalizaran la vida personal de otra persona a través de los malos días de estos. Me refiero –todos hemos hecho cosas de las cuales nos arrepentimos–.

Él inclinó su cabeza nuevamente, con esa curiosa mirada pasando nuevamente sobre su cara –como que si estuviera tratando de descifrar o leer su mente–. Ella estaba sorprendida de no estar incómoda.

—¿Por qué trabajas en un programa que hace la vida de otras personas su problema? —Le preguntó, con una voz nada acusatoria.

—No siempre es fácil —Bella admitió—. Pero sabes, el programa es mayormente de cosas positivas –promover causas, películas… —ella se fue apagando—. No lo sé. Cada trabajo tiene su mal día.

El humor que se había apoderado de ellos era agradable –como que si hubieran sido amigos desde siempre–. Edward se levantó en ese momento, juntando los platos y yéndose al fregadero. Tuvieron una pequeña discusión cordial sobre quien lavaba los platos –especialmente cuando ella se dio cuenta de la pequeña pila que había dejado acumular–. Finalmente llegaron a un compromiso. Edward lavaba y ella los secaba y guardaba.

—¿Alguna vez has usado tu trabajo para conquistar chicas? —Bella le preguntó interrumpiendo un silencio cómodo que se había apoderado de ellos.

Edward le alzó una ceja, mirándola de lado mientras que lavaba.

—¿Cómo haría eso? Mi trabajo no es tan glamuroso.

—Tú sabes —cuando él continuó viéndola con cara de no entender, ella le rodó los ojos—. Vamos, dime que nunca has llamado para pedir un favor y así ir a algún restaurant de cinco estrellas o hecho que algún chef que te debía un favor te hiciera un plato elaborado, como una cena fantástica.

Entonces él se carcajeo, pasando un plato por agua tibia.

—Eso es un poco cliché ¿no es así?

—He escuchado que las mujeres son bastante afectuosas a cosas como esas —Bella le respondió de regreso.

—Bueno, nunca he hecho algo como eso —se pausó considerando, pero al final decidió tratar con la carta de la honestidad—. Sin embargo he hecho una movida al estilo la película _La boda de mi mejor amigo_.

Las cejas de Bella se juntaron en confusión y Edward se sorprendió por el impulso repentino de sentir la delicada V que se le formaba en la frente cuando hacía ese gesto.

—¿Te refieres a la película de Julia Roberts?

—Mmmhmm —asintió. Impulsivamente, le tomó la mano antes que pudiera agarrar otro plato. Sorprendida por la manera en la que él la estaba viendo como por debajo de sus largas pestañas Bella no retiró su mano. Él se volteó completamente hacia ella sosteniendo su mano con la palma hacia arriba para que la de ella estuviera hacia abajo. Mirándola directamente a los ojos haciendo que la respiración de ella se detuviera—. Es difícil explicar la manera que me siento con respecto a ti. Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras. Soy mejor con la comida.

La risa de Bella fue más superficial de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado mientras se dio cuenta a dónde iba con esto.

—Así que, esta es la parte donde le llamas gelatina ¿Cierto? (3) —Trastabillo.

Él se inclinó levemente, su sonrisa volviéndose más grande, haciendo que el corazón de ella latiera de manera errática. Sus ojos la miraron de arriba abajo notando su belleza inconsciente. De pie tan cerca de una mujer, él podía ver usualmente una capa de maquillaje y oler un perfume demasiado fuerte. De pie tan cerca de Bella el vio unas pequeñas pecas sobre una piel de porcelana. Ella estaba vestida de manera sencilla, su cabello estaba en una cola de caballo semi-descuidada como cada vez que la veía cuando pasaba por su trabajo, sin embargo ella era más atrayente que cualquiera de sus citas en el pasado –vestidas en faldas cortas y tops reveladores–. Sus ojos volvieron a los de ella, notando que estaban dilatados, oscuros alrededor de los bordes y de un caramelo cálido en el centro.

—Tú definitivamente no eres gelatina —murmuró, preguntándose si ella sabría tan dulce como se veía.

Cómo si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Bella se volteó. Su mano se soltó de la de él y tomó el plato más cercano guardándolo en la alacena más cercana y tratando de no notar que sus manos estaban temblando. Esta no era la manera en la que el día debería haber ido. Ella había estado preparada para ser juzgada. Había estado preparada para su rabia y las acusaciones. Esperaba su entendimiento y quizás que pudieran confiar el uno en el otro, sólo un poco –sólo lo suficiente para dejar de imaginarse una vida llena de discusiones–.

Definitivamente no estaba preparada para el espiral de emociones que sentía. Su segundo trimestre había traído con ella una nueva gama de hormonas. Ella casi se sentía como una adolescente nuevamente –constantemente consiente de su sexualidad. Todas sus partes íntimas estaban devastadoramente sensibles. Sus pensamientos estaban minados de rápidas visiones– desnudos, piel suave, el embriagador aroma de un hombre en acción, el sabor de la piel salada y el sentimiento de ser llenada.

Esto, sin embargo, era diferente. La sensación era familiar –una necesidad de ser tocada–. Lo que era diferente es que estaba matizada con esa necesidad. Esa necesidad que ella podía nombrar. Inclusive cuando cerraba sus ojos fuertemente gritaba dentro de ella. Edward. Edward. Edward. Ella había estado batallando con su presencia prácticamente desde el momento que lo había mirado por primera vez. Era como si la presa que ella había puesto entre ellos hubiera cedido y ahora llenaba sus sentidos.

Las aguas agitadas eran violentas y caóticas. Muy confusas.

Bella luchó por restaurar el orden en sus pensamientos repentinos, pero antes de poder encontrar algún tipo de coherencia en ellos, él estaba allí. Ella nunca había entendido el significado del término burbuja personal antes de ese momento. Cuando él se acercó a ella por detrás ella pudo sentir el aire cambiando perceptiblemente alrededor de ella en una circunferencia de tres pies a su alrededor. Su cocina era ligera y abierta, sin embargo se sentía como si estuviera en un espacio diminuto con él. Quizás era el sentido del olfato desarrollado que traía el embarazo, pero ella podía jurar que su esencia estaba alrededor de ella –impregnando el cuarto con su deliciosa fragancia.

El contacto hizo que su cuerpo se tensara dolorosamente. Ella no estaba segura si quería huir o voltearse y pegarlo a ella. Ninguna de las dos opciones tenía sentido, pero ella no podía pensar más allá de esas dos posibilidades. Confundida y excitada –así es como ella se sentía–. Asustada y emocionada. Ella saltó en paracaídas una vez y recordo el sentimiento de completo y definitivo terror mezclado con regocijo mientras miraba al mundo, tan lejos hacia abajo, y tensa por el salto –no del todo segura si era algo bueno haber saltado.

Su respiración estremecida igualaba a la de ella, como que si sus pensamientos estuvieran sincronizados.

Entonces su mano derecha rozó suavemente su cadera.

Su cuerpo vibró, retumbando en su interior, pero ella estaba congelada. Ella recordó –de una clase lejana de ciencias– una bolsa de calor. Había un disco plateado en el medio de estas cosas. Cuando doblabas el disco podías generar una reacción en cadena que hacía que los átomos rebotaran los unos con los otros. El anterior frío de la bolsa se ponía caliente en tus manos. Mientras que el gel en el interior pasaba a un vibrante color morado en segundos.

Así es como ella se sentía: sobrecalentada, con una turbulencia por dentro.

Él se acercó un paso más a ella así que ahora su camisa estaba rozando la camisa de ella y esperó. Los hombros de ella se alzaron y cayeron rápidamente con la respiración superficial que estaba tomando, pero su cabeza se inclinó –una ofrenda–. Casi como que si pensara que estuvieran sincronizados, su cabeza se bajó aceptando la invitación de ella. Él pasó su nariz por toda la línea de su cuello y hombros, respirando su aroma. Las dos manos de él ahora subiendo lentamente desde sus caderas hacia el frente.

La espalda de Bella se puso rígida y su respiración jadeó en su garganta.

La manera en que las manos de él estaban presionadas en contra de ella fuera de su camisa, él podía sentir indudablemente la dureza de su vientre hinchado levemente. Era fácil no verlo a primera vista y más con la ropa puesta, pero él podía sentir la diferencia.

Por un largo momento ninguno de los dos se movió, esperando por la reacción del otro. Entonces las manos de Edward se movieron. Manteniendo sus pulgares y la palma de sus manos en su vientre, sus dedos bajando hacia el final de su camisa, estos tentaron el final de la misma, una vez más esperando, dándole el chance de detener todo esto, suponía ella.

Pero no podía, simplemente no.

Sus dedos se flexionaron llevando la tela arriba con ellos. Él puso las palmas de sus manos en su vientre, colocándolas en el contorno de su vientre. Lado a lado sus grandes manos cubrían completamente el bulto.

Una vez más, la atmósfera que los rodeaba cambió. Ahora había algo primitivo en la atracción entre ellos, algo antiguo. Como que ambos estuvieran marcando territorio. Las manos de ella ligeras y suaves reposaron en las de él –sus brazos alineándose juntos–. La emoción que fluyó dentro de ellos no tenía palabras. Ella lo cargaba a él dentro. Ella ya era de él. Debajo de sus manos había una conexión que hacía que Edward tuviera la necesidad de protegerla, poseerla. Era un hambre que sólo ella podía saciar –un derecho tan viejo así como el mundo–.

Nunca supieron quién se movió primero, pero Bella movió su cabeza a un lado inclusive mientras que él pasaba sus labios de su hombro a su boca. Sus labios eran gentiles pero insistentes sin ningún síntoma de duda. Entonces, como que si los pensamientos que ellos habían dejado en lo profundo de su mente amenazaran para abrumarlos a ambos, sus bocas se movieron más rápido, de manera más insistente. Era como que si estuvieran tratando de ganarle a sus pensamientos, tratando de mantenerse en el dulce y caliente momento en el que ninguno de los dos pensaba, sólo sentían.

La manera en que los dedos de él acariciaban su vientre mientras se besaban la hacía sentir hermosa. Hace pocos días ella estaba desnuda en su cama pasando sus dedos en sus nuevas curvas. Sus pechos estaban más llenos, mucho más definidos, su piel bastante flexible hasta que llegaba al bulto que estaba en su abdomen. Allí su piel estaba dura y suave. Sola en su cama ella se había preguntado sobre los cambios en su cuerpo. Ahora sintiendo los dedos de Edward, ella compartía esa admiración casi dolorosa con él. Sentía que estaban como conectados; en sincronía.

Alcanzando su barbilla, pasó su pulgar por la sombra de su barba hasta su oído y el resto de sus dedos los entrelazó en su cabello, como peinándolo, Edward gimió de gusto contra sus labios, su lengua dando círculos junto con la de ella.

Era inevitable que sus pensamientos enojados por ser ignorados regresaran con venganza. Ninguno de los dos protestó cuando su beso se rompió. Edward puso su mejilla en un lado de su cabello, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para dominar sus emociones. Bella acarició el cabello que se encontraba en su nuca, calmándolos a ambos de la misma manera en la que uno acaricia a un gato. El corazón de ella estaba latiendo rápidamente y la confusión nublaba su mente.

No podían saberlo, pero ambos estaban pensando la misma pregunta sin una respuesta clara _: ¿Qué estamos haciendo?_

Él suspiró, su aliento caliente en el hombro de ella. Sus labios aun tocando la piel de su cuello, así como que si no pudiera soportar aún estar lejos de ella.

—Debería irme —le dijo, sin moverse.

—Mmm —Bella murmuró en una aceptación vaga sin soltarlo.

Edward suspiró nuevamente y besó su cuello dejando que sus ojos se abrieran. Fuera de la ventana de la cocina podía ver el perfil de Los Angeles. Le parecía raro –como que si estuviera esperando estar en una dimensión alterna donde los pensamientos vinieran medio formados en frases absurdas–. Él sabía que tenía que estar lejos de ella, lejos del hechizo que parecía estar sobre ellos, así podía pensar nuevamente con claridad. Sentía que esto era importante.

Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad alejarse de ella. Caminaron hacia la puerta en un extraño silencio. Se volvió para decirle hasta luego y terminó halándola hacia él para darle otro beso. Sus manos parecían estar hechas para sus caderas, como si hubieran estado moldeadas para tocarla de esa manera.

Se separaron nuevamente, ambos mirándose con los ojos ensanchados. No sabían que iban a decir. Había confort, sin embargo, también había deseo y un poco de miedo y lo vieron reflejado en los ojos del otro. Edward se rio nerviosamente y la besó en la frente.

—Te veré pronto —le prometió y se fue rápidamente.

Entrando nuevamente en la casa, Bella se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, sus manos yendo rápidamente hacia su cara. Y entonces sólo tuvo que reírse de lo sub-real de toda la situación.

Había tenido una sesión de besos completamente inesperada con la otra mitad del embarazo que ella había planeado. Cerrando sus ojos, perdiéndose brevemente en la sensación de las memorias –sus labios sobre los de ella, su cabello entre sus dedos, su cuerpo presionado contra su cuerpo y sus manos encontrando y sintiendo el bebé a través de su piel–.

Ella nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Había ido a muchas citas, esperando y deseando por un beso de buenas noches, la anticipación de tocarse le añadía una cierta electricidad a la noche. Cuando ella invitó a Edward a su casa, nunca se imaginó besarlo, pero ahora todo su cuerpo estaba vivo –completamente consiente…

Y ahora sólo quería besarlo nuevamente.

La preocupación insistente en su cabeza lanzó fuera a los delirios de deseo. Ellos no debieron hacer eso ¿Cierto?

Los ojos de Bella recorrieron toda la habitación, posándose de manera aleatoria en un póster de _Lo que el viento se llevó_.

—No voy a pensar en eso ahora —citó, acostándose en el sofá y sobando su vientre de la manera en la que él lo había hecho—. Pensaré en ello mañana.

 **Gracias a todas las personas que han empezado a seguir la historia y la han marcado como favorita, de verdad que se los agradezco mucho, espero que sea de su agrado, nos vemos pronto.**

 **Sus comentarios, PM, favoritos se agradecen, ¿alguna opinión con este capítulo?, no dejen de comentar mis amores, que sé que están allí.**

 **(1) Yakity Yak no tiene traducción al español, lo coloqué de esa manera porque en el Urban Dictionary lo definen como ponerse al día en todo… o hablar de cosas no importantes.**

 **(2) Bella hace referencia a Thumper, en algunos países latinos o España se conoce como Golpeador o Tambor. Era el conejo amigo de Bambi que siempre batía si pata como quien toca un tambor. Y en este pasaje Bella se refiere a un dialogo de la película, cuando se produce el nacimiento de Bambi y el opina que es bastante torpe, a lo cual su madre le pregunta "** _ **¿Tambor que te ha dicho tu padre esta mañana?**_ **Y el respondió:** _ **Si al hablar no has de agradar te será mejor callar**_ **".**

 **(3) Para quienes no la han visto, se refiere a un dialogo dentro de la película** _ **La Boda de mi mejor amigo**_ **. Julia Robert (que en la película es también critica de comida como Edward) trata de explicarle a la novia que al novio le gusta el Crème brûlée (ósea la novia), pero se siente más cómodo con la Gelatina (que es su mejor amiga).**

 **Un abrazo a todas y todos, aunque no me digan nada.**


End file.
